Magic and Memory Part One: Hidden Truths
by Mercedes
Summary: After bringing a young woman healer abord the Vione Dilandau soon learns about real magic and that not all women are the meek submissive creatures he's used to.
1. Chapter 1

Part One  
Hidden Truths  
By Mercedes  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thought that before you read this that you should know that I wrote this story entirely off the time line off the show. I suppose you could consider it to be an alternate reality fiction. It's based on an idea that I entirely made up and thus has little to do with the original show though it may cross the time line during the course of it. It still has the characters from the show, however, as well as some of my own characters that I made up but at the moment it's more focused on Dilandau and one of my own characters. However, there will be others added later on into the story. Because of the fact that it's written on an alternate time line and because of the addition of my own characters I must warn you that it's out there, and I mean INSANELY out there. I also would like to warn you that it does have spoilers and there is a possibility that it will get sappy somewhere down the line. If you still wish to read it after reading my ramble, then I hope you enjoy it. Take care and thank you very much.  
  
FEEDBACK: I really would like to hear what you think of my story, so please, if you have any questions, comments or constructive criticisms then e-mail me at Dragonlight_13@hotmail.com. And please, no flames, I don't find them to be at all helpful so I'd thank you not to send any. Thanks very much.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The air was filled with the laughter of children, the sound of chatting adults and the music of performers; the week of the Autumnal Festival had arrived. Twice a year these festivals were held, one in the spring on the week following the Vernal Equinox and again in the fall following the Autumnal Equinox. The people who held these festivals were not from Asturia or any of the near by countries…They were foreigners…and though beautiful to behold, strange to look upon, with their flawless, fair skin, unusually coloured, slanted, slit-pupil eyes and their delicately tapered ears. Their goods, however, were like nothing any others could make or sell…Their weaving was intricate and flawless, their weapons, the finest in the world of Gaea and made of an unusual metal only they made, so strong it rarely needed sharpening and nine times out of ten could and would break the opponents sword if they were misfortunate enough to carry one of ordinary iron or steel. The finest and most expensive commodities though, were by far their handcrafted musical instruments. These people loved music and other fine arts and anything and everything that was crafted for the arts was the finest of their goods. A large group of people was already grouped around these particular goods, and many of the instruments had already been sold, and it wasn't even yet mid-day. This was surprising, even to Shadow Nightfire H'auq of the hawk clan. She had walked over to speak to one of her old friends who belonged to deer clan. Chai Starsong D'eir was sitting behind the stand and Shadow moved around to join her.  
"You appear to be having a busy day," Shadow stated. Chai groaned.  
"Busy does not necessarily mean enjoyable…"she muttered, "I almost didn't expect to see the triple clan here…I know that you were at the Vernal Festival, but without you at home it almost feels as though you don't exist." Shadow arched an ebony eyebrow.  
"Thank you kindly, Chai," she said sardonically giving her friend a dirty look, "it's nice to know you care." Chai had the unfortunate tendency to speak plainly and was not the type to mince words. She gave Shadow a guilty look and then propped her head up on her hands and let out an explosive sigh of boredom, her golden locks cascading over her shoulders and shimmering like spun gold.  
"Shadow!" The two raised their eyes to see a brunette-haired girl about their age hurrying toward them.  
"Caressa?" said Chai in a quizzical voice.  
"Shadow, Sayla wants you…" Caressa Brightwind H'auq then let her violet eyes fall on Chai, "Chai, it's been a while…" Caressa smiled as Chai nodded.  
"Yes," she agreed," it has been…"  
"Where's Sayla?" demanded Shadow looking somewhat annoyed.  
"Last time I saw her she was with Gareth of spider clan…" Shadow made a face.  
"I'll talk to you later, Chai," she then said and slipped into the crowd as Caressa joined Chai.  
  
*******  
  
A young man with dark hair pushed his way through the throngs of people who'd come to enjoy the festival. He'd always come to enjoy the festival, even before he'd been accepted into the Zaibach army. He'd never spent his money on the goods, but he did enjoy the performances. There was much going on, the capital was bustling…This was the only time he ever saw it this way. Now he kept an eye out for one of the few Laicar he knew…He knew only a few, but that was enough…He only needed one friend among them in order to learn about their people…He also had hopes that perhaps he could convince some of them to join the Zaibach in the battle against the Empire's enemies…even if it was only one or two clans. He spotted a young woman about his age near one of the wagons. Her silver-white tresses, even paler than Lord Dilandau's, mostly left loose with the exception of two slender braids at the front, tied with deep red cords at the bottom, the same colour as her dress. The long skirt of her dress was slit high up both sides to nearly the top of her thighs so that her graceful, toned legs were revealed. On her feet, she wore sandals that had laces, which wound up her calves a little more than half way. She was leaning against a huge feline, its white fur spangled with the spots of a leopard and its wings folded against its back. It noticed him coming before she did, or so it seemed. One thing about these people, they had odd abilities that few other people were known to possess. As he drew closer, he noted that about her upper arms she wore platinum bands, a metal far exceeding the beauty of silver or gold. The armbands both were in the likeness of falcons in flight, the elaborate outstretched wings encircling her arms. She was a Fauquon…child of the falcon, her clan. On her forehead hung a delicate chain of the same substance that had somehow been entwined in her pale hair, which was nearly the same colour. From the chain hung a small looped-cross, it had another name, but it was one he didn't know. To the people this symbol belonged, not the Laicar, it was supposed to symbolize everlasting life. She wore it, he had been told by another of her people, because she was marked by one of these mysterious and elusive beings who few had even seen; marked and guided, the creature she now leaned against, an avatar and the messenger. He himself wasn't sure if he believed a fantastic tale like that…It seemed more like a wild fantasy created by a people so unusual, they at times came across as being uncivilized in one way or another. The huge feline still looked intently at him, its golden eyes never once wavering. Finally, the young woman followed the creatures gaze as though she'd sensed the feline staring at him. She arched a silver eyebrow and stood straight. He took this as an invitation, though he knew it wasn't.  
"I know you," she said as he approached; she had a slight musical lilting accent, "though your name escapes me at this time…"  
"It's Viole," he replied. She nodded.  
"That's right, now I remember…Myrage told me about you a year or so ago…I'm Sylvana Moonfire Fauquon…Myrage is a Kes'erel and my half sister…" Kes'erel…child of the kestrel…He remembered Myrage Goldfire…She bore a strange likeness to Sylvana, though they were only half sisters. He also now remembered how they had met…There were three of them; he remembered that now too…Sylvana, Myrage and a third with ebony dark tresses and striking amethyst eyes. It had been about two years ago…He had been thirteen. It had been the second to last day of the spring festival, about mid-morning…The three had gotten daring and, despite the loud protests of their mothers, had decided to perform a exhilarating dance sometimes called the gypsy's lilt…It was a graceful, yet fast moving dance with intricate steps and the inclusion of bells or tambourines…at least until halfway though, when they reached the middle they each chose a partner to join in the dance. All the children and younger teens had crowded in front of everyone else to watch, and as the three's whirling stopped they selected the first young man, close to their age, that they came face to face with. All three young men were, unbeknownst to the girls…and probably the rest of the people back then, in the Zaibach army and had been given leave to visit the festival. The dark-haired young woman had let her sparkling amethyst eyes fall directly on Gatti, who froze under her intense gaze. Undaunted, the girl had grabbed Gatti by the front of his shirt and pulled him into the circle before he even had a chance to react. Myrage's golden eyes, of course, had fallen on Viole. She had let a small smile touch her lips, so that she almost appeared sultry as well as mischievous, and had, without even touching him, effortlessly drawn him into the circle with gentle coaxing to join Gatti. Lastly was Sylvana, and she, of all other people, had come face to face with none other than Lord Dilandau himself. She had let a wicked smile play across her features and somehow, just by placing a graceful finger under his chin, and, almost for sure, weaving a spell by fixing her pale silvery eyes on his garnet ones, drawn the soon to be captain of Dornkirk's Dragon Slayers, into the circle…and so had that complicated dance continued. Afterward, the three young men had been invited to join the girls for a drink and to accompany them throughout the remaining time of the festival. That had been the closest to sanity Viole had ever seen Lord Dilandau, and the closest, for certain, the soon to be captain, had been to his true self, whoever that may be.  
Now looking at Sylvana, only two years later, it was surprising to know that she had been the same girl who had, with her two sisters, gazed with open defiance at her mother as the woman called for her daughter, in their own melodious, lilting language, to not perform the dance. It was hard to believe that this girl had once been so full of life and had been so vivacious. She was now much less carefree, and she seemed to harbour some deep emotions inside that she locked away from anyone else. A coldness now seemed to settle upon her and she seemed to hold an invisible weight on her slender shoulders, though what it was, he didn't know. They spoke some as the sweet music of a violinist near by flowed dreamily toward them, the melody sweet and haunting. They were interrupted by the call of a young man's voice. The two glanced up to see a young man, their age about, with silver hair, slightly darker than Sylvana's and closer to lord Dilandau's. His hair was longer than Lord Dilandau's though, since most of the Laicar men wore their hair longer, and his slanted eyes were bright, sparkling emerald green, his pupils vertically slit like a cat's, just like Sylvana's own.  
"Well, well, Sylvan," said Sylvana, "I haven't seen you all day…What have you been up to?"  
"Ruan had me tend his booth and then he went off somewhere and left me there…"  
"Ah…serves you right. You should have seen that coming…Ruan is always been that way, all his nineteen years." Sylvan frowned and hen looked over at Viole.  
"Who's this?"  
"Oh…Sylvan, Viole…Viole this is my twin brother Sylvan." The two young men nodded wordlessly to one another…" Sylvan, was there something you wanted?" The young man froze.  
"Uh, yeah, there was…I wanted to talk to you…" Sylvana nodded and Sylvan indicated that he wished to talk to her alone.  
"I'll see you later, maybe," Sylvana said to Viole, though it really didn't sound all that sincere and then she followed Sylvan, the feline following not too far behind.  
  
*******  
  
The twins walked side by side through the crowd for several minutes in silence. Finally, Sylvana broke it.  
"So…there was something you wanted to tell me?" Sylvan flinched.  
"Actually, there was just something about that young man that I didn't like as soon as I set eyes on him…" he admitted. Sylvana clucked her tongue good-naturedly.  
"Still watching out for me, brother?" she asked, letting a smile touch her lips.  
"You know I always will," Sylvan promised. Sylvana chuckled and shook her head. Sylvan was glad to see that Sylvana was proving to be a little more light hearted and was thankful that she had been so for a while now.  
"Where's Adriel?" Sylvan finally asked…Sylvana shrugged.  
"Quite possibly with cat and wolf clans," she said, "two of his dearest friends are of those clans…"  
"Of course…Cat and wolf are also known for their ability to temper fine swords…" Sylvana nodded, but did not dignify Sylvan's implied comment.  
"I'm going to go and see if I can find Myrage," she said instead. Sylvan nodded and his twin slipped away and vanished into the crowd, leaving him to his own devices  
  
*******  
  
This was stupid. Why the hell was he here in Palas anyway when he and his Dragon Slayers could be out hunting the dragon? There was no mistaking that the people of Palas recognized him and knew who he was, for as he pushed his way, none to politely, through the hosts of people, much of the laughter and talk would cease only to start up again as soon as he was out of earshot, and this annoyed him to no end. He forced his way toward the edge of town where there would be fewer people by far. It had been Lord Folken's idea that the Dragon Slayers stake out Palas during the festival. He believed that the allies would show up there, though he had no reason to suspect such a thing. Dilandau snorted loudly and pushed a young woman out of his way exceptionally hard. He was not at all happy to be in Palas…he hated the people of Asturia…and, to add insult to injury, the Slayers he'd brought along, seemed to be enjoying themselves.  
'Folken had just better not be expecting us to stay here another day,' he thought.  
  
*******  
  
"Myrage!" Sylvana caught sight of her sister's pale gold hair shining in the noonday sun. Myrage straightened and scanned the crowd with her piercing golden eyes. Finally, her gaze rested on her silvery haired sister.  
"Sylvana!" she called back, waving a beringed hand, the deep warm orange and ochre ribbons she had entwined around her graceful arms to hang loosely from her wrists, fluttering slightly as a warm breeze caught them. Myrage turned the stall of tapestries over to another and bounced down the steps to her sister. "Thank you…thank you for rescuing me," she cried, "I was so bored I thought I would weep." Sylvana chuckled.  
"Care to walk with me?" Sylvana asked.  
"Of course," agreed Myrage, hooking her beribboned arm though Sylvana's. The two looked almost like the Ladies of Autumn themselves in their Autumnish colours of deep crimson red and warm orange and dark ochre.  
"Let us head toward the out skirts of town," suggested Myrage, "that way…" She pointed off toward Sylvana's left.  
"Why that way?" asked Sylvana.  
"Because, silly, Adriel gave me a message to give to you…He wishes for you to meet him there…He came not long ago from speaking with Randal of Fox Clan…He should be there by now…"  
"Ah ha…and…you wouldn't have any…ulterior motives…now, would you, dear sister?" Myrage pressed her right hand to her chest and gazed at Sylvana with a look of mock indignation on her face.  
"Me?" she said, "have ulterior motives?…Now, really, Sylvana, I realize that we are only half sisters…but that hurt me as much as it would a full birth sibling…"  
"I'm sure," replied Sylvana in that flat tone she reserved only for Myrage, but a smile was playing across her features and she let out a low quiet chuckle.  
  
*******  
  
At last, Dilandau pushed his way out of the last of the crowd and found himself more or less in the open, relatively alone, now near the out skirts of town. He continued to walk a ways, keeping a watchful eye out, until he spotted a pale haired young man. He was dressed in what Dilandau recognized as the clothing worn by the foreigners; the Laicar…the Laicar! Suddenly he remembered the far away vale of exiles that he'd unwittingly stumbled into…more or less…and recognition slowly cam to him. That pale-blond young man was the same one he'd seen the silver-haired healer talking to when he'd first awakened in that strange place…If he was here, that probably meant that the healer was too. A plan slowly began to form in Dilandau's mind. She had some sort of power, he'd seen her use it once or twice…she commanded huge powerful beasts…and she was a healer. She was the perfect ally. Of course, he knew that she'd never willingly join Zaibach…but…he could coerce her into working for it. She had a special connection with the young man…he was sure of it. If he could use him to get to her…yes, it would work. Slowly, deliberately, Dilandau approached the other young man; hand resting on the hilt of his sword…He hadn't come decked out in all his gear, but he'd still brought his sword, just in case…He was glad now that he had. The other glanced toward him.  
"Greetings, friend," said the blond haired youth with a warm smile. Dilandau nodded in reply. He'd have to do this carefully…The Laicar were quick…some could sense another's feelings…he had to be on guard, but there was no sign from this one that he noticed anything out of the ordinary. Maybe this would be easier than he thought…  
  
*******  
  
Myrage and Sylvana at last found themselves out of the swarming throngs and out in the clear air. Sylvana glanced around and then turned to look accusingly at her sister.  
"He's not here," she stated, "Myrage -"  
"I swear, I was telling the truth," answered Myrage, glancing around in her turn."  
"Hmm…he probably stopped off at the weapon's stalls of Cat and Wolf again…you know boys and their toys…" Myrage nodded, her mischievous smile quickly returning. The two walked along aimlessly, not sure what to do next, but after a few moments went by, Sylvana's footsteps slowed until she halted all together. Myrage turned to look at her sister.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Sylvana shook her head slightly.  
"I'm not sure…but something just doesn't feel quite right…" Myrage watched as Sylvana scanned the area with her pale eyes, her gaze intense as if she could will what ever she sensed to reveal itself.  
"Excuse me!" called a voice that seemed oddly familiar, "is this what you're looking for?" The two turned to see two figures emerge from the shadows.  
"You,"hissed Sylvana, immediately recognizing the young man she'd rescued in the woods. He had Adriel with a knife pressed up against his throat. Dilandau let a venomous smile cross his lips.  
"Ah, so you remember me…good," he said.  
"Let Adriel go!" cried Myrage. Dilandau just laughed aloud.  
"No, you see…it just doesn't work that way…" he replied  
"Then how does it work?" demanded Sylvana, her eyes alight with an angry fire.  
"I want you to come with me…" stated Dilandau, "you'll work for the Zaibach empire. If you agree, he'll go free and alive…"  
"What?!" hissed Sylvana, "I won't - you can't - " Sylvana felt her anger slowly rising up like a lump in her throat to choke her. She let her gaze stray to Adriel, who was staring at her with pleading eyes…Sylvana sucked in an angry breath through her teeth and forced down most of her anger.  
"All right…but, you must wait until the festival's end and you must let my friends bring me what I'll need from home…and regular messages…" Dilandau seemed to consider a moment.  
"Fine," he agreed, "but I'll hold your lover until the end of the festival…" Sylvana felt her face grow hot, but nodded.  
"Agreed," she muttered. Dilandau smiled, gloating in triumph.  
  
*******  
  
The remaining days of the festival passed in a haze for Sylvana. She could barely do anything and over the days, she went through sudden and, at times, even violent mood swings. One minute she'd be filled with intense, burning, hateful anger, which she could barely control, during which she'd almost feel the need to kill someone, anyone, but she'd have been most happy if it were Dilandau. The next minute she'd be overcome with deep, desperate, overwhelming despair and she'd breakdown and weep for hours. There was little, if anything, that her siblings could do, though Shadow had convinced her once to join her in playing for the gathered people of Palas. They had played one of Sylvana's favourite songs, and fittingly it was as sad and haunting as it was beautiful and sweet. It was rarely played for any but the Laicar, because it was a farewell to fall and a welcome to winter, usually only played on the Winter solstice or at Mid-winter. Because Sylvana knew the song by heart, her fingers knew precisely which holes on her flute to cover on their own while she played, so that she was able to concentrate on how she could, perhaps, rescue Adriel rather than giving into Dilandau. However, she could come up with nothing.  
  
*******  
  
On the final day of the festival, Sylvana spent the day playing her beautiful, iridescent, crystal flute. The Laicar knew the stone as Khrysal e'plessa, or crystal tears…The humans of the world of Earth knew it as fluorite. It came in many colours and hues, but the most common known to her people was the clear crystal that had the iridescent shine when held up to the light; the same colour as her flute. She performed for the festival visitors and finally, as the sun was setting, she began to play Autumn Vespers. Part way through, she spotted the silvery-haired Zaibach pushing his way to the front of the crowd. She felt her anger rise, but quickly shut her eyes and channeled the passion of her hate into her music. Impressed murmurs rippled through the crowd gathered to listen to her play. By the time the final notes of the melody trailed off into echoes and then memories, the sun had set and with the exception of a faint red glow on the horizon, the sky was dark and the stars were beginning to appear…silver diamonds in the blue velvet of the evening sky. With the last notes of Autumn Vespers, the group began to break apart and taper away until only Dilandau remained standing there. Sylvana opened her eyes and lowered her crystal flute, meeting Dilandau's cold garnet eyes with her own cool pale silvery-green ones. Wordlessly she climbed to her feet as her two half sisters and her twin brother appeared and joined her. Sylvana's huge winged cat also appeared to stand protectively beside her, snarling menacingly at the Zaibach soldier. A few moments passed; Sylvana silenced Ice-Moon with a calm gesture. None of the five removed their gazes from Dilandau. Five sets of cool cat-like eyes stared down at him, arms crossed or hands on hips of the four Laicar, long, ivory, dagger-sharp teeth bared in the case of the winged-cat.  
"Where's Adriel?" demanded Myrage finally.  
"He's with my Dragon Slayers," replied Dilandau, "I'll let him go when Sylvana is on the Vione." The loud hissing-snarl that emerged from Ice-Moon's throat was punctuated by the heavy silence that Dilandau received from the siblings.  
"You can't possibly expect me to follow your orders," Sylvana finally snarled, "I may be going with you, but only to save Adriel's life. I will never be loyal to you or your emperor and you may believe that I'll fight you and him every single step of the way…" Dilandau smirked.  
"We'll see," he replied, "get your things together…" Sylvana snorted loudly, and with a proud toss of her silver-white head, turned her back on the Zaibach and headed into her wagon to collect her things together.  
  
*******  
  
"What are you going to do?" Shadow asked her pale haired sister.  
"There isn't much I can do, is there?" muttered Sylvana taking apart the three sections of her flute and storing them in their mahogany case, "I can't just let that bastard kill Adriel…" The three other Laicar frowned.  
"Sylvana, you can't just go with him…He'll kill you if ever and whenever he wishes to," protested Sylvan.  
"I can and I am," Sylvana replied, "I can't just leave my lover to the wolves…"  
"He's insane," protested Myrage.  
"She's insane," growled Shadow.  
"I'm not insane, I'm realistic," retorted Sylvana, "there isn't anything we can do…If we try to rescue Adriel, they'll kill him…and I'm sorry to say this, but in all truth and fact I am far more cunning than that man will ever be…I'll figure a way out given enough time, which is at the moment not a commodity we can afford. Don't sicken yourselves with worry. Sylvan, I want you to take on the task of leading clan falcon, Shadow, you'll lead hawk, Myrage, you'll have kestrel."  
"Sylv -"  
"I've made my decision, let it be,"said Sylvana calmly, throwing the last of her things in a bag. She looked at her three siblings, a strong look of resolve on her face. She then stood and embraced them all before exiting the wagon to place herself into Dilandau's custody.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau stood impatiently, waiting for the pale haired Laicar. He wasn't alone, however, for the feline, Ice-Moon, remained waiting on the makeshift stage of the wagon, keeping him under close scrutiny, never removing her intense golden eyes from him.  
:You are deeply, deeply foolish,: her rich silky mind voice finally said, echoing in the back of Dilandau's mind.  
"Oh really?"  
:Yes really. You have no idea who you are dealing with. You have no idea what she can do, what kind of power she has.: Dilandau crossed his arms and stared at the winged-feline with out the slightest hint of fear.  
"I know she has some kind of power…but I'm not afraid of her…" he wasn't afraid of anything, but especially not a small, graceful and delicate young female Laicar, who he doubted could even lift a sword.  
:Tread lightly, human,: Ice-Moon said in a silky smooth voice that had an ominous tone to it, :Sylvana is not of your kind, she is not soft and sweet like the women of your race. She is as cunning as a fox, agile as a cat, quick as a falcon and vicious as a wolf. You've crossed her once already. If I were you, I'd watch my step around her. You fly dangerous skies and if you anger her one too many times, you will be quick to discover that her blade is as sharp as her mind…Now, I ask you this…do you truly wish to risk her wrath…and the wrath of her guide even…just to strengthen you chances of winning this war you fight?: Dilandau chuckled softly.  
"I'll think about that once Sylvana is on the Vione." He told the feline.  
:Mark my words, human, your arrogance will be your downfall…: At those words, Sylvana made her appearance.  
"I'll try to keep our little chat in mind," Dilandau replied as Sylvana made her way down the steps; Ice-Moon followed. Obviously, she was planning to accompany them. Dilandau took one look at the creature's size; she came up past his hip at her shoulders and he'd seen her formidable claws and teeth before, so he finally decided that it was better if he didn't try to prevent her. He also didn't offer to carry any of Sylvana's belongings, and she didn't act as though she expected him to, and so she gave up her freedom to save the life of the man she loved.  
  
*******  
  
Well outside the city of Palas, Sylvana saw two of Dilandau's soldiers waiting for them, with them was Adriel. When she saw him, safe, well, unharmed, she felt tears spring to her eyes. She dropped her bags and flung herself into his arms.  
"You're all right," she murmured in their musical, lilting language.  
"All things considered," he replied, also speaking in their language, "I should not have shielded myself from others' emotions while I was here. Why are you doing this, Sylvie? He'll kill you as soon as he feels you are no longer useful."   
"Adriel, I thought it would be obvious. I care about you so much, more than any living thing on all of the planes of existence, and besides, clan owl is small, it can't stand to loose any more to unnatural causes…" She felt him kiss her hair and press his cheek against the crown of her head.  
"You can't possibly expect me to just leave you in their hands like you aren't important." Sylvana made a sound deep in her throat that almost resembled a growl.  
"Of course I don't expect you to, but you must understand that this is my choice…I'll be fine, I promise." She then whispered softly in his ear, "She will take care of me…" Adriel nodded as though he'd just recalled something he'd forgotten to take into account. Sylvana then cupped his face in her hands and stared directly into his bottomless sea-green eyes as though she could place a spell on him simply through her contact and intense gaze.  
"Go," she said, now in the language the human's spoke, "go." She then stepped away. Adriel caught her up in a tight embrace as though he might never see her again. The golden haired Laicar then turned away and started to make his way back toward Palas, but stopped and turned back momentarily.  
'Go,' Sylvana mouthed and so Adriel took a few more steps backward, never once taking his eyes off of her and then a faint blue glow engulfed him and he shifted from his humanesk form to that of a large golden horned owl and flew off into the night. Sylvana heard the two Dragon Slayers gasp and she could sense their awe, which was bordering on the edge of fear. Sylvana turned to face Dilandau.  
"Let's go," she said sharply.  
"Wait!" cried a voice, a desperate child's voice. Sylvana turned just in time for a small golden haired child to fling herself into the safety and comfort of Sylvana's arms. "You can't go, you can't! Not without me, Sylvie, not without me!" the little girl cried. Sylvana closed her eyes as though she was praying for patience and strength, then she knelt down so that she could look directly into the child's crystal blue eyes.  
"Serene," she said gently, "you can't come…it's too dangerous." Serene shook her head stubbornly.  
"You can't stop me, Sylvie," she replied defiantly.  
"It's . Not . Safe," said Sylvana, emphasizing each word in turn.  
"I don't care!" cried the little girl."Where you go, I go…remember? You promised my mother, you promised!" Sylvana let out and explosive sigh and closed her eyes.  
"Zara," she whispered. She then turned her head to look up at Dilandau.  
"You wish for me to come…Serene has to come too, and if you harm her in anyway, then you have my promise that I will take you apart once piece at a time." Dilandau smirked, but shrugged.  
"She can come if she wants," he muttered, "She's unimportant." Sylvana nodded to the little girl as Ice-Moon stepped forward and the child clambered up onto the winged-feline's back. Ice-Moon flexed her wings, their extensive span almost awe inspiring in themselves. Sylvana could see the three giant guymelefs just through the trees and gestured for then three humans to get ready to go. She watched as they headed off toward them and then raised her graceful arms above her head as a pale silver glow enveloped her. She brought her arms down and her form changed to that of a large silver falcon…much larger than any normal falcon…In fact, she was close to the size of an eagle. She flew into the trees near the melefs and landed on a branch watching with pale icy eyes as the three young men climbed into the control chambers…She loathed herself for allowing small Serene to convince her to allow her to go with them, and she knew only too well that because of Serene, as long as she refused to leave her side, then she'd be trapped within Zaibach custody, for little Serene was of the fox clan and could not take on a flighted form…Had it been only her, Sylvana could have escaped, flown away as soon as their guard was down, but she was not big enough to fly with Serene to the safety of the Laicar vale, and so would be as good as trapped. She knew Serene did not realize this and she doubted that the Zaibach soldiers realized it either, but that was the secret truth she knew in her heart and as she watched the soldiers now, she could feel it tearing her heart out of her chest.  
  
*******  
  
"This is where you'll be staying," said the Dragon Slayer as Sylvana entered her new quarters, Serene clinging to her for protection and Ice-Moon standing at her heals, her massive presence somewhat comforting her. Already Sylvana hated the Zaibach floating fortress. It was so dark and dreary…Already she missed the trees and cool shade of Exiles' Vale, her home.  
"I don't like it here," complained Serene.  
:I will take you back to the vale if you'd like,: offered Ice-Moon, but the little girl only shook her blond head stubbornly. Sylvana turned to look at the Dragon Slayer, Viole.  
"I don't understand," she stated calmly, "I can sense that you have a good heart. Why do you follow a mad man like Dilandau…Why do you fight for an empire that only seeks to destroy innocent lives?" Viole's steady gaze faltered slightly.  
"I do what I have to in order to survive," he stated.  
"And in doing so, hundreds of innocent people are suffering…needlessly…How can you justify that?" Viole shrugged.  
"I hope you'll be comfortable," he muttered, not answering Sylvana's question. He then turned and headed for the door.  
"What price survival?" murmured Sylvana nearly in a whisper. She doubted the Dragon Slayer could hear her soft remark and yet he paused momentarily and glanced back at her before exiting the room, leaving the three, two Laicar and one feline, alone.  
  
*******  
  
The three stood on the balcony. Ice-Moon flexed her wings and gave them several good strong strokes as she prepared to take off.  
:I'll let Anya know where to find you,: she promised. Sylvana nodded.  
"Thank you," she replied in a subdued, almost numb voice.  
:I'll be back soon.:  
"Yes."   
Dilandau had agreed that a representative from one of Sylvana's clans could come every two weeks to bring any messages or possessions she needed and for her to send any messages back…with the exception of the next two weeks. He had gotten consent from the stratagos and the general to allow most of her possessions to be brought during that time…but not, of course, until she'd had quite an explosive argument, almost literally, about how she was supposed to act as a healer without her herbs and such, just after they had arrived. She now leaned against the railing of the balcony and stared out at the clouds. Serene still clung to her skirt, almost as though she feared that to let go would mean loosing her Sylvie forever. Ice-Moon studied the skies for several moments with her bright golden eyes and then finally took to the sky. At last Serene let go of Sylvana so that she could wave the feline farewell…Sylvana too waved briefly and then turned away to face her quarters. Not bad for a captive…They were relatively large…probably to accommodate much of her books and other personal belongings…There were one or two other rooms besides the main one a bed in one of these, several chairs and something that almost resembled a couch, which was where all her bags were piled. She had also had the foresight to request…no, demand, a full-length mirror. She'd probably need to scry while she was here. Let them think her vain, she intended to watch the inevitable battles that came so that she had a relative idea of what injuries she'd be treating. She sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Well Serene," she said softly, "this is it…Are you regretting you decision as much as I am?" There was a long stretch of silence…Sylvana didn't turn to look at the little girl…she didn't need to.  
"Yes," admitted Serene after a minute or so, "but…I want to be with you, so it doesn't matter…"  
"You are vastly loyal for someone so young," Sylvana commented. Now she turned to look at the child. Serene spread her hands, much like Sylvana often did.  
"Is it odd for a small child to be loyal to her guardian, whom she loves very much?"  
'She is also very wise,' Sylvana thought, recalling that Serene, like herself, recalled her past lives in detail and so was already wise beyond her years. Sylvana let a smile play across her features and shook her head.  
"No, I suppose not," she replied, "let's begin our unpacking…"  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau sat on his throne…yes, his throne, contemplating the young Laicar woman. She was so…perplexing, he couldn't say why exactly, but she was just the same. She had and openness, a bluntness to her that made her seem as though she hid nothing…and yet, she remained an enigma, a mystery to be puzzled out. There definitely was something flighting and elusive about her…certain looks she gave people, certain tones she used, certain gestures…but they were subtle, almost discreet and sometimes, Dilandau wondered if it was all in his head…the, more often than not, confusion that was his imagination, playing tricks on him. What secrets did she know? What hidden power did she harbour? What ancient forbidden knowledge did keep that not even Emperor Dornkirk possessed? He had to find out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2   
  
Dilandau started awake…what woke him, someone walking past his room? A dream? He scanned the room, but saw nothing amiss by the faint light…light? He sat bold up right with a contained gasp. The form of a woman stood at the foot of his bed, a staff held in one hand, her other hand resting on her hip. She wore clothing of a style he'd never seen before. Her dress was mainly straight and down to just above her feet on which she wore silver coloured sandals. The skirt of her dress was slit up to about mid-thigh and around the base of the dress' skirt and around the top were intricate designs in silver. About her neck, she wore what appeared to be a heavy silver, lapis, and obsidian collar. She wore obsidian armbands inset with silver in different designs on her upper arms and she wore silver or platinum bracelets on her wrists. Her skin was a beautiful golden-bronze, but then Dilandau realized that she seemed to have a short coat of velvety fur. He'd been so taken in by the rest of her that Dilandau had not yet looked into her face. She had dark, just past shoulder length, blue-black hair, entwined with silver and turquoise beads, and even in the dim light he could see that it was sleek and shiny. About her head she wore a platinum coronet inset with obsidian designs. Despite all this, however, Dilandau was startled by the fact that she had the face of a cat…not like the cat-people, but of a house cat. She looked upon him with sparkling jade-green eyes, exactly those of a cat…and the Laicar, which were outlined with white. A pale silver-green aura emanated from her and she looked at Dilandau with an expression he couldn't read. Maybe it was because of her feline features, but more likely, it was the look itself.  
"Dilandau Albatou," she said, her voice ethereal, yet clear as a bell, smoky and warm. How the hell did she know his name? "You must be quite proud of yourself, threatening the life on an innocent to gain your own ends…" Her tone said the word she had not spoken…'coward!'  
"Who are you?" demanded Dilandau.  
"The trusted guide and councillor to the one my beloved avatar, a Bastet, keeps her constant vigil over…"  
"Bastet?" The…cat-woman? didn't reply. "Why are you here?…What do you want?"  
"I - am here because I wish to be certain you harm neither of the Laicar you now hold here. I am here to be certain you abuse neither Sylvana nor Serene…"  
"Why do you care about them?" The woman let out a low chuckle.  
"I would have thought it was obvious…Sylvana and Serene are both marked and protected. I watch over Sylvana, my twin sister watches over Serene…and now, I warn you, if you harm either one of them, I promise you here and now, that I will bring all of the wrath of the Havens and the Hells down on your head and the rest of your beloved empire." Dilandau felt his blood begin to boil. How dare she threaten him. Her kind served his!  
"I could see that you were punished for speaking to me in the way you just did!" he yelled. The woman's jade orbs flashed, literally, with anger.  
"You will watch your tongue or you will lose it," she hissed as the walls of his room all exploded in white-hot flames, and he thought he could hear the loud rumble of thunder and the howl of gales over the roar of the flames. Dilandau began to feel nauseous and he felt chills ripple up and down his spine.   
"You be careful how you treat Sylvana or I will make you regret ever setting eyes upon her…and if you even consider harming Serene, I'll make you regret the day you were ever conceived!" She then released Dilandau from her powerful gaze and turned away and walked toward the door, vanishing even before she reached it. The bright, scorching flames vanished like phantoms and the sounds of what seemed to be a raging storm outside ceased. It was as though none of it had ever happened. After several long minutes of sitting in silence, considering, Dilandau finally decided that it had been some sort of waking dream or hallucination and dismissed it. However, the following morning, he discovered that all around the perimeter of his room, his floor was marked with faint, ghostly scorch marks…almost as though it was some sort of unearthly reminder of the cat-woman's warning.  
  
*******  
  
By the end of the first week, Sylvana thought that she had most of her possessions she kept closest to her…She ran her hand over an ancient leather bound tome, tracing the runes with her fingers each in their turn. It was locked, the key hidden away from all who would ever seek to use the knowledge hidden within its pages, the book itself ensorcelled lest someone attempted to get inside it without the key. It was entitled 'The Mark of Blood,' and was a guide to the path of dark magick. It was the grimoire of Arabella Bloodmoon, a very evil, sadistic and powerful sorceress who had tortured and killed thousands of innocent people only to increase the power of her magic. Sylvana pulled her hand away from the book suddenly as though she'd been burned. She shuddered as though she'd seen or felt something so disturbing it made her ill. She took the book and hid it away in a safe place. Many of the Zaibach soldiers she'd met reminded her of Arabella…They seemed to have utter disregard for any and all life so long as their own ends would be fulfilled…  
The Dragon Slayers would be going out today to hunt their so-called dragon. Sylvana knew not whether this dragon was a true dragon or a person they'd named the dragon, but she could feel almost what seemed to be tension and excitement filling the air around her. She had raised quite strong mind shields to block out most of the emotions swirling throughout the Vione, but faint emotions still leaked through a little…She could never erect a shield strong enough because of the power of her empathic gift. She hated this, for the energy that rose up before a battle was strong and it was making her anxious and that in turn caused her to pace relentlessly. Finally, though slowly, she felt the tension in the air begin to ease and she knew that they were finally headed out. She let out a sigh and waited a few minutes before going to stand before her full-length mirror. She was glad Serene was sleeping; she didn't think the small girl ready to view scenes of battle and bloodshed even if she did recall her many past lives. Sylvana raised her arm holding her hand out with her palm facing the slick glass surface. She then spoke in a commanding voice, the incantation she always used to open her view.  
"Gateway of realities, separate dark from light. Gateway of truth, grant me clear sight…" It wasn't exactly necessary to speak the incantation, but she was an empath and empaths normally did not need to direct their gifts in this particular way, so she had to use words to focus her gifts of farsight properly. The image in the mirror dimmed until she saw the image of the heavens…darkness flecked with thousands upon millions of tiny glowing pinpricks that were stars. Here she closed her eyes, envisioning the Dragon Slayers in their guymelefs. Her visualization didn't need to be perfectly accurate for her mind to subconsciously recognize the auras of different people and automatically reached out toward them when doing something such as this. It would have been easier by far had Anya been with her, for Anya was her 'bridge' to the Nether Realms where all souls could be sought out…for this was where physical and astral crossed. The mirror glowed with a dim light causing her to open her eyes as the scene unfolded before her:  
  
The Zaibach guymelefs, now cloaked, were headed toward a city she didn't know. They were cloaked, but granted clear sight and because of her ability to see the auras of people when she wished, she alone could see them through her window. She watched as they approached the unsuspecting city and felt her entire body scream for her to do something, anything, if only to save a few innocent lives…but she knew she could do nothing, not yet. The attack came quick and fierce and she sucked in a shaky breath, praying to the Powers to protect the people from this onslaught. Unexpected, unbidden, the vision shifted of its own accord and she felt her eyes widen in surprise…Never had such a thing happened before. Her eyes were now upon a young man, surely no older than she was. He was dressed simply, his raven hair slightly tousled and windblown, all falling in his liquid brown eyes. And yet, despite his simple appearance, she saw he had the aura of strength, the aura of nobility…Was he a prince then? A king? He climbed into a guymelef of his own…He was going out to meet the Slayers! She knew there was something special about him, but she didn't know what. She watched as he engaged in the battle and saw immediately that Dilandau's blood-red guymelef when straight for him. The captain had a personal vendetta with this dark haired warrior it seemed. And then it happened, the ebony-haired youth's guymelef converted into of all things…   
"A dragon," Sylvana breathed, now seeing that this dark haired young man was the future of Gaea. Now she prayed to the Powers That Be to protect him against all enemies for she automatically knew in her bones and blood and soul that if he failed, Gaea would be doomed, utterly and completely. The realities that converged here would fragment, Gaea would die and there would be nothing…She now saw it in her own mind's eye, shown to her by the powers and she shuttered violently. And still the battle raged, fires burned and she imagined that she could hear the cries of the innocent, cries of fear, cries of pain. She had to do something…She couldn't let another innocent life be sacrificed in the name of Zaibach's sinister goals. She stretched out her mind and just before she could do anything…  
:No, Sylvana!: She started; she knew that voice. :You cannot reach that far, not yet, you're not ready…: She felt the presence of her guide though she couldn't see her. She had to do something…if she lost her life in the process, to be it. :What purpose can you serve if you are dead? You may save the battle, but the war had just begun.: She felt herself clenching and unclenching her hands, her silver nails biting into the tender skin of her palms. Her blood sang with urgency…if she just stood by and watched, hundreds of innocent lives would be lost! She recalled something someone, someone very wise, had told her once…Had it been her Da?   
'Sylvana, the best way for evil to prevail, is for good people like you and I to do nothing…' She felt a clench in her chest.  
:If you do something now, before you are ready, you will die, and leave Serene in the hands of the Zaibach. If you do something now, you may save a few hundred lives, but many more will die later during the course of the war and thus you death will come to naught…You must choose the less of two evils…and only you know in your heart which one is right.: Sylvana closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath and released her gathered energy into the otherplanes. Her guide was right…she had to choose the lesser of two evils…She loathed it, but she would have to wait. She drew back from the mirror and waved a hand, banishing the image. She couldn't stand to watch anymore if she could do nothing. At that same moment, there was the soft whisper of feathered wings. She turned toward the balcony to see, perched there, a large bird, it's feathers all seeming to flicker and change colour like flames. False sparks rained down from its long eye-spotted tail feathers. It regarded Sylvana with a large obsidian, gold-pupiled eye, calmly.  
"Anya," whispered Sylvana, "you're here, you came…"  
:Of course I came. You need me, as loathed as you are to admit it.: The bird warbled as she spoke telepathically to Sylvana. Sylvana made her way over to the balcony and rested her arms on the railing.  
"You're right, Anya," she agreed, "I need as many friends as possible in the god forsaken place…"  
  
*******  
  
The casualties were unbelievable, and Sylvana couldn't believe the mess some of the Slayers were in, she was positively appalled. Almost every one of the Slayers who had accompanied Dilandau in the attack were injured…few had escaped unscathed. Sylvana made her way from one to the next, deciding which badly needed her gifts and which didn't. most injuries were minor cuts and bruises, for which she made poultices and bandaged, simple as simple. Broken bones she set and splinted, using only a small amount of healing energy to begin the bones' knitting. She was doing this when Dilandau, looking as though he was furious and barely keeping it contained, approached her.  
"What are you doing?" he demanded. Sylvana arched a graceful silver eyebrow at him.  
"What you brought me here to do, I believe, if I am not mistaken," she replied and then turned her back to him in dismissal.  
  
*****  
  
What she was brought here to do. Dilandau's anger flared…This was not what he had meant.  
"You're a healer…you're supposed to have healing gifts…You're supposed to be using them." Sylvana didn't turn away from the Slayer she was tending.  
"Are you telling me how to do my job?" she asked in a flat tone. When Dilandau didn't reply, she finished tending her patient's wounds and thus being done stood and turned to the Slayers' captain. She wiped her hands on a rag and then crossed her arms under her breasts as she gazed steadily at Dilandau with pale eyes.  
"I brought you here to make certain my men would always be fit for battle…you will use your gifts -"  
"Or what?" Sylvana brushed her long braid, back over her shoulder and tilted her chin up slightly, "you'll kill me? Now is it just me, or would that completely defeat the purpose of bringing me here in the first place?" She let out a low, completely mirthless, chuckle. "I believe I had better make something perfectly clear…I heal in my own way. None of the injuries your Dragon Slayers suffered are life threatening and their wounds will heal with time."  
"Time! -"  
"Yes, time. One of a healer's most important philosophies is as follows…'A good healer knows when to heal and when to let time heal…' I will not waste my life energy on superficial wounds, Dilandau, no matter how much you threaten me. Now, I'll give you a choice…You let me be and I'll heal…in my own way…or I don't heal at all and you can find yourself a new healer or physician, though I doubt you'll find another with the healing knowledge, healing skills and healing gifts I possess…" Now Dilandau's rage burned white-hot and he opened his mouth to speak, but Sylvana quickly beat him to it.  
"It was nice arguing with you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have more injured to take care of…" With nothing more, Sylvana turned her back on the Dragon Slayer and walked away. Dilandau was struck by how easily she dismissed him, how carelessly she defied him, how bluntly she stated her opinion. He was surprised when she suddenly halted mid-step and turned back toward him, almost as though she'd sensed his thoughts…Maybe she had.  
"By the way, I thought I ought to tell you. I saw the battle today…"  
'What?' Dilandau couldn't believe what he was hearing. The venomous smile that had been on Sylvana's face quickly vanished to be replaced by an expression completely unreadable.  
"Hundreds of innocent people slaughtered…Men, women, children ,murdered. Do you experience some sort of sick pleasure from it? Or do you honestly believe that the ends justify the means when it comes to the hunt of your…dragon?" This was eerie…How the hell could she have seen the battle? Sylvana gave Dilandau no time to recover his wits. She once more turned her back and walked away leaving Dilandau to watch after her as she cast a glance at the last two Dragon Slayers. She said something to them, nodded at their reply and then left, probably headed back to her own quarters.  
  
*******  
  
Serene sat cross-legged on the bed, one of Sylvana's heavy books balanced in her small lap. However, she wasn't actually reading it. She had her elbows resting on the open pages, her chin cupped in her hands. She was only five summers, but even so, she could sense Sylvana's anger…Oh, sure, she suppressed it, she buried it, she hid it behind a mask of calm and serenity, but deep within she seethed with rage as hot as the sun. Serene also sensed that this rage was completely directed at one and only one person…Dilandau. Serene straitened up and closed the book. She slid down off the bed, carrying the heavy book back to the shelf.  
'Dilandau…' Serene knew that she was several years Sylvana's junior, but her spirit was about as old as Sylvana's and like Sylvana she remembered nearly every one of her past lives, and she had an ability Sylvana didn't. She could see people for who they truely were. She could see that Dilandau had not always been a cruel, sadistic, murderous tyrant who walked a fine, nearly non-existant, line between sanity and utter madness. She told Sylvana none of this, though. She may have the memories of her many lives, but she was still a small child and it was doubtful that Sylvana would believe her. She'd find a way to make Sylvana see it, she had to…  
  
*******  
  
A vast green field spangled with bright patches of mulitcoloured flowers spread out before him. Dilandau gazed around in some amount of wonder…how had he gotten here? Somehow, he had a feeling that he knew this place, but he couldn't trace it.  
"You don't remember do you?" Dilandau started and whirled around to come face to face with a golden haired young woman who appeared to be about his age.  
"What do you mean?" he demanded, "who are you?" The girl tilted her head and regarded Dilandau with clear, sparkling blue eyes…Not unlike Serene's he noted.  
"You know this place, you know me, you just don't remember." She replied and spread her hands. She was almost talking in riddles. He hated riddles, "but that's not why you're here," she continued.  
"Then why am I here?"  
"Because you're killing yourself and in that way you're killing me as well…"  
"What?" More riddles.  
"Every time you spill the blood of an innocent person you kill a part of yourself…You have to stop or not only will you loose your life, you'll loose your soul as well…"  
"My soul," Dilandau chuckled and shook his head, "you don't know what you're talking about."  
"I do…You already have some people out for your blood…If they ally together…" She shrugged, "Ultimately it's up to you…I'm not in control anymore…"  
"What are you talking about?" demanded Dilandau.  
"That's not for me to say…You have to remember on your own."  
"What?"  
"You'll know soon enough…"  
  
Dilandau's eyes shot open and he slowly sat up. He'd never had a dream like that before. He was sure he knew that girl, but he couldn't quite place her. What had she meant…She had seemed to know him so well…he didn't understand. He laid back down and tried to sleep, but something told him that he'd be awake the rest of the night. 


	3. Chapters 3-6

Chapter 3  
  
Sylvana went over the notes she'd written about the vision the Powers had sent her adding any more as was needed. She let the memory play over in her mind again.  
'The converged realities will fragment, infinity will shatter and Gaea will be destroyed…'  
"Dust to dust," she murmured and closed the book she kept her notes in. She locked it and then stowed the key away and replaced the book on the shelf. She hadn't been able to get the vision out of her head since the day it had been revealed to her. It just kept replaying in her head over and over. She'd even dreamed it once or twice and it had been more detailed then ever. She didn't know why it should be up to a Laicar to solve a disaster the humans were bringing upon themselves. The Laicar could simply escape to a new realm as they had when the humans of earth had seen fit to chase them away for fear of their great power. Since then, the Laicar had always been hesitant to get involved in human affairs. If there was one-thing humans did best, it was to get themselves in over their heads and then have no way to bail out the boat before it sank, so to speak. This time, however, it was different. It was only one human who sought this destruction. The others involved were merely incidental. They were the servants and lackeys of this man. In truth they were only following orders and thus were more deserving of compassion in the eyes of the Powers. Also, there was the fact that there were others who saw the flaws in Dornkirk's ideals, even if they didn't realize what the consequences would be if they failed. There were still humans deserving of mercy, thus were the Powers That Be, be they gods or other, willing to be merciful. Sylvana sighed, but why should she be the one to right these wrongs? She knew the answer…It was because of who she was…who her father was, and where she was. She was her father's daughter, thus did she have the attention of the Powers already; child of Falcon and Phoenix; Air and Flame…Healer, enchantress and prisoner of Lord Dilandau Albatou. She was conveniently on a Zaibach floating fortress. She had some amount of influence here, even if none of the soldiers realized it, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else here the Powers wished for her to take notice of…or someone. Her guide was remaining stubbornly silent about such a thing and as for Serene, if she knew anything, she too had nothing to say at the time. Sylvana felt the first symptoms of a headache coming on…stress. Too many questions, too many concerns…and far too many injured soldiers to take care of. Sylvana resisted the urge to fling the first thing that came into her hand across the room and collapsed onto her bed with a groan. The Powers were punishing her; the gods were punishing her; someone was punishing her, that had to be it!  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau puzzled over his strange dream for the third time since he'd had it. What exactly did it mean…and who was that girl? He knew her…he was sure he knew her, but how? From where? He couldn't remember ever meeting her before…but then, there tended to be a lot of things about his life he didn't remember to his utmost frustration. He knew he should be concerning himself more with that Laicar. How was he supposed to get her to follow his commands when she openly defied him the way she did? It drove him insane…well more so than he already was anyway. It didn't matter, all people had their weaknesses, and once he found hers, he'd break her and mould her to his will easily. He contemplated the child a moment. That little brat could easily be Sylvana's weakness, but he was reminded of the words of that strange cat-woman. Dared he threaten the tiny Laicar? Dared he risk his life and the rest of Zaibach on a whim to control a woman who could possibly be controlled some other way? No, he didn't, for now little Serene would remain safe…for now.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana gazed out at the vast azure sky; It was -- so beautiful. Gods, how she ached to be out there soaring on the wind like she used to for hours on end to clear her head when she was back, safe in the vale. She closed her eyes and felt the breeze in her hair and on her face. What she wouldn't give to feel the wind against her wings, the ground, seemingly along with her problems, far away as the air currents carried her which ever way they pleased. She sighed and let her imagination carry her away.  
  
****  
  
Viole entered Sylvana's quarters without knocking. It was one of those days when one of the representatives of her clans would come, if only to remind her that they hadn't forgotten her. At first he didn't see her as he cast his glance about, but then his eyes alighted on her where she stood on her balcony, a slight breeze blowing through her hair and causing her long viridian skirt to billow slightly about her legs. Hesitantly he approached her.  
"Sylvana, you're supposed to be meeting with one of your clan members…" he stated matter-of-factly, and then curiously, "What are you doing?"  
"Mmm?…feeling the wind," she murmured as he came to stand beside her, "You have no idea what it feels like to be a bird in a cage, do you?" She opened her pale, silvery eyes and looked at him. What kind of statement was that?  
"You're not a bird," he protested, somewhat confused. Sylvana let out a low chuckle.  
"What, they didn't tell you? Fauquon means falcon child…and I am a bird when I choose to become one…" What? Did this mean that the rumours were true? Could she really change her form? Viole shook his head as if to clear it of such ludicrous thoughts.  
"Let's go," he said, a little more sharply than he'd intended and immediately regretted it as he saw Sylvana's well constructed barriers close firmly shut.  
"Very well then," she muttered and pushed herself away from the balcony railing and headed toward the door.  
  
****  
  
Sylvana couldn't help but wonder who'd come to visit her this time… It would probably be Ice-Moon. She was the one who came most often. No doubt checking to make sure that her charge was still safe and well…Though why she suspected that her guide wouldn't tell her if Sylvana were otherwise was beyond her. Sylvana entered the room and halted mid-step. Could it really be?  
"Adriel!" she cried running to him and throwing herself into his arms, "I can't believe it. It seems like it's been years, no decades -- no longer, lifetimes since I've seen you." She heard Adriel laugh in his warm tenor voice.  
"You didn't think I'd come and visit you?" He let a look of mock indignation play across his beautiful face, "now really Sylve, you know me so much better than that."  
"Yes, well," Sylvana shrugged fluidly, "it's hard not to despair in this place. I hate this place…You have no idea how many times I've longed to accidentally (on purpose) knock over a candle onto my books…" Adriel circled her shoulders with a graceful, yet muscular arm.  
"You wouldn't do that; you love your books far too much…"  
"Just the same, it would be a worth while sacrifice." She let out an explosive sigh and pressed her hands against her face. "I'm holding on by a fine thread, Adriel…I long to unleash the full force of my gift on that bastard Dilandau…" Here she actually growled.  
"Now, now, come, Sylvana, don't lower yourself to his level, it's not worth it." Sylvana let out another shaky sigh.  
"You're right, Adriel, you're right. He's not worth my time and energy…" She brushed a pale flaxen strand out of his bottomless, sea-green eyes, "I'll try to hold on a while longer…but I can't make any promised about how long I'll last." Adriel kissed her forehead.  
"Come now," he said, "there are much more happier things to talk about."  
  
Adriel remained almost the entire day, but finally he had to go if her were to make it back to the vale before night fall, not that the darkness bothered him to badly, he being of Owl Clan.  
"Sylvana, before I go there's something I have to tell you," Adriel murmured, "The three clans have begun to get organized. We're all planning a way to get you away from here."  
"No!" cried Sylvana sharply, "no, Adriel, you mustn't, too many people will get hurt…"  
"Don't be ridiculous, Sylvana, you yourself said that you can't stand to be in this place much longer. Surely these humans can't afford to be fighting two different wars at the same time."  
"That's not the point, Adriel…I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and there are for more subtle ways to escape than starting a battle."  
"Sylvana -"  
"No, I'm serious…tell them to leave things alone. You wish to fight, fine…but don't make it about me." A strange unreadable look crossed Adriel's face, "I mean it, Adriel!" Sylvana said, "Leave me out of it; go join the humans on the other side, but leave me out of it." Just as she said this Dilandau showed up with three of his dragon slayers. Sylvana looked at the pale captain and sighed mockingly, "Aren't you dead yet?" she asked letting a nasty smile touch her lips. She then looked past the captain to his slayers and held back an animalistic snarl. Something was going on, and she didn't like the smell of it. "What's going on?" She asked in a poisonously sweet tone.  
"These dragon slayers will escort Adriel out beyond any Zaibach forces so that he doesn't meet with any…unfortunate accidents." This time a growl did escape Sylvana. What was Dilandau up to? Adriel laid a calming hand on Sylvana's shoulder.  
"I'll see you soon," he promised.  
"Remember what I said," she said in a low voice. Adriel sighed but nodded and then gave her a quick, sweet kiss before shifting into the form of an eagle sized golden, eared owl. Sylvana watched until Adriel was out of her sight and then turned, slowly, deliberately, to face the pale Zaibach captain.  
"I know you're up to something, human," she hissed, "and if any harm comes to Adriel, I promise you, you won't live to regret it." She then pushed her way past him and vanished through the door.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sylvana had been delighted when Dilandau had requested…actually it had been more of a demand…that she spar with him. She'd been sparring with two or three of the other dragon slayers a couple times a week and word of her surprising skill had reached the captain's ears. Her mother and then her guide had always believed that one could never be too careful and both had trained her to use sword and knife well. Her style was slightly different from that which these humans used, which gave her an edge. She was always able to catch them off guard with a well-timed move they didn't know. Her sword was a slender double-edged blade that was surprisingly light. This suited her well for her size and it being made of Laicar steel, as the humans had come to call it, was far stronger than any blade the Zaibach soldiers possessed.   
The Laicar weren't warriors, they didn't believe in battles among those of the same race…As far back as Laicar history could tell, never had there been a war among the Laicar clans. The only wars in their history were those between the dark sorcerers and between other beings who sought their destruction; humans having the greatest staring rolls in these chronicles.  
Sylvana would have to be careful, it would be too easy for her to snap and do something she'd regret later on. She'd have to remain temperate or someone would die, and she had little doubt just who that someone would be.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau had been surprised when he heard from his slayers that the Laicar woman was skilled in swordplay. He didn't know of many women, who could fight well. As a matter-of-fact, only one of his dragon slayers was actually a woman. Women just didn't fight…well, human women anyway, and even that wasn't entirely true. He was impatient to see just how skilled she truly was…It was equally likely that those three slayers were no more than incompetent.  
"I certainly hope you aren't making a mistake, human." Dilandau turned just as Sylvana appeared. Her pale tresses were tied back loosely with a jade-green cord and she wore a sleeveless, short-skirted dress of the same colour; one that seemed to have the elaborate patterns of leaves so expertly woven into it that they seemed to change as she moved; the very one she'd been wearing when they'd first met those months back when his guymelef had crashed in the deep woods belonging to the Laicar. She wore boots, as opposed to the sandals she usually wore, that came up just past the middle of her calves and in place of the tapered crystal on the platinum chain she usually wore, she wore a braided silver or platinum torque. She absently toyed with one of the falcon-shaped armbands she wore about her upper arms. She often wore these, the symbol of her clan. Her look was cool and indifferent and she regarded him with her pale icy eyes for several moments. Was that irritation he saw in them? Perhaps a suppressed flash of anger? She held in her hand what appeared to be a slender sword, still sheathed and she rested the point of it on the floor and leaned against it slightly.  
"Do you have any idea what will happen if I lose my temper during this little sparring session?" she asked in a soft voice that seemed to make it sound that much more ominous.  
"Is that a threat?" demanded Dilandau almost surprised at that nearly ludicrous notion. Sylvana shrugged in that fluid way of hers, never taking her intense gaze off of him.  
"Would you like it to be?" she asked, still in that cool soft tone. Dilandau sneered  
"How about we find out just what you're made of? My dragon slayers say you're good…but I'm still sceptical. You don't seem to be the type to enjoy a good battle." Sylvana shifted and pulled her sword from its sheath. It seemed to be alight with a dull fire, just as her dragon-like eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Light glinted off her blade, revealing what appeared to be runes, inset with ivory, that ran down the length of the blade. The hilt was shaped like some sort of bird, its long tail streaming partway down the middle of the blade itself and its eyes inset with glittering blue gems. Dilandau blinked and the ivory runes seemed to glow dimly and then form words…It took him a moment before he realized that they formed a name, 'Quicksylver'. Sylvana let a faint smile touch her lips.  
"Battle? Two people sparring hardly constitutes a battle, Dilandau," she said, her tone still soft, but no less menacing, and not at all hiding her contempt for him, "Are you sure you want to do this?" As a reply, the young man charged her. Sylvana quickly spun out of the way and met his first swing deftly with her own sword.  
"Nice try," she hissed softly, almost through her teeth, "but you'll have to try harder…" Dilandau swung, Sylvana parried and then ducked out of the way of another swing. She was quick and lithe and almost seemed to dance as she spun and parried.  
"So, am I as skilled as your slayers claimed?" she asked as she dodged another swing and danced out of the range of his sword, "my mother was one of the finest swordswomen of our clan…She taught me well before she died and my guide continued my training once she was gone. There isn't a Laicar woman alive who is not skilled with at least one weapon…"  
"You're trying to distract me," Dilandau snapped.  
"Not so," replied Sylvana as she parried, "I talk to divert my concentration from what my sword arm is doing…" She danced out of his range again and then moved swiftly forward to attack, "A good Laicar sword-master knows that in a battle it's not thought that constitutes high skill, it's *instinct*…" As she said this she dodged a strike, then whirled, whipped her arm backward and struck Dilandau in the face with the hilt of her sword. Not expecting this, the strike jarred the slayer captain and he stumbled back, his grip loosening on his sword just enough that Sylvana could kick it free of his hand. She then used her foot to cast it into the air so that she could catch it in her free hand. She pointed both swords at the captain and stared at him coolly in silence for several good long moments. Dilandau gazed back at her and thought he saw a violent flash of hate pass over her features. She adjusted her grip on the swords, tightening it as though trying to make a careful decision and then she slowly lowered the two swords.  
"One other thing," she said, her voice calm, "I was taught that in real life battles are never fair, so I don't ever fight fair when I spar…" She backed away a few steps. "I believe this session is finished," she stated and then tossed Dilandau his sword before snatching up her scabbard and then vanishing from the room.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana gazed out silently over the land far below the fortress. She had not yet changed from what she'd worn during her sparring session with the slayers' captain. She had been thinking…  
"You think too much Sylvana," a voice echoed in her memory. It had been Myrage who had spoken those words the night before they'd left for the festival.  
"Indeed? Well at least I think," she had replied to her golden-eyed sister. What were her siblings doing now? She wondered. She sighed and then pushed herself away from the balcony, considering again the mock battle she'd had with Dilandau. She doubted he had any idea how near at hand death had been then. After she'd disarmed him, a sudden flash of hateful anger had taken hold of her. If it hadn't been for her self-control she very well could have killed him then, the temptation had been so strong.  
"When you fight against monsters, you must look within so as to be certain you do not become a monster yourself…" Her Da had had been full of such proverbs. She remembered that much about him and he was always quoting one or another to her and her siblings.  
"It's far easier said than done, Da," she now murmured to herself, "especially when hate has planted its dark seed within your soul…Gods, never in my lives did I believe I could hate one person so deeply." She was glad Serene wasn't there. She had gone off somewhere with wise Anya to keep an eye on her. Sylvana knew the child, be she empath or no, would pick up on her feelings right now. She doubted they had ever been so intense as they now were. She absently twisted one of her platinum rings back and forth, as she thought to herself.  
'Sylvana,' she told herself mentally, 'you're a smart young woman. Get yourself under control. For gods' sake, don't let your hate control you…Hold on to your sanity.' It certainly wasn't easy to stay sane when you had a small child to keep a constant eye on while vultures and wolves watched form behind and the person you were in the custody of was a madman himself.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Anya?" said Serene to the bird perched on her shoulder.  
:Aye, little one?:  
"Do you think Sylvie's all right, I mean, she's harboring a lot of anger and hate, I can sense it…Do you think she'll act on it?" There was a long pause.  
:Well, little fox, I cannot say for certain. She is a strong one, Sylvana, but that Dilandau…Worry not, young one, I'm sure all will be well.: Serene took a few moments to let this sink in and then paused as she turned her glowing sapphire eyes on the firebird.  
"Will she kill him?" She asked in a near whisper, fear evident in her voice and adding a slight edge to her tone.  
:I cannot say, my fox cub. With her powerful gift of empathy and her tendency to lose control of it when in a rage…she very well could…:  
"NO!" cried Serene, "she can't…I mean, she mustn't…I mean -"  
:Peace, child,: murmured the bird in her musical mind voice, :all will be well. Why do you worry so about the boy anyway? He clearly cares for none other than himself. By the winds, I wouldn't be surprised if he truly believed that the whole of the universe revolved around him and not the sun…: This gained the bird a musical giggle out of the little girl.  
"It's hard to explain, Anya, but there's something there…I can sense it, though it's not quite in my vision…yet. I know it's important I find it, but it' so elusive…" That was her spirit speaking now, the ancient knowledge of her past lives all surfacing for that brief moment. The child shrugged so that Anya had to flap her wings to stay balanced as the moment quickly passed.  
:I do wish you would not do that, Serene,: she chided.  
"Sorry, Anya," replied Serene, suppressing another giggle.  
  
*******  
  
Viole wasn't surprised to find Sylvana in her quarters. He had noticed that she spent most of her time there when she wasn't healing the sick and injured men…or sparring. She was now reclining comfortably on her lounge, browsing one of her old leather-bound volumes. Looking at her from his position in the doorway, with the sunlight entering from the balcony doors falling directly upon her, Viole knew for certain that Lord Dilandau couldn't see past his own refection, as handsome as it was. Close to half of Sylvana's thick silvery tresses had been arranged into two plaits entwined with deep violet ribbons that were arranged simply on her head. The rest was left loose to flow in pale silvery waves down her back. She wore a dress, sleeveless and relatively formfitting as usual, the same deep royal purple as the ribbons in her hair, its full-length skirt slit up both sides so that her graceful legs were revealed. She wore her falcon armbands as she usually did, a platinum torque at her throat and the teardrop pendant that she always wore. She didn't look up at him when she spoke.  
"What can I do for you, dragon slayer?" Viole was silent a good while, almost forgetting why he'd come. When he didn't speak, she turned her icy silver-green eyes on him.  
"Well?" she asked, sounding a little impatient. He'd also found that she seemed to be growing less and less patient with the humans around her as each day passed. Somehow, he couldn't blame her. It was clear that she was growing weary of Lord Dilandau's constant abuse and wondered if she was planning to finally deal with him out right…Would she let him help? Viole suddenly caught himself. What was he thinking? Mutiny? Was he thinking about mutiny?  
"Viole!" Sylvana's clear, silvery voice cut knife-like into his thoughts. He snapped back to reality to see Sylvana staring at him intensely. "Was there something you wanted?" The irritation in her voice was quickly growing in strength.  
"Yes…uh…I was sent to bring you a message…Someone's here to see you…" That caught the young woman's attention.  
"That's impossible," she stated flatly in a cool voice after a few moments had passed, "It's too early…" Viole shrugged, not knowing what to tell her. He agreed that it was strange. It was only a week since the young Laicar man had come to visit. He had supposedly been escorted to the outer perimeters of the forest the Laicar called home by three dragon slayers, none of which had returned yet…  
"I don't know what more to tell you," he finally said. Sylvana nodded and snapped her tome shut with a dull bang.  
"And I suppose you're here to escort me as well?" Viole nodded mutely.  
"Typical," she sighed out and levered herself up off the sofa, "Lead the way, human…"  
  
They walked a good distance in silence until Viole broke it.  
"It seems you never come out of your apartment," he stated.  
"Indeed. What of it?"  
"Well…I was just curious as to why?" Sylvana laughed bitterly.  
"Trying to solve the riddle that is Sylvana Moonfire, are you?" she murmured, "It's simple…Promise, me trees, promise me grass, promise me free flowing water and the sky stretched out above me, and then I'll have a reason to leave my apartments. This gloomy place depresses me…Why do you take such an interest in me, human? Haven't you more important things…like your dragon and your war…to concern yourself with?"  
"Probably…but…"Viole stopped himself.  
"But?" Now Sylvana sounded curious.  
"Nothing…"  
"By the Powers! I hate it when people do that…" she grumbled, "start as if to say something and then don't…The only thing more annoying is people who lie to themselves…"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Just what it sounds like…There are too many humans on this flying fortress who are lying to themselves or are following what others expect of them…It's a foolish and pointless way to live." Viole opened his mount to protest, but closed it again. There was a grain of truth to what she said…Actually there were many grains of truth in what she said…As a matter of fact, if each one of those grains was a grain of salt, then they'd probably have enough salt to supply the soldiers of the Vione for half a year. She understood those around her very well, so well in fact that it was uncanny. That was something else Viole had learned about her during the months she'd been on the fortress. She seemed to be able to see into the very hearts of the people around her and see exactly what lay therein, even the most private feelings that were locked away from all others, and sometimes even themselves. She was a mysterious one, that Sylvana.  
  
****  
  
Sylvana still puzzled over Viole. She just couldn't quite understand how he ended up in a place like this, fighting for a mad captain, serving an evil emperor…he didn't strike her as the type who would…of course, it has always seemed to her that humans were likened to wolves, following the pack leader whichever way it may be, whether it be to the hunt or to flee and hide until later. They would even kill off their leader if he were to exhibit any sign of weakness. The thing that made humans different from wolves, though, at least what she found, was that wolves hunted to eat, and killed to protect the pack; they did not kill needlessly. Humans on the other hand…well that was an entirely different story. Many foolish humans hunted for sport and killed in spite…Dilandau was one of these…but Viole wasn't. Humans often puzzled her somewhat. Their women were often oppressed, and their social structure was, often enough, hierarchical. In Laicar society, all people were equal. Important tasks, border patrol, kitchen duty, and many other tasks, such as gardening and hunting, were shared by the entirety of the clan. There was a clan head, but they were chosen by the rest of the clan and were simply there in order to advise and to solve any problems and disputes that the people couldn't. There were the elders, who were all part of a council who worked out important decisions that the rest of the clans often voted on later. The leader of the clans had to be selected by the elders and then accepted by the clans in order to truly become the leader and in a way the leader of the clans was simply the equivalent of the clan heads. There were some tasks that only certain individuals could do, such as seers, and the four classes of magicians, elementalists, mages, sorcerers and enchanters. There was little that resembled a hierarchy in Laicar society and monarches did not exist at all in the true sense of the word. Of course, because of this, Laicar society, it seemed, had grown stagnant over the centuries, but only because the elders had convinced all and sunder that everything was governed by fate and that free will was no more than an illusion. Sylvana didn't believe that, though, but because of these beliefs belonging to the elders, Laicar society had ceased to expand and well…  
'I wonder who's here to see me and why?' She wondered as she entered the room…  
"Sylvan?!" she cried when her eyes rested on her brother, "Sylvan…How…What are you doing here?" she cried hurrying up to him.  
"Sylvana," said Sylvan, a slight smile touching his lips, but Sylvana could sense that something was wrong.  
"Did something happen, Sylvan?" she demanded, "Are Shadow and Myrage all right…What happened…I know something's wrong…I can read you like a book…what's going on…?!"  
"Peace," murmured Sylvan in a calming voice, a much broader smile spreading across his face, "Shadow and Myrage are fine…I came to see how you are and to bring you this…" He handed her a bronze message tube, "Listen," he then continued, "don't open it until you're alone in your quarters, please."  
"What? Why? Sylvan, why can't you just tell me what is going on…Couldn't this have waited?" She indicated the message.  
"No, I'm afraid it couldn't, Sylve…I'm sorry."  
"You're sorry? For what? Now I know something's wrong. Why couldn't this wait? What in the hells are you keeping from me, Sylvan?" Sylvana demanded.  
"Just read the message later and you'll understand," her brother stated calmly just as Dilandau, looking none to pleased, made his appearance. Sylvana glanced over her shoulder at the young silver haired human and then gave her brother an uncertain look before looking again at the message she held in her hand.  
"Very well, Sylvan," she said, "I'd better take my leave." She then turned away and headed for the door, which Dilandau still stood in front of, blocking her exit. "Get out of my way, human," she hissed, "now, if you value your life." A flash of anger distorted Dilandau's handsome features, but only for a moment before his arrogant smile returned. However, he moved out of her way and let her pass without a word.  
  
****  
  
Dilandau eyed Sylvana's twin brother curiously for several moments. The young man's pale silver hair, only slightly darker than his sisters, fell to just barely past his shoulders and he was studying Dilandau in return with is own bright, sparkling eyes the colour of dark jade. He was much taller than Sylvana and though well toned and muscular, still had that elegant, almost cat-like grace that all Laicar appeared to possess.  
"Why are you here, boy?" demanded Dilandau in a mocking tone.  
'Boy,' mouthed Sylvan silently before speaking, "I came to see my sister, I had to deliver a message that couldn't wait. Do you have any family, human…any siblings?" Dilandau was taken aback by this blunt question.  
"What's it to you?" the young captain demanded.  
"Well, you see," said Sylvan, "I wonder, because I was just considering what is contained in that message of Sylvana's. When she finds out about…Well, let's just say that right now, if I were you, I'd be highly on guard, for when she reads it…Human, if I were you, I'd fear for my life. Sylvana is like a wolf with cubs when angered…You obviously haven't been heeding the warnings you've been given, human." Dilandau scoffed.  
"Why should you care so much for her? She landed you all in exile…Why would you follow someone so pathetic into exile? You're all a bunch of sentimental fools…"  
"Better a sentimental fool than a mindless sheep…or a soulless tyrant," Sylvan replied, the epitome of calm. No anger or even irritation showed on his face or lingered in his voice, "We all follow her because we believe in her and her truths and ideals…And I personally follow her because she is my twin sister, born on the same day to the same parents. We share the same parents, the same blood and many of the same beliefs. I would follow her to the ends of Gaea or down into the deepest of the hells to save her if I had to; I would fight, kill and die for her if it would help to bring her truths to light, and I am not the only one who would claim this. You obviously have no idea what it's like to command such loyalty, human, loyalty that is unconditional. Your men fight for you because they feel obliged or because they fear you or your emperor. We fight for Sylvana because we love her and all that she's done for us, even if we are in exile. She is the type of leader you and your accursed emperor could never hope to be…She is my sister, she is the most important thing in the world to me. Let me put it simply: our mother is dead, and our father…well we rarely see him. He more seems like a myth to us that a true person. She is the only true blood kin I have, for our sisters have different mothers. I'd do anything for my sisters, but especially Sylvana."  
"Hmm," Dilandau was somewhat impressed. This young fool showed the kind of loyalty that made for some of the best soldiers. What a shame he wasn't human, and was on the neutral team in this game. The captain stayed silent however.  
"I believe I should now take my leave," stated Sylvan calmly, "Oh, and take my advise, human, watch your back or Sylvana will put a knife in it after she'd finished with that message. She may seem a weak woman to your eyes, but she's far stronger than any she-wolf when push comes to shove…be careful." That said, a pale white-silver glow emanated from Sylvan and then there was a white falcon in the place of where the young man had been before. The large bird soared away from the Vione with surprising speed. What had Sylvan meant? Dilandau wondered. What were those sneaky youths plotting now?  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Sylvana perused a book, she found herself reading the same paragraph for abut the fifth time. It was official -- she was completely distracted. Her eyes drifted back to her desk where the bronze message tube sat; the message still unread. She was afraid to open it; afraid to find out just what had happened and who it had happened to. She knew something was wrong, that something had happened…to someone she cared about. She turned her eyes back to her book, only to find herself utterly unable to concentrate. With a sight of exasperation she shut the book with a bang, tossed it onto the bed, and levered herself to her feet. She took several steps toward her desk, then stopped, and just stared at the message. Slowly, she began to pace while chewing on a silver thumbnail, debating internally whether she really wanted to find out what that message had to say or not. She knew it was nothing good, Sylvan had already made it that clear. Finally she ceased her pacing and stared at that damned scroll tube again for several minutes before sucking in a deep, shaky breath and walking the rest of the way to her desk and with one more moment's hesitation, she picked up the message and removed the rolled up parchment from the tube. She took in another deep breath and began to read the scroll. As she read, she felt the blood drain from her face and she had to read it several more times before what had happened finally sank in and the parchment fell from her trembling hands.  
"Oh, gods, no," she whispered in a hoarse voice. Of all the terrible things she might have been expecting, this had to be one of the worst…never in her worse nightmares had she ever…She felt a wave of nausea wash over her and she hurried over to her balcony for some fresh air. She leaned against the railing, feeling her entire body trembling uncontrollably and it was only then that she realized that she was weeping bitter tears. This was Dilandau's doing, she had little doubt and this was the final straw. She was finished playing his cruel game. She wouldn't take any more. Her bitter sorrow was quickly replaced as a furious rage washed over her.  
"Enough is enough," she snarled to herself. She made her way toward the door, only pausing long enough to snatch up the roll of parchment from the floor and then exited her quarters and made her way toward where she expected Dilandau most likely to be.  
  
"We can't let you pass." If Sylvana hadn't been angry before, she certainly was now. She narrowed her ice-cold eyes at the guards then spoke in the poisonously sweet tone she used when she was brimming with hateful fury and was trying to keep it from erupting.  
"I must speak with Lord Dilandau, it's important." The guard that had spoken to her blanched at the contempt in her voice that was completely unhidden despite the honey sweet tone. Several moments passed in silence. Finally, Sylvana spread her arms.  
"Will you permit me to pass or no?" she asked sounding bored. The guards exchanged nervous glances, but stood steadfast before the closed door.  
"I'm sorry, but we cannot let you through," said the second guard. A bitter chuckle escaped Sylvana's throat.  
"I'll make you a deal," she said, still in that venomously pleasant voice, "you let me pass, and I'll let you live…" Now the guards both quailed at the malevolence in her voice and then stepped out of the way. Sylvana let a dangerous smile touch her lips, "Thank you," she said and pushed open the door.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau was holding a breifing with his dragon slayers about their next campaign to capture the dragon. He was in the middle of what he was saying when there was a loud bang as the door flew open.  
"Dilandau!" Sylvana didn't exactly shout, but the resonance she used allowed her voice to carry throughout the room, almost seeming to amplify the authoritative tone, she now used. Dilandau stood to look over top of the heads of his men to the beautiful young Laicar who stood just inside the door. He saw she clutched something tightly in her hand and the fury on her face was unmistakable.  
"What are you doing here?!" he demanded, "How did you get past the guards?" A wicked smile passed across her features.  
"Guards? Oh, you mean those men outside the door? They let me pass. It seems they value their lives more than others on this fortress."  
"What?!" Sylvana's smile was quick to fade and as she moved away from the door and headed toward Dilandau, the ranks of men parted to let her through until she stood directly before him.  
"I demand a word with you, human," she snarled.  
"Who are you to demand anything?" demanded Dilandau, his own anger, at first being interrupted and now being made a fool of in this manner, beginning to rise.  
"I am a Laicar enchantress of one of the highest orders and the future leader of my people…and you are just a human," Sylvana snarled back "The only reason you remain alive is because I obviously have higher moral standards than you do and excellent control over my temper, but now my patience has reached the end of its rope."   
"What are you talking about?"  
"You promised me you wouldn't harm him," hissed Sylvana, brandishing the crumpled piece of parchment at him.  
"Who?" demanded Dilandau.  
"Is there something wrong with your head?" snapped Sylvana, "You had Adriel killed! You promised me he wouldn't be harmed!" Dilandau crossed his arms and let a smirk touch his lips.  
"Adriel…you mean that coward who was here about a week ago?"  
"Coward? You have him killed when he's unsuspecting and outnumbered and you call him a coward?! You impossible bastard!" Dilandau chuckled and approached the small Laicar.  
"What if I did have him killed? Do you really think you can do anything about it…little girl?"  
"Oh, I assure you -- there is much I can do, human. What I'd like to know is how you can sleep at night after all that you've done to this world. You will have a hand in causing it's destruction…did you know that, Lord Dilandau?" She spoke his name like it left a foul taste in her mouth. Her pale silvery eyes seemed to be ablaze with fury. Dilandau scoffed, "I'm tired of your abuse, human. I tolerated it these past months only because I have a sense of honour that you obviously don't. I agreed to be your healer in return for Adriel's life, now, he's dead and I'm no longer bound to follow your orders. Gods…I should have left you in the woods for the wolves and the wyrms. I'll see your blood pay for his, so help me I swear it -"  
"That's enough!" snapped Dilandau. His temper finally snapping, he quickly raised his arm and slapped the smaller woman across the face hard enough that she reeled under the blow as the sound resounded through the hall. A thick silence fell upon all the men there. Even Dilandau was surprised that he'd raised his hand against her. Slowly, Sylvana straightened and looked directly into the young man's eyes. Shock was the most evident in them, but also there Dilandau saw, not fear, not submission, as he would have expected to see had she been one of his slayers. No, in her eyes was bright, burning rage, so powerful silvery flames seemed to flicker in them. She raised her left hand and in one surprisingly swift movement backhanded the young man across the face so hard that he staggered. One of the three rings she wore on that hand left an ugly gash, which wept bright red blood across his left cheek. The wound wouldn't scar, but it would be a while before it healed. Dilandau looked even more shocked then she had when he'd struck her.  
"Now, you listen to me, human, and listen well," she hissed in a low, chillingly calm voice, "if you ever dare to raise a hand to me like that again, then you'll be lucky if all you lose is an arm." That said she turned away and headed back toward the door. More than one of the dragon slayers were quick to jump out of her way. None of them had ever seen anything like that. No one had ever stood up to the young lord in that manner before…and no one had ever even dreamed of striking him. Every single eye was on her as she vanished out the door. A tension no one had noticed was there before suddenly seemed to snap and at the exact moment the door slammed shut, every single tapestry on the wall burst into bright indigo and violet flames that continued to burn well after the material had been reduced to ashes. 


	4. Chapters 7-10

Chapter 7  
  
The Stratagos had been noticing that uncanny things had been occurring on the Vione ever since Dilandau had brought the young healer aboard. The first occurrence he remembered was the sudden violent storm that had swept in from no where, powerful enough to destroy the floating fortress with its howling winds and fantastic lightening. It had then died down just as suddenly as it had appeared…Later, in one of Dilandau's chambers, every single tapestry on the wall had been burnt to blackened ashes, though at the time there had been nothing to light a fire so hot in the first place. The scorch marks were still visible on the wall as a dark reminder. Now, the Stratagos himself found himself in a strange place. He was in the middle of some forest, on what appeared to be an ancient cobble road. He knew not what he was doing there, nor how he'd gotten there to begin with, and he was sure it was no country he knew of. It wasn't too long after dusk, judging by the far horizon and there was no sign of civilization in sight other than the antiquated path, so he followed the path, not knowing what else to do. Finally, after only a few minutes it seemed, he found himself in front of what appeared to be some forgotten temple of some sort. It looked as ancient as the road, but strangely enough was not yet in ruins. He made his way up the steps of the temple, if that was indeed what it was, and found the wide, intricate double doors standing open. He glanced around once and then entered.  
Inside, the narrow corridor was alight with torches all along the walls. He followed the passage until it opened into a wide chamber. It was mostly dark but for two braziers in the centre on either side of a high stone table. Before it, with her back to him, stood a woman with just past shoulder length, sleek ebon hair.  
"Welcome…Folkin Fanel," she said in a smoky warm bell-like voice that sounded almost…ethereal, without even turning to face him.  
"How did you -"  
"Know your true name?" she finished for him, her voice betraying some amount on humour. She chuckled softly, not unlike he was wont to do at times, "There is much I know, young one…" She lit a candle, and suddenly, without warning, a wave of light washed over the chamber as hundreds of pillar candles arranged on the walls of the chamber also lit themselves. Now the chamber was clearly visible. It more resembled a great hall. Pillars surrounded the perimeter and high windows were set in the walls in almost strategic places. The pillars all appeared to have designs or glyphs of some sort carven into them. Now the woman turned to face him. She appeared younger than he'd been expecting. Her skin was a dull golden-bronze and almost appeared to shimmer just a little bit. She was graceful and shapely; her dress simple white linen, but with silver designs around the base of the skirt and about the top. The skirt itself was slit up to about the middle of her thighs on one side. She wore silver sandals on her feet and silver bands on her upper-arms with bracelets around her wrists to match. The most colour was found in her wide, heavy looking, silver, lapiz and obsidian collar and the turquoise beads she wore in her hair along with silver ones to match, and on her forehead she wore a simple platinum coronet. The most striking thing about her, however, were her sparkling jade-green eyes, which were cat-like, slanted with vertically slit pupils. Her eyes were even more accented by the dark kohl she had painted them with and the silver she'd painted her eyelids with. One other thing that was clearly unnatural was a silver looped cross, which appeared to be painted or tattooed on her forehead. She smiled softly at him.  
"Welcome, Folkin Fanel," she said again, "to the Realm of Dreams…"  
  
*******  
  
General Adelphus had had strange dreams before, but this one was like none he'd ever had. He'd never seen this strange temple-like structure before, nor had he ever been in the woods it was located in. He now entered the grand hall to find it alight with hundreds of candles. Before what appeared to be an altar stood a woman lighting what appeared to be sticks of incense. A faint sent of rose drifted to him, making him feel a little more relaxed. Next, the woman lit what he guessed were oil diffusers. The mingling scents of rose and lavender drifted dreamily through the wide hall to mix with the odour of burning bees' wax. The woman turned to face him, her long waist length, red hair rippling like liquid fire. She wore a short dress and sandals with laces that ran up to almost her knees. She wore a sword strapped around her supple waist and held a silver pointed spear in her hand. Most of her long fiery hair was loose but that at the front was carefully plaited. She wore what appeared to be a coronet with a rearing snake at the front of it, and below it painted...or maybe tattooed...on her forehead just above her eyebrows was what appeared to be a stylized eye. At her throat, she wore an intricate, though light collar of gold and white quartz. Her skin was a deep, almost burnished bronze and she gazed upon him with intense, almond shaped amber eyes that held a hunger in them that almost reminded him of a lion.  
"Welcome," she said in a silky smooth, smoky voice, "I've been waiting for you, general."  
  
*******  
  
What was this? Another strange dream? Dilandau stood on a balcony over looking a wide hall. Far below he could see two women in unusual dress and two men who he quickly recognized as Zaibach's Folkin Stratagos and General Adelphus…However, neither seemed aware of the other, though both women appeared to acknowledge the presence of the other. This was the first dream…or vision…Dilandau had had in which he really wasn't involved. This time it seemed he was only there to observe. He recognized the dress of the woman who now spoke to Folkin and he wondered if she were the same one who had come to him, though this time, she appeared human. The red-haired woman resembled the other, though she appeared slightly more muscular, a bit taller and perhaps better travelled. The raven headed woman appeared to be more of a…scholar perhaps, while the red-head was undoubtedly a warrior of some degree…He could hear only snatches of what the dark-haired woman said…but, oddly enough, he could hear all of what the read-head said.  
  
*******  
  
The woman gazed knowingly at Folkin with her intense cat-like eyes.  
"Who are you?" asked Folkin calmly, curiously. The young woman, surely younger than he, let a smile touch her lips.  
"I am known by many names, my friend, but I was know best on Earth…that which you call the Phantom Moon…in an ancient country which no longer exists. There they saw me as a goddess. Now I am the guide of the Laicar enchantress your young lord holds in his custody…"  
"Enchantress…You mean the healer?"  
"That I do," replied the young woman with a slight nod of her dark head.  
"Why did you bring me here?" asked Folkin.  
"To speak with you, of course. Things are Gaea grow worse, and many of your people hide deep secrets, and even lie to themselves…I come to warn you, young lord…"  
  
*******  
  
"Who are you? What am I doing here?" demanded the general. The woman before him stepped forward, an almost dangerous smile playing across her face.  
"There are…matters…we must discuss, general," replied the woman.  
"What sort of matters? First tell me who you are." That earned him an almost wolf-like grin, making her remind him all the more of a lioness.  
"I have many names, general. I am the Mistress of Battle and Courage as my dark-haired sister is the Lady of Wisdom and Truth. I was known by several names on your Phantom Moon…that which is called Earth by those who dwell there…You…may call me by my oldest name…Sekhmet."  
"Sekhmet…" The general tested the feel of the unusual name on his tongue.  
"That's right," replied the lady warrior, "and it is of utmost importance that we speak…"  
  
*******  
  
"What do you have to warn me of?" asked Folkin, "And why won't you tell me your name?"  
"As I said, I am known by many names…" She then looked thoughtful, "However, if it is of that much importance that you have a name to put to my face…then call me Bast, the Lady of Wisdom and Truth. My people call themselves the Tara, the Wise Ones. Many a time we have been viewed as gods by humans, but in truth we are not nearly as powerful as true gods. I suppose, however, that many humans…especially those of the more ancient cultures…find it necessary to view those of great magical powers as gods…thus…" Bast shrugged with a cat-like grace. "As to what I have to warn you of…First, your empire will cause fantastic destruction which will end in a terrifying cataclysm the likes of which has not been seen since the fall of Atlantis. Few yet see it, but it will happen; all our seers have seen it…no matter how things turn out, unless Dornkirk is stopped…" Folkin shook his head.  
"The emperor knows what will happen -"  
"Wrong," snapped Bast, pointing a graceful finger at him, "no one knows what will happen but the Gods, the Powers That Be, those the Powers have seen fit to warn and the Tara seers, but I don't expect you to believe me, young lord…"  
  
********  
  
"The main matter I wish to discuss is Lord Dilandau…"  
"Dilandau? Why?" demanded Adelphus.  
"Mmm…because I know the truth about him…and the truth, no matter how well hidden it is, has a funny way of coming out when you least expect it to…" She smiled softly, though perhaps a mite dangerously, almost making what she said seem like a threat, "also, I'm concerned for my young charge. I'm sure you do not know of her, but she is only a small child and though protected by an enchantress and lifetimes of wisdom, I fear she may fall prey to him eventually once he grows tired of the abuse he inflicts on her enchantress guardian…" Adelphus grunted thoughtfully in reply. "Simply put, General Adelphus, it is unavoidable that the truth will come out. It is not a possibility…it is an inevitability. You cannot hide it forever. Eventually the fog will clear, the vale will lift, and the truth will make itself known. To all or a few…it matters not, it will still make itself known…and when you least expect. I fear, however, that when that time comes…my small charge will be in jeopardy. That young lord is a cruel cruel creature general…" The general arched a brow, but continued to look thoughtful.  
  
*******  
  
"I've told you what I intended to tell you," Bast said. She sighed and then frowned; "There is another thing, however. It is not right to lie to yourself, young lord. You do not belong with the Zaibach and you never did." She pointed a finger at him pointedly as she said this, "by lying to yourself you hurt yourself greatly. However, only you can do something about it…I've said my peace." She turned and headed toward a door opposite the one he himself had entered though, but she turned back momentarily. "Heed my warning, young human, If you're emperor succeeds in harnessing the power of Atlantis, then there will be nothing left to celebrate…everything will die…"  
  
*******  
  
Sekhmet looked thoughtful and then nodded to herself…  
"That is all I wished to tell you, general. I leave you now. The Realm of Dreams will allow you to return to your realm in the quickest way once I and my sister are gone. Remember…your young lord will find out about his true origins…I promise you. Farewell." Sekhmet then headed toward a door at the opposite end of the hall. Halfway there she was met by a second woman with ebony dark tresses and a long white dress. The two vanished through the door together and as the door shut, the candles all flickered and went out as if blown out by a sudden gust of wind and all was silent…  
  
*****  
  
Folkin woke; not with a start though. He knew right off that it had not been a dream he'd had. He remembered every detail as if it'd happened. Had Bast been telling the truth? He knew nothing of this race, the Tara; he had no idea what to think. He'd had a feeling that he and she had not been the only ones there, but he'd seen no one else. It didn't matter though…for all he knew, it was just a dream and nothing to concern himself with. He promised himself, however, that he would be more careful…  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes with the dream still vivid in his mind. He'd heard all that the strange woman who called herself Sekhmet had said. How did she know about his past when he knew nothing? The idea that the truth about his past had been deliberately kept from him was hard to swallow to him, but in a strange way he wasn't the least bit surprised. He wondered if Sylvana knew anything about it…well, it didn't matter if she did, he doubted she'd tell him anything. It was surprising to him that she hadn't yet attempted to assassinate him like her brother had swore she might. He felt more frustrated that he'd ever been. Things just seemed to be growing stranger and more complicated with each passing day, while at the same time, seeming to be spiralling faster and faster out of control. It had almost come to feel as if he were getting more and more tangled in a web of his own creation as each day passed…  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Something was very very wrong! Sylvana hadn't said anything, but the emotional turmoil the young enchantress was feeling had nearly blown Serene over when she'd returned with Anya.  
"She never tells me anything," Serene now complained to the young dark-haired dragon slayer who she'd noticed had seemed to be hanging around her Sylvie quite a bit. She'd run into Viole in one of the corridors. Serene had taken to wandering the Vione, with the supervision of Anya of course. She couldn't stand to stay for too long in the quarters she and Sylvana shared or she'd literally begin to feel physically ill.  
"I'm sure she has a good reason," replied Viole, attempting to sound soothing.  
"She does…she's trying to shield me from all that's bad on Gaea." Serene looked Sulky, "She keeps forgetting that I remember each and every one of my past lives. I've already seen all the bad things...lots of times…It's just not fair…" Viole looked thoughtful a moment. "Do you know what's wrong? Sylvie is very angry…"  
*******  
  
Viole knew exactly what was wrong, all the slayers did. They'd all been there to witness the confrontation between Lord Dilandau and Sylvana. Since that day, none had seen hide nor hair of the young Laicar. She'd locked herself in her quarters and had refused to leave. She also refused to heal. Lord Dilandau was furious, but there had been debates over who was angrier, him or the Laicar…and who was more dangerous. Some of the dragon slayers, as hard to believe as it was, were afraid of the young woman. The rumors about her having powers even beyond those of the Zaibach sorcerers were circulating through the fortress…and few wanted to find out what would happen if a sorceress were angered. Most people, regular citizens, lords, merchants, had always believed it better to be remote when in the presence of one who could, quite possibly, call down all the wrath of the heavens when enraged. Viole, personally, thought all those notions to be ridiculous. Sylvana hadn't shown any abilities other than to heal…and the uncanny ability to know when a person was there, even when she couldn't see them. Of course, that fire…Anything could have caused that.  
"Viole,"said Serene cutting into this thoughts, "you don't believe in Sylvana's gifts…do you?" He looked down at the sweet, seemingly innocent little girl who stood next to him.  
"Why should I?" he asked, not unkindly, "I try to see myself as unsuperstitious…" Serene was silent a moment.  
"What if what you think are only pretend are really real? Sylvie isn't just another grown up who can heal. No, she's much much more; all the Laicar are much more than they seem. Maybe you think that I'm playing silly children's games when I talk about my past lives, but I'm not. You see, my kind aren't like your kind, we aren't just part of the world you can see, and touch and smell and hear. We, how did Sylvie put it…'Our spirits were forged of the Aether to protect the life essence of all living things of the physical, just as the Fae were created to protect the Aether itself, or the Sidhe (pronounced Shee) to stand guard over the gateways between realities, or the Tara who were created to watch over the three races; Laicar, Fae and Sidhe…'" Serene stopped here and seemed to shake herself. It had seemed to Viole that someone else had momentarily taken over her being and had spoken though her. She now looked up at him with her sapphirine eyes and she almost looked ageless for a moment before her old child-like innocence returned. He'd never seen anything like that before. It was bazaar. Serene let a childish smile drift across her youthful features, however when she spoke, she still held on to a small piece of that wisdom, "You know so very little about this universe you dwell in, human, and you dismiss that which you cannot make sense of with your own senses as imagination and pretend. I may only be six summers, but I find that very sad indeed…"  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sylvana rolled up the message she'd just finished writing and stored it in a message tube. It looked like those preparations the Triple Clan had been making would be useful after all. If Dilandau enjoyed games, then Sylvana would just have to beat him at his favourite one. She had been trying to convince herself that she was doing this for the good of all Gaea, after all, if Dornkirk managed to actually harness the ancient power of the Atlantians then there would be no more Gaea, but Adriel had been fully on base. The empire couldn't afford to fight a double war, especially when they weren't ready for what the Laicar could do. However, Sylvana knew somewhere within the deepest recesses of her mind, heart…and yes, maybe even her spirit, that this was utterly and completely for revenge and that Gaea had nothing to do with it what so ever.  
Bast was not pleased. She had repeated herself over and over, telling Sylvana that vengeance and justice aren't the same thing and she now said it again. Sylvana replied the same way she had every time before.  
"You know, Bast, somehow, I just can't seem to care," and then as an after thought, "Anyway, this isn't vengeance. If Zaibach isn't stopped then this planet is going to go the same way Atlantis did. Now tell me…honestly…do you really want that?" Bast, who was now semi-manifested (which meant that she could be seen, but had a ghost-like transparency) crossed her arms under her breasts and frowned.  
"You are not doing this for Gaea and you very well know it," she replied in her resonant, bell-like voice.  
"Does it really make that much of a difference?"  
"Wha - of course it does you little fool," snapped Bast. She then let out an incredulous laugh, "I can't believe you, Sylvana. Are you honestly letting yourself stoop to that…that coward's level?"  
"Yup."  
"How can you be so…so clean cut about it…I mean…Sylvana, this is insane!"  
"So's he," replied Sylvana in a dry, almost emotionless tone before finally turning to face her guide. It was rare that the young Laicar could get this kind of reaction from the young Tara woman (well young for a Tara). Bast was usually very calm and composed as thought nothing, not even the horrors of the hells, could ruffle her cool façade. But, her reaction right now only proved that she was just as real as everything else and that she was not a god who knew all and saw all and Sylvana smiled slightly to herself at this knowledge.  
"Sylvana, please listen to me," Bast now begged…yes, she was actually begging…Bast, a Tara, the highest of the four Astral races…begging…"this is insanity. You can't possibly believe that what you are doing is right -"  
"I don't believe I said it was right. What I said was that I didn't care."  
"Very well, but, Sylvana, the powers…they'll…I don't know what they'll do…and I don't wish to find out either…" Sylvana shrugged with cat-like fluidity, looking indifferent, "Even Sekhmet has a bad feeling about this…Sekhmet, the Mistress of Battle…has a bad feeling about a war!" That struck a cord with Sylvana. If the Mistress of Battle was concerned then…Sylvana sighed.  
"Very well, you'll get your way…for now. I don't want to inadvertently start something that could lead to a different path to the destruction of Gaea." Sylvana nodded to herself, Bast was her guide and was usually right…Sylvana had just been too stubborn and furious to see it right away.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau stalked down the corridor toward Sylvana's apartment. This had to stop and he was going to beat her into submission if he had to. Ever since the incident in his chamber, Sylvana had stubbornly refused to leave her apartment, not even to heal…and she'd sent back many a message saying something along the lines of…'You should have thought of that before you killed my lover.' Well, if he could inspire loyalty in the hearts of his dragon slayers, then he most certainly could bring this…this girl under control, even if that involved beating her bloody to do it. He entered her quarters to find her reclining in a chair with her legs draped leisurely over one of the arms while her back resting against the other.  
"Well well…captain…have you come to beg for my help? Because if that's the case then don't waste your breath," she said with a mild smirk.  
"This isn't a game you little…bitch…and I'm not about to stoop to your level…"  
"Stoop…to my level?" Sylvana laughed softly, "You know, dear heart, that really is quite funny. I do believe that if you wished to be at my level, then you'd have to raise yourself up quite a bit." Dilandau snorted, not at all amused, as Sylvana swung her legs to the floor, and stood.  
"You will do what I say, girl."  
"Let me think about it…mmm…no, I don't think I will," she replied, "You see, you lost any hope of controlling me when you had Adriel killed, so…" Dilandau growled as Sylvana shrugged and then tisk tisked, "Now now, temper temper, Dilandau," she said.  
"You will, or else -"  
"Or else what? You can't kill me, love, that would defeat the entire purpose…"  
"Who said anything about killing you?" Sylvana's malicious smile quickly faded and she narrowed her eyes. Now she saw his plan.  
"I don't think that will work either…" she said in a dangerously cool voice.  
"You have no idea what I can do to you, little girl," snarled the Zaibach captain.  
"I could say the same thing to you. Besides, I doubt very much that it can be any worse than what you've already done to me, you bastard." Sylvana snarled back. They stood there several minutes, simply staring each other down. Dilandau took this time to sweep his eyes up and down the young woman's body. Her dress was dark sapphire blue and she wore, as usual, sandals on her graceful feet, with straps that wound up to about mid-calf. She wore her torque and as always the tear-shaped gem. She wore her falcon armbands, as well as platinum bands on her wrists as well. Her pale eyes were lined with black kohl and her eyelids were dusted with silver. She had her hair done partially up in an elaborate style on the crown of her head, the final touch, an ornate piece, somehow stuck into her hair. It was beautiful and had sparkling sapphire and lapis lazuli inset in it. It was almost as if she'd been expecting him and had gotten herself all made up to meet him. Just the same, this thought did nothing to stem his fury. He always got what he wanted and this time it would be no different.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sylvana watched as Dilandau's hand slowly made its way toward his sword, but before he could draw it, Sylvana, with a blur of movement, launched herself at him and pinned him to the wall and had a dagger at his throat even before he could react.  
'Idiot,' she thought to herself regarding him, 'did you really believe I wouldn't defend myself?'  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau blinked stupidly at Sylvana, momentarily stunned. He'd never seen any natural creature move with the speed she just had. He was surprised by her strength also, and even before he could shove her away from him she had pulled an exquisite ornate dagger from her hair and had it pressed up against his throat.  
'Clever,' he thought, 'I never would have expected her to hide a weapon in her hair.' Without the dagger to hold her hair in place, her tresses tumbled free to cascade down her back like silvery water.  
"Well, I'm impressed," he said to her, "I would have never expected you to be so quick and wily, but I know you're bluffing." Sylvana's pale silver-green eyes flashed dangerously and she pressed the sharp blade against his throat.  
"Don't be too sure about that, human," she hissed through nearly clenched teeth, "even the rabbit will defend itself when cornered…have you ever seen what a rabbit will do to a hound once it discovers it's trapped? The hound rarely survives…" Dilandau had to admit to himself that he never had seen a rabbit kill a hound. Dilandau was now berating himself. How in hell had he allowed a girl to get the upper hand? He was also getting angry. This was humiliating, even if there was no one there to see it, and he hated being humiliated.  
"Let me go now, or I'll kill you!" snarled Dilandau. Sylvana's eyebrows rose momentarily at this, but her frown was quick to return and she pressed the blade harder against Dilandau's throat, just where the vein was.  
"Not if I kill you first," she hissed in that dangerously calm, silky smooth voice as though killing him would be the most normal thing in the world to her. "I would like to make something very clear. You cannot toy with my life and expect to survive. Your first mistake was manipulating me, your second mistake was thinking you could get away with it, but your biggest mistake, Dilandau, was killing Adriel. You know why? Because it kindled my wrath. It was one thing to use me for your ugly plots, but to bring those I care about into it for no reason…" A savage, almost animalistic snarl escaped Sylvana's throat and she tightened her grip on her dagger. Dilandau considered throwing himself on her mercy and begging for his life, but he wasn't sure if he could bear that final humiliation. However, he also knew that the Zaibach Empire really couldn't do anything if she killed him because she wasn't a citizen of the empire and the emperor probably wouldn't want to risk another war. The Laicar were, by far, probably one of the most dangerous enemies to have, because no one knew anything about them let alone what sorts of weapons they had and if they were as unpredictable as Sylvana…  
"You're a coward," growled Dilandau, "and this only proves it…" Sylvana used the sharp blade to trace the curve of Dilandau's jaw.  
"Is that so?" she asked, "If I'm such a coward, then why are you the one who's afraid?"  
"What's that? Afraid -"  
"You tremble on the inside," she lowered her voice to a near whisper, "I can feel it." She let a grim smile play about her features, "I did tell you before that I never fight fair, you should have kept that in mind. Life is never fair, so why should I be fair? It's true that the strong usually survive, but , like the rabbit, sometimes those who you think are weak prove to be strong as well, sometimes the weak stand up to the strong. Today is my day, and today you die…" Sylvana pressed the wickedly sharp blade against Dilandau's vein, drawing a glistening ruby drop of blood. She seemed to hesitate a moment and then spoke again, "I think I'll give you a chance to save your worthless life. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and I'll…consider…sparing your life…" What was this? One reason? No, one good reason…one she'd accept, that was different. Certainly, Dilandau could think of plenty of reasons, but none that she'd acknowledge. Her grip tightened again and the blade cut a little deeper into his throat. Somehow, he got the sense that she was enjoying this…  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana had never believed in vengeance; it didn't bring back the dead, but somehow, this one time it seemed necessary. Wouldn't she be doing the whole of Gaea a favour if she killed him? The damned monster would die and that would be that.  
:Sylvana, please, don't do it,: whispered a soft voice. Sylvana had forgotten about Bast. The Tara woman now hovered next to Sylvana.   
:He doesn't deserve to live,: Sylvana hissed back telepathically, :How many innocent lives has he taken already? Hundreds? Thousands? No more…:  
:The wrong thing done for the right reason is still the wrong thing,: murmured Bast, :If you kill him you'll be no better than he is. Don't lower yourself to his level, Sylvana, it isn't worth it…:  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau watched as the angry frown on Sylvana's face was replaced by another expression, completely unreadable and for a moment her lips moved and it seemed she was speaking a single word…'Bast'. A few moments passed and then, by some miracle, her grip on the dagger eased slightly and she focused on him again.  
"I've got a single reason of my own not to killed you," she said in that cool voice, "If I kill you, I become you and I won't give you the satisfaction." She then drew back her hand in which she held the dagger and then, before he could react, brought it down to lodge in the wall, nearly to the hilt, barely missing the side of his head. She pulled back and released him from her grip. "Now get out," she said still in that dangerously calm voice, "before I change my mind…"  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana was surprised when Dilandau hurried on his way without argument. But, as the door closed, Sylvana felt all the strength drain out of her as her rage finally subsided. Gods, her whole foundation was gone and without it her entire world collapsed into ruins. Suddenly she felt her knees would no longer hold her and she sank to the floor and dissolved into hopeless tears… 


	5. Chapters 11-15

Chapter 11  
  
  
Serene had not been expecting to find Sylvana on the floor when she returned. There was a sense of deep inner sorrow, but at least the rage had subsided drastically. Serene took a step forward and then spoke.  
"Sylvie? What's the matter?" Sylvana started and then looked up at the girl, putting on a warm smile, but the tear tracks were still visible on her fair skin.  
"Nothing…nothing at all," replied Sylvana in one of those voices that adults used when they were trying to sound happy for the sake of a child. She wiped away the tears as best she could, but her eyes remained slightly red, from weeping no doubt, "Everything's fine." Sylvana pushed herself up and sat on the sofa. Serene was surprised at how tired her Sylvie looked all of a sudden. She hopped up on the sofa next to Sylvana and gave her a look that said all too plainly, 'I won't let you lie to me anymore.'  
"What's wrong, Sylvana?" Serene said in what she hoped was a firm voice. Sylvana started, Serene never used her whole name like that. She looked at the small child…six summers, that was all she was, and yet…Sylvana felt she couldn't keep her façade in place any longer and it came crashing down.  
"Something…terrible…has happened, sylph," she said…It had been a while since Sylvana had used that particular nickname, "and…someone…someone has died…" Tears began to trickle their way down Sylvana's cheeks again, and she wiped them away impatiently. She was angry at herself for acting weak like this in front of Serene, but how could she act strong when she felt as though all her strength was gone? drained away with her tears, or sucked dry by that…that human? Serene's crystal blue eyes were now as wide as saucers it seemed.  
"Who?" she asked, barely above a whisper, "who died?" Sylvana looked at her hopelessly, unable to speak his name. The girl grabbed Sylvana's arm.  
"I-it wasn't one of y-your sisters?" she stammered fearfully, "or - or your brother?" Her voice sounded so small all of a sudden. Sylvana shook her head no.  
"Who!?" cried Serene, "who was it?!" Now there was a note of hysteria in her small voice. There were a lot of people she cared about and Sylvana knew that she feared losing them, any of them. She'd lost her mother, just as Sylvana had, and Sylvana knew that the little seraph had sworn an oath to the very gods that she'd never lose anyone else ever again. Sylvana's lips moved, but at first, no sound came out.  
"Adriel," she finally managed to get out, though barely audible, but then her voice grew stronger, "Adriel…it was Adriel…he died…" Serene seemed to fall back into the cushions, disbelief written on her young face.  
"How?" she whispered.  
"He was killed…murdered…"  
"No! By…by who?"  
"Dilandau ordered it…I'm certain of it…" Serene shook her head in disbelief. She too had loved Adriel. As an older brother? As a father figure, maybe? It didn't matter, he'd been someone she'd often confided in.  
"No," she whispered, tears now showing in her own eyes, "Why? It's not fair!!!" She then collapsed into Sylvana's arms and wept as well. No longer able to hold back her own tears, Sylvana let hers flow again as well. And so, the two wept together, each comforting the other in a way. On the balcony railing, Anya perched. She too wept for Adriel; tears like liquid diamonds as she sang his soul to the Havens as was customary for her kind when in mourning.  
  
Sylvana felt lost in the world. She had no idea of who or what she was any more. She felt as though everything she was had drained away with her tears. Her strength was gone and she found that she was not even able to push herself out of bed anymore. Anya was understanding and watched over Serene for her. The little one commonly curled up with Sylvana for the majority of the day, but sometimes could be coaxed out of their apartments by Anya; not so with Sylvana. Every now and then she'd contemplate ways of dealing with Dilandau, but could never bring herself to put any of these plans in motion. She was also quite aware of just how pathetic she was being, but for the time, she felt pathetic, she felt like nothing, just an empty shell of what she'd once been.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau hadn't been sleeping well, not since his confrontation with that woman. He'd been having dreams…every night, dreams which he would wake up from drenched in an icy sweat, yet which he could not remember, except for a voice which continued to repeat the same message over and over like a chant. At first he couldn't make out what was being said, but four words now echoed in his mind…  
'Beware the darkness within…' Was that what the voice from his dreams had been saying? Why would it be saying something such as that? Where did it come from and what did it mean? Did it have something to do with that Laicar…again? He wouldn't be surprised. Strange things had been happening ever since he'd brought her to the Vione. What did it all mean?  
  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Serene gazed over the railing down to the level below her and Anya. She could sense the firebird's steady gaze on her, never once wavering. She found herself once more contemplating Adriel's death. Had Dilandau really and truly ordered his death? After he'd promised to spare him? Anya had said that she wouldn't put it past him, but Serene felt something deep within that told her otherwise. She couldn't explain it, but it still remained, and oh how she longed to know just what it meant. Perhaps she should ask someone when they returned home…and she had little doubt that they would…soon…that they'd leave this gloomy place devoid of sun and warmth and beauty, that they'd return to colour and happiness and life. She took a moment to wonder if this was what the Hells were like; a world vast and empty, with no sunlight or colour or happiness, no laughter, no mirth. She wondered, for she was certain that no place could be worst than this.  
Her mind turned to Sylvana. Although today was one of those days where someone was to visit, she had remained in bed. Serene thought that the young woman seemed empty and lost. Her life was gone, her shimmer, her sparkle, it was no longer there. All that remained was the emptiness of her sorrow and the fire of her rage; though the former seemed to be smothering the latter. She knew, though, that Sylvana's visitors would snap her out of it and make her see straight…they always seemed to be able to…  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana lay on her back gazing blindly up at the ceiling. She felt completely devoid of life and energy. She had for over a week, ever since she'd learned about Adriel. For a good amount of time, her anger had kept her going, but now it was quickly fading and now she was tempted to just give it all up and to stop her fighting entirely. She was contemplating this when the door opened. Surprised, Sylvana sat bolt upright on the sofa just as her sisters entered.  
"Shadow? Myrage?" she cried, even more surprised, "You're here!"  
"Yes, we are," replied Shadow.  
"You sound surprised, you knew someone was supposed to come today, didn't you, Sylve?" added Myrage.  
"Oh, that's right," said Sylvana with a sigh. "The days have almost begun to blur together it seems…" She pressed a hand to her forehead and then pushed herself to her feet.  
"Oh, Sylvana," said Myrage, "you look like hell…"  
"Why thank you, Myrage…I love you too," replied Sylvana dryly. Shadow was also gazing at Myrage with an unimpressed look on her face. Sylvana sniffed and turned her back to her sisters.  
"Sylvana, we brought you a message. Ice-Moon asked us to bring it to you when we came…"  
"A message?" Sylvana turned back around to face her sisters.  
"Yes…here," Myrage handed Sylvana a small folded up piece of parchment. Sylvana took it and unfolded it…  
"What does it say?" asked Shadow when she saw her sister's silvery brows knit. Sylvana handed the paper to her sister  
"Beware the darkness within?" Shadow said in a quizzical voice.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Myrage.  
"Bast is sending me a message. About a week ago…Dilandau confronted me about my stubborn refusal to help his slayers and…"She paused and lowered her head.  
"And?" pressed Shadow. Sylvana looked up at her sisters again, her eyes showing a hardness neither of them had ever seen there before.  
"And, I nearly killed him," she stated coldly…matter-of-factly, as though talking about a stroll through the woods.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana had come within inches of killing Dilandau. The captain hadn't said so…of course he hadn't…that would have been a great blow to his pride. However, after his last confrontation with the young woman, he hadn't even mentioned her, let alone gone to drag her out of her apartments, even though she still refused to follow any kind of orders. All the dragon slayers had suspected that something had happened, and Serene had confirmed it when she had confided in Viole what exactly had happened. Viole was beginning to get an ever-growing feeling that they had all vastly underestimated the young woman. Even though, he wasn't given to believing in such superstitions as magic…or religion even…(why would only certain people be blessed with magical gifts? What kind of god would allow so much suffering in the world?) he was beginning to suspect that maybe there really was more to her than they had first believed. He was beginning to wonder if they had only seen a small, delicate young woman where there was really a strong young huntress…or possibly warrioress with courage to equal or maybe even surpass any or theirs. Maybe, just maybe, she was even the enchantress she claimed herself to be. Maybe it was time he and the others started believing in more than that which they could only see and touch.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana looked at the pale faces of her sisters.  
"How could you be so matter-of-fact about something like that?" asked Myrage in a soft voice, "it makes my blood run cold." Sylvana turned away from her sisters and wandered over to the balcony and leaned against the railing as she gazed down at the distant land far below.  
"That message was sent by Bast to remind me of her words when I had my dagger held at Dilandau's throat. If she hadn't been there…"  
"You would have killed him." stated Shadow, "You would have given into that darkness that you fear…"  
"Yes, well…the point is I didn't," replied Sylvana turning back to her sisters and leaning her back against the railing and regarding them calmly, the hardness still in her eyes.  
"But if Bast hadn't -"  
"Stop!" interrupted Sylvana sharply, "It no longer matters. I didn't surrender to that evil part of my spirit. Bast was there watching over me as she always has, guiding me as she has since the death of my mother. She was there to stop me from making a terrible mistake…and she succeeded." Both sisters exchanged glances and then sighed and seemed to deflate. There was truth in what Sylvana said. She didn't give into her dark tendencies; she stopped herself. It no longer mattered.  
  
"It's getting late," commented Shadow several hours later, "I think we'd better be going…"  
"Yes," agreed Sylvana. The two stood, but Sylvana remained in her place with her back resting against the balcony railing. She had sat with her sisters a while, but after two or three hours had returned to her place there.  
"We'll see you soon," stated Myrage in a reassuring voice.  
"Take care, Sylvana," said Shadow and then in a slightly lower voice, "and beware the darkness within…" Sylvana had to smile at that. Shadow was not being nagging, she was teasing and being serious at the same time in a way only she could.  
"Clear skies, fair winds," replied Sylvana in the traditional farewell of Clan Falcon. In truth, most of the flighted clans had similar greetings, but each was unique in one way or another. In that way the sisters parted again. Sylvana felt a little lighter of heart than she had been in a while. The sorrow and anger were still there, but as long as she was not thrown into another confrontation with the captain of the dragon slayers then she was certain that all would be well as could be expected.  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
When Dilandau and his men returned from their latest campaign, Sylvana felt her heart lurch like it never had any time previously…  
"Oh Gods" she whispered, feeling her stomach churn in response to the emotions of the young men. Obviously, something had gone terribly wrong. She wasn't sure exactly what it was, but the emotions that were flying around were of an intensity she'd never picked up from these young men until now. They had a way of suppressing their emotions quite well. She resisted the urge to pace, instead grabbing a book from her shelf and settling herself on the sofa. Whatever it was, she'd know soon enough.  
She had no idea how much time had passed before her door flew open.  
"What's wrong?" she asked in a flat tone without looking up from her book.  
"We need your healing skills," said Viole's voice.  
"You all know I don't do that any longer," she stated coolly and then glancing up saw the barely conscious young man leaning nearly all his weight on two other slayers. There was a deep, weeping gash in his side. She quickly stood.  
"Lay him on the sofa," she directed in an authoritative, though not exactly commanding voice. The young men hesitated, not used to taking orders from anyone besides Dilandau, let alone a woman. "Hurry up!" she commanded in a sharp voice. Finally they seemed to wake up and dragged the injured youth to her sofa to lay him there.  
"Give me space," she directed and the young men, four of them not including the one who was wounded, moved back toward the door. She approached the youth and stood over him a moment taking in his condition. She heard the others behind her shift, undoubtedly wondering just what she was waiting for. She ignored them, however, this was more important. After a good minute or so, she reached out a hand, palm down, and closing her eyes, swept her hand just above his body, reading his aura, searching for any wounds or other damage other than the main obvious one. After five minutes and not finding anything else, she laid her hand over the wound, focusing the greater amount of her energy into healing it. She willed the blood to cease flowing and the flesh to knit back together, but it was taking longer that she'd first expected. The wound was deeper that she'd first anticipated, which meant that she was pouring in more energy than she'd originally expected and she could feel it…  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau entered Sylvana's apartments just as she straightened up. She looked at him coolly, irritation written all over her face.  
"He'll be fine after at least half a week of rest," she informed the four dragon slayers before turning her attention to their captain, "Dilandau, what do you want now?" she demanded, sounding exasperated, but not angry.  
"I want you to heal the others who were injured…"  
"No," said Sylvana firmly without a hint of anger or sharpness.  
"What?" demanded Dilandau clearly shocked as well as angry.  
"They can wait…they'll have to wait…" she stated.  
"You will do it now," growled Dilandau.  
"No…I won't," replied Sylvana, still with an air of calm.  
"How dare you oppose me…in front of my men! Do as I command!' He was furious.  
"I won't!" she snapped back, her voice rising...and then in a softer, weaker voice…"I - I can't" The last of her strength finally gave out with that weak statement and her knees buckled. Viole was quick and grabbed her before she could hit the floor. He swept her up off her feet just as she slipped into unconscious. He shivered as he held her.  
"She's ice cold," he commented in nearly a whisper.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Dilandau demanded of Viole.  
"Whatever she did to heal him obviously weakened her; she's unconscious. There isn't anyway she can heal anyone else today…" Then as an afterthought, "sir."  
"What!?" growled Dilandau.  
"He's right, Lord Dilandau," piped up another of his men.  
"What did you say?!"  
"Look at her! She saved Chesta's life while risking her own. You can't possibly expect her   
to-"  
"Enough!" yelled Dilandau, "I won't tolerate insubordination in my dragon slayers! You will do as I command and when I'm done with her, so will she, regardless of how much energy she uses while healing. Now, you two, take Chesta to the infirmary to recover. As for you…" He turned his attention back to Viole, "You will be severely disciplined later. Put her down and then get out!"  
"Yes, sir," came the chorus of replies. Viole's voice, however, was not among them. He laid the young Laicar woman on her bed and then left with the others. When they were gone, Dilandau wandered over to Sylvana's bed, still unconvinced that she had truly collapsed. However, even under his long scrutiny, she didn't stir. Finally, with a growl from under his breath, he himself left her apartments.  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
For at least three days, Sylvana slept, not waking even once. Anya kept her wise, gentle eyes on Serene during this time, knowing that with the power came a price, and Sylvana was paying it. Healing another took a great toll on her body, draining her life energy until she was just barely alive. Normally this drain would naturally cease if she came too near the brink of death, but if the need was great enough, and her will was strong enough, she could prevent this cut off. However, the price for doing this was the ultimate one…death. For three days, Sylvana never stirred once, almost seeming dead. Her skin was icy cold and she was as pale as a ghost. She didn't once move as she lay there and more than once Serene had come close to flying into hysterics, believing her young guardian to have finally given up on life, but Anya had every time, calmly and patiently reassured the child that Sylvana still had life in her, and indeed was far too stubborn to let herself die in such a way. Still, this did not prevent little Serene from weeping at night until sleep wrapped her in its soothing embrace.  
  
A week passed for Sylvana without any coming to her apartments. However, one morning, Dilandau barged into her room, mere minutes after she had dressed. She was still weary from healing Chesta. In truth, she longed to remain a-bed longer, but thought it better to get up in order to regain her strength. She had just settled herself in her chair when the door flew open and in walked Dilandau, of course.  
"Well, you are finally up and about, I see…good, I still have men who are in need of healing…" Sylvana looked at him calmly, a wan look still in her expression. She stood slowly, making her appear almost regal, although it was in fact due to her lingering weakness.  
"Listen to me and listen well, I am not one of your servants and neither am I one of your soldiers for you to order about. I am still too weak to heal and only I can know when I'll be ready to, so leave me alone, Dilandau. You cannot bully me into doing your bidding as you can your slayers, so go…just go…" Fury flashed across the captain's face. How dare she oppose him like this again, especially when she was obviously weakened and was no match for him. He remained silent as he glowered at her. He was so tired of this. No girl was going to defy him. No girl was going to insight disloyalty in his men. Even though it had been over half a year he again made that resolve that he would break her. He had thought he had after she had experienced that mild emotional break down, but here she was just as adamant as ever despite her obvious weakness. This time, however, she was not showing any sign of anger. She was calm and relaxed and she spoke in a calm matter-of-fact tone, rather than a sharp tone like she'd used before.  
"Look," she continued, "I can't help it if I can do nothing. If I heal any serious or life threatening wounds then I will die; I can't help that. Healing takes energy directly from my life force. Where did you think it came from? If I were in a vale then I could tap into the nexus it's built around, but there aren't any here. There isn't anything I can do…" Was she explaining…herself to him? That was a change. He still growled and remained unyielding. What the hell was he supposed to do then? She dropped back down into the chair with a sigh and closed her eyes.  
"Are any of your men dying at the moment, Dilandau?" she asked.  
"No, but -"  
"Then you don't need me. I'm only obliged as a healer if someone is dying as in the case of…Chesta was it? As a healer, when someone is dying then I am compelled to heal. It is something that is without prejudice, even if they are my enemy, but you said yourself that your men will recover on their own and so you do not need me now, and I will not help them…cannot help them in this state of weakness." She opened her eyes again. She looked so tired. "Please, just leave, Dilandau, and don't bother me again…" Now she was sounding as though she considered herself of a higher rank than he. He tensed with indignance.  
"Are you presuming to order me around?" he demanded.  
'Why not?' she thought to herself, 'you do it to me often enough…' "No," she replied in a wan voice, "I just want some time alone. I need to rest. I'm tired…" Her pale silvery eyes bored into his. He stood there a good long while until she appeared to be ignoring him. This was humiliating and that only served to make his blood boil all the more. Finally, unable to take it any longer, he marched over to her chair and, bracing himself on the chair's arms, leaned forward until his face was mere inches from her own. She gazed back at him calmly and arched a graceful silver eyebrow.  
"I'm not about to let some woman oppose my word," barked the captain, "you will do as I say or I will find a way to make you…"  
"Are you threatening me?" Sylvana asked in a steady voice.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think not," she replied, her gaze holding steady, "If you harm me I swear to you that someone will make you regret it, and I assure you that is not a threat but a promise…" Dilandau let a sound escape his throat that resembled a cross between a growl and a laugh.  
"If you mean your guide, she doesn't scare me…" Sylvana shrugged  
"That is not my concern and thus not my problem…" she replied still not flinching away from his cruel gaze, but meeting it with steady pale green eyes, which close up almost resembled shards of green glass…or perhaps green ice. He felt the urge to slap that confident look off her delicate and beautiful face as he would one of his men, but resisted it. She was still a force to be reckoned with, especially when angry and hitting her had definitely not helped matters the last time…  
"Dilandau, give up," she said in a tone of one who was giving advise, "I'll never submit to you…so just…forget about it. Go back to your loyal men and stop trying to force me to do your bidding or you'll just continue to humiliate yourself in front of your men. Just give up. Leave it alone." Dilandau straightened up quickly at these words and he felt himself flush with white hot anger. How dare she! He was about to strike her when movement near the back of the room near the door to the sleeping area distracted him. Standing there watching them was Sylvana's little girl. Serene also looked calm as she stood there, one hand on the doorframe. How much had she over heard?"  
"Dilandau," she said in that sweet little voice, "why won't you leave Sylvie alone?" Dilandau stiffened at these words, "Why do you want to make Sylvie sad?" she then added. Sad? The child stepped from the doorframe into the room, those innocent sapphire eyes trained on the captain. Dilandau didn't like Serene, he'd only seen her once or twice since his very first meeting with Sylvana, but even so there was something about the child that made him feel odd and he did not like it.  
"Serene," said Sylvana, "go back into the other room and talk to Anya, this doesn't concern you…"  
"No," replied the child in a surprisingly calm tone, no whiny or defiant tone in it at all, "I want to stay here with you…" Sylvana looked away from Dilandau to the tiny girl.  
"Please, Serene…" The little girl didn't react at all, but she had a very resolute look on her youthful face, one that almost couldn't be argued with…  
"I think you should go," Sylvana said to Dilandau, rising to her feet, though she was no where near as tall as he. He crossed his arms looking as though he was prepared to be as stubborn as she, but the steady sapphirine gaze of that little girl seemed to make him feel cold inside, almost as though he was recalling some emotion from his lost and forgotten childhood. Serene was now leaning against Sylvana and clinging to her skirt a little, looking up at the captain. The feeling she gave him was eerie and emotions, not exactly strong, but a definite echo from his lost past began to rise up…fear accompanied by nausea…those were the strongest feelings, but also a memory of happiness and contentment. The cold empty feeling grew. It had to be that child!  
"This isn't finished," Dilandau snarled finally, and stalked out, not wanting to make it obvious that he was only leaving to escape those nagging memories of old emotions lost, and the cold emptiness that he could feel deep inside, almost like an ache of an old, long healed wound.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana stood a few moments longer after Dilandau left and then sank into her chair and, resting her elbow on the chair arm, dropped her forehead into her hand. It was really beginning to wear on her, every last little thing. The magical shields protecting her mind from the everyday buzz of emotions constantly flying about the flying fortress were beginning to weaken and were threatening to crumble. She found that she was getting the worst kind of headaches once or twice a week and it seemed that she could never get enough sleep. Serene approached Sylvana and laid her hands on her guardian's free arm.  
"You're not all right, are you, Sylvie?" she asked in a small voice.  
"I've been better," the elder girl replied.  
"Why can't we leave, Sylvie? Why can't we go home and see Shadow, Myrage, Sylvan…and all the others?" Sylvana lifted her head and looked at the little girl standing before her, "Let's go home, Sylvie, let's." the little one pleaded.  
"I'm afraid we can't, little fox; we don't have the means. Yes, I can fly, but you, my lamb, cannot…" her voice trailed off.  
"Oh…" replied Serene, looking crushed, "is it my fault that you don't escape, then? Are you sad because of me?" Sylvana was dumb struck a moment, but was quick to gather herself.  
"Come here, you silly little thing," she said and Serene climbed up onto her lap, "You could never make me sad, dear-heart, do you understand, never. You are the one thing that gives this gloomy place some light, that little bit of sparkle…" She let out a musical chuckle, "I would be lost without you here with me, foxling, and don't you forget it." Serene let out a giggle and settled into her Sylvie's arms. She hadn't thought that simply having each other would make things seem better…  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Some of the dragon slayers were slowly beginning to find themselves growing disillusioned. No one had expected that bringing a single woman aboard the Vione could disrupt the order so profoundly as it had. Dilandau couldn't control a girl…a tiny, delicate girl who was nearly half his size, probably half his strength, and who appeared as though he could easily break in two. However, despite all the months she had stayed on the fortress, never once had she properly submitted to the captain, and neither had he succeeded in breaking her. No one had ever opposed the captain as she did; stubbornly refusing to accept the natural order of things and her proper place as an underling and a woman. She had a stubborn streak in her that surpassed that of any mule and a will stronger than anything known to Gaea. They had begun to doubt after she had first confronted Lord Dilandau about her dead lover and since then things had just continued to unravel. There were still many who would follow Lord Dilandau blindly into hell if they were so commanded, but there were some who were questioning the order of things. They did not believe their lord incompetent, oh no, but they had begun to question just what it was this woman was capable of as well as the way she…and even they were treated. One or two had overheard the lord's conversation with Sylvana's brother. Clearly he too would follow her into oblivion if the need arose, and gladly, but he did not fear her, or respect her simply because she demanded it. He respected her because he saw that she deserved it. She had earned it, not enforced it. He followed her because he loved her…possibly worshiped her. Surely he would do anything for her if she asked it of him, no matter the consequences. This concept was lost on more than one, so used to the kind of loyalty and respect that Lord Dilandau demanded that they couldn't imagine any other way. They had been with him a long time, some of them since for almost as long as they could remember, had watched as he climbed the ranks to where he was now, and always he had demanded a certain amount of respect…even as a small boy. How could it be possible that one could earn loyalty and respect through kindness and compassion, rather than brutality? All those things had been implied by Sylvana's twin and the other slayers present had discussed it with the others, wondering if it could be true.  
And, what of her powers? What could she really do? Though they would never dare to admit it, the mere thought of the power she might possess made one or two quake inside. They all knew now how she could heal. She was not just another physician…no, she was something more. She was one who possessed the keys to life and death themselves…and what would happen to them if she decided to use those keys? What heals can also kill, or so was the common belief among many. These thoughts were all flying about the barracks. Some would whisper about it all night. Was Lord Dilandau growing weak and soft? Was he under some kind of dark spell? Perhaps a curse? If she could oppose him so easily, why couldn't they? Would it be better to follow her? Or, would she prove to be just as brutal as Lord Dilandau? Was she formulating some sort of plan? Was she plotting to use her black magic to kill them all?  
Who said anything about black magic? If she was plotting to kill them, why hadn't she done it already? She never appeared to be cruel like their captain, even if she did have a temper…she didn't attack, she counterattacked. It was possible she was a kinder leader, but most likely softer by far…they'd lose their discipline…and on it went. Some had no idea where they stood on the matter; others were quite adamant. Yes, things were swiftly changing… 


	6. Chapters 16-20

Chapter 16  
  
Sylvana leaned out over the balcony railing into the gloom of the cavern. Levestones floated all about them and she could hear the music of water dripping on stone, and water dripping on water, far below them when she closed her eyes. A gentle mist swirled up from below to mask the cavern surrounding the fortress and she savoured the soft caress of the moisture on her cheeks. They had been here for a while now. On their last campaign, the dragon slayers had managed to capture someone. She still didn't know who it was, she hadn't been permitted to check whomever it was for wounds, but she was in no doubt of the fact that this person, whoever he or she was, was of some importance. Was it that young man? The one they called the dragon? She knew not, but she wondered. She pulled away from the mist, back inside the fortress and turned to face the room. She longed to fly, to stretch her wings, to become that falcon that dwelled inside of her as a part of her spirit, but she couldn't and she knew it. Oh, she was going out of her mind. Always, even when a child of six or seven summers, she had hated being cooped up, even for only a few days. She had been caged for over six months now and oh how her heart and spirit ached for the sky. More than once she had stood on her balcony watching the clouds. She envied them so very much; their freedom, their carelessness...she'd had that once too, but no longer. She sighed and headed for the door. She needed to take a walk.  
  
*******  
  
There was an odd feel to the general atmosphere of the fortress. Something new was afoot; Serene could almost taste it. Anya felt it too. Something new was in the air. Was it…defiance? What was that Serene was picking up? Things were beginning to change. What a wondrous feeling it was! Wondrous and strange, and it made her blood buzz slightly and her spirit hum. She closed her eyes and just let the feeling wash over her and take control. It was like music flowing through her veins. It was almost like a drug, this new feeling…the feeling of things moving forward, faster and smoother than ever. Oh, wondrous it was…  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana ran a hand along the railing of the over-passing walkway. She paused to gaze down a few moments at the activity below, but turned away after not too long. She took a few steps forward and paused mid-step upon letting her eyes settle on a small form peering down at the level below as she had just been doing. She approached the seemingly oblivious child and stopped only a few feet away before finally speaking.  
"Serene? What are you doing?" there was a short pause.  
"I feel something strange," the girl replied, "something's going to happen…something …different…" Sylvana's brow furrowed as her eyebrows knitted.  
"What do you mean, love?" she questioned.  
"I don't know," replied Serene, "but I feel something new and wondrous strange in the air…"  
"Hmm…" grunted Sylvana thoughtfully, "if so perhaps we should return to-" she was cut off when a sudden and violent lurch shook the entire fortress. Sylvana was thrown backward into the opposite railing and Serene was thrown into her. Sylvana fell to her knees with a thud, the wind knocked out of her and her stomach smarting from where Serene's shoulder had been driven into it. The two sat mutely on the floor for a moment or two, quite shaken.  
"What was that, Sylvie?" Serene finally managed.  
"I know not," replied Sylvana, "but let us return to our apartments before it can happen again." Quickly she was on her feet pulling Serene up with her. The two then hastened back to their rooms. A second, less violent jolt nearly sent the two to their knees again, but they managed to maintain their balance and continue on.  
  
"What's going on?" Serene asked Sylvana once they had stumbled through the door of their apartments. Sylvana was silent several good moments, as she doubled over, hands resting on her knees as she awaited her second wind. She raised her eyes to the child and then straightened.  
"I don't know, Sylph," she replied glancing back toward the door, "but I'm going to go find out…" she turned her gaze back to Serene, "Now, I want you to listen to me, Serene," she said in a firm voice, "I want you to stay here where it's safe…do you here me? Stay here."  
"But -"  
"Stay here!" repeated Sylvana as she shifted into her falcon form and winged out through the open door. The corridors were just barely wide enough for her to comfortably stretch her broad wings in order to fly. There was already extensive damage visible throughout the fortress. She could sense the emotions of others…chaotic emotions, not all coming from those of the fortress. She knew immediately the reasons for the wild emotions, the damage…the fortress was under attack…undoubtedly by the friends, or at least allies, of the prisoner who had been captured days before. She turned down another corridor, following the emotions of the multiple battles. She must find what she sought.  
  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The raven-haired youth followed the slightly older young man down the corridors of the floating fortress toward where the air ship of his rescuers was moored. The corridors were mostly clear for a good part of the way, but it couldn't last and before long they came to a divergence in the corridors; all their possible escape paths blocked. Alan Schezar drew his sword in order to fend off the soldiers gathered before him and Van Fanel; this wasn't going to be pretty. The soldiers charged and Alan raised his sword, but before a single blow could be exchanged something whizzed past his ears and three soldiers fell dead; arrows lodged deep in their chests as though they wore nothing but cloth tunics rather than their armour. Alan and Van whirled about just in time to see the silvery creature lower her hunting bow. Both were struck, not only by her beauty, but by her skill with such a weapon as a bow. Her pale green orbs were still trained intently on the remaining soldiers as she drew another arrow and knocked it.  
"Leave," she hissed out in a silvery bell-like voice as she drew the string. The soldiers all tensed but appeared not easily phased. However, they did not resume their attack either. The girl's eyes then focused on the two strange men before her. "You'll not find your escape rout that way," she stated coolly, calmly. Was that a threat, or was she simply stating a fact? "Come with me, I know this fortress, I can show you another way to the area you seek."  
"Is that so?" growled Van, not willing to trust her so easily.  
"It is," she replied, still with an air of calm, "but if you'd rather find your own misguided way through this vast fortress then I'd be happy to leave you to yourselves." She then turned her back and started back the way she'd come.  
"Wait!" called Alan. There was a moment where the two men thought that the young woman would continue on her way, but she surprised them both by pausing and glancing back over her shoulder.  
"Well, what is it?" she asked coldly. Alan felt that part of him stir; that part that responded to the power of feminine beauty.  
"Tell me," he said fixing his gaze on her intently, "what are you doing here? A beautiful young lady like yourself does not belong in a place like this." The silvery woman turned back to face him and then arched an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.  
"I thank you for your concern," she said, a touch of sarcasm in her musical voice. Alan wasn't daunted and took a step toward her.  
"You no longer need to stay here. I can take you with me…" Now her other eyebrow joined the first, both approaching her hairline. "You can trust me," the knight insisted, "I am a knight Caeli. As a knight and a man, I promise I will never allow anyone to harm you." The girl cocked her head just enough so that her thick silvery-white tresses cascaded like water over one shoulder; some of the strands falling away from her face so that one of her delicate and tapered ears was revealed.  
"Again, I thank you for your concern, but I know quite well how to take care of myself. I may be a woman, but I am for from the weak, innocent, helpless creatures you envision. I am many things, but I am far from weak and innocent, let alone helpless. If you wish my help then I'd be happy to offer it to you, if not, then I'll be on my way, it's your choice, but might I suggest not being too too hasty…" Alan frowned and then glanced over at Van as if her were offering it to him to make the important decision. Van returned Alan's gaze a moment and then looked back at the strange woman.  
"Very well," he finally agreed, "but one wrong move and -"  
"Yes, yes, you don't trust me, I don't trust you, but my da said more than once, 'Mine enemy's enemy be my friend. You may not trust me, but it remains that I am perhaps the only one here who can help you escape this place, so I suggest you do not reject aid un-looked for." She then pointed down the corridor they'd originally come. "This way, if you wish to escape, follow me." That said she turned her back and made her way back down the corridor. Van and Alan exchanged glances and then hastened after her.  
It wasn't long before the three turned down a corridor and nearly crashed into another group of guards. It wasn't too large a group, small enough for one swordsman to defeat if he were skilled enough.  
"Go on," Alan told the other two, "I'll hold them off…" There was a moment's pause for the two to acknowledge Alan's courage and then the silvery woman took hold of Van's wrist and turned down a side corridor with nothing else other than a hasty, "This way!"  
  
*******  
  
As they made their way down the narrow corridor, Van wondered on this strange young woman he and Alan had encountered. He had never seen her clan before, though he wondered if she were perhaps a half-breed, part human and part cat perhaps, though he had never heard of humans and cat-people consorting before, or at least no children resulting from it. However, that would certainly explain her ears, but those eyes…it hadn't been until he'd drawn closer to her that he'd seen that the pupils of her pale eyes were slit vertically, not unlike those of the earth dragons that had always dwelled in the woods surrounding Fanelia. The cat-people certainly didn't have eyes like those. He had never seen a cat-person with eyes that slanted like hers did and that had the sort of pupils hers had. If she did have some cat in her, she certainly had something else in her as well.  
"Tell me," he finally said after they'd been silent a long while, "where do you come from?"  
"A land far away that I am certain you have never seen," she replied sounding somewhat preoccupied.  
"Well then, at least tell me what clan you're from," he insisted. The young woman stopped and turned to face him.  
"Why?!" she demanded, "why do you wish to know?"  
"Because, I've never seen your clan before," replied Van sharply.  
"If you haven't heard of us then it doesn't matter," she replied and turned away, again making her way down the corridor. Van followed, but continued to wonder. He remembered the children's stories his mother had told him long ago. In one she spoke of a race of beings who dwelled in the woods. They were supposed to shimmer with an inner light and were fair in both aspects of the word as this strange girl was. Supposedly they were very secretive and did not like their demesnes to be disturbed. The spirits of the woods his mother had called them and they were said to dwell in the woods surrounding Fanelia along side the dragons. Was that what she was?  
"Are you a wood spirit?" he suddenly heard himself asking, though he hadn't meant to. The young woman paused again, a chuckled escaping her throat before she turned.  
"Wood spirit? My friend, tell me you don't believe those silly children's tales…"  
"Well then, if you aren't a spirit, then what are you?"  
"A friend and that's all you need know. Now please, can we cease this useless chatter before we are heard and discovered?" Van was a little stung by her sharp words. He decided then that trying to be kind was wasted on her and resolved not to bother speaking with her again.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
They had gone a fair way before Van and Sylvana ran into more trouble. As they were passing by a convergence in the corridor, a small group of guards nearly ran into them. Van had his sword drawn before he could think, but Sylvana had other ideas…  
"Stand back," she commanded in a sharp tone. Van was about to protest, but she was already standing in front of him, facing the flustered guards.  
"What in hell do you think you're doing?" demanded one of them. The she smiled wickedly.  
"Just…going for a walk…to the hanger…" she replied, aware of exactly how they would react.  
"The hell you are," growled another of the guards. Sylvana sighed mockingly.  
"Well now…are you entirely certain you want to try this the hard way?" she asked, "I'm afraid it will be much more fun for me than it will be for you." The guards didn't look intimidated in the least. Too bad, they were the young cocky sort. Without even a reply, the guards all had their hands on their swords. Too bad for them they hadn't been watching Sylvana's hands, for one had slipped into a pouch she wore at her side and as they all drew, Sylvana, with an air of perfect calm, lifted her hand and blew across her palm. Dust flew from her hand and into the air and then ignited creating almost what appeared to be a wall of fire. With yells and a few piercing screams, most of the men fled down the corridor the way they'd come, some on fire, some merely running from Sylvana…'A witch' they called her. When the air cleared Sylvana and Van saw that two soldiers still remained. One saw that Van had his sword drawn. Sylvana frowned, 'Foolish human, you should know that drawing your sword immediately makes you a target.' As the one guard raised his own sword, the other ignored them, content, rather, to eye Sylvana both warily and hungrily.  
"Too bad your protector is otherwise engaged. You'll have to deal with me on your own." Sylvana's eyebrows rose. She glanced over at the two battling men just as Van perfectly deflected an on coming blow and counterattacked.  
"I don't need protection," she replied, her eyes still on the other two, "and if you don't believe me…" her eyes now returned to the soldier, "then you're welcome to take me on…"  
  
*******  
  
Van was so engaged in his battle with the guard that it was too late before he saw the other draw and lunge at the seemingly helpless girl.  
"Hey, leave her alone!" he yelled as he parried a blow and then dodged another. The other guard didn't respond and the girl didn't move; she simply gazed silently at the guard. Was she frozen with fear? No, that couldn't be it, there was no look of fear on her face; she seemed perfectly calm. Then at the last possible moment, as the soldier's sword came toward her, the silvery youth dodged the blow so that the soldier's sword cleaved only the air with a whistle. She then drew a sword of her own, seemingly from the air. Had she had it at her side all along? It was a different style of sword from those he'd seen, neither a saber nor a broadsword. It hadn't the gentle curve of the saber, but was narrower and longer than a broad sword. It more closely resembled the less common long swords. It looked far too large, and far too heavy for her to manage, but she deftly parried a second blow that came at her from the soldier with the greatest of ease. How could such a small and delicate creature such as her wield such a weapon with so much skill? He'd never known any woman who could use such a weapon as a sword. Some knew the lighter weapons to some degree, but it still remained that it was usually viewed as unseemly for a woman to wield any weapon let alone a sword. Van pushed it out of his mind as another strike came at him and narrowly missed. He struck back, trying not to be distracted by the graceful and lithe movements of the silvery girl, who he could still see out of the corner of his eye as she dodged and parried and attacked. Her technique seemed different as well, but he hadn't the time to dwell on it. He ducked as another blow came at him, level with his neck. It barely missed him and he felt it skim his hairline, surely cutting off a few strands of hair along the way. This was getting ridiculous; they hadn't the time for this, they had to escape and fast. With that in mind, Van brought down his sword again. With a surprised and strangled yell, the guard brought up his sword to parry, but Van had put in more of his strength into this blow with every intention of ending the battle. The blow struck hard, although it was met with his opponent's sword. The guard swore as his sword fell from his had. Van had enough foresight to kick it out of his opponent's range and then he pressed his own sword against his enemy's throat.  
"Now get out of here," Van growled. The guard didn't seem as intimidated as he was indignant, but he wasn't stupid. Van had the upper hand and he had lost his sword, so when Van let him go he accepted defeat gracefully and went. Still, Van had little doubt that the guard was going to get more help rather than retreating. Van then discarded his own sword. After all, it wasn't really his. He had taken it from one of the soldiers who had been downed by Alan before they had met up with that strange girl…the girl! Van turned to see what had become of her. Surely she couldn't still be - He turned just in time to see her dance out of range of the other's sword before she herself attacked. She completed a parry without even a small hint of clumsiness and then did something unexpected. She performed a move that Van had seen no other swordsman use. (The very move she had used to disarm Dilandau while they'd been sparring.) She whirled backwards, her arm whipping around so that the hilt of her sword connected with her opponent's jaw. The soldier grunted and the grip he had on his sword clearly loosed. The girl quickly took advantage of that and brought her foot up to connect with his hand. The sword clattered to the floor and the girl this time kicked it away rather than taking it up as she had before. She then rested the blade of her sword against the soldier's throat.  
"I win," she hissed just before another voice could be heard.  
"Sylvana?" the three all looked toward the small voice and there stood a little golden haired girl, her sapphire eyes wide, perhaps with fear, perhaps with simple shock, who could tell?  
"Serene," the young woman hissed through nearly clenched teeth.  
*******  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in our rooms," Sylvana hissed at the child, not bothering to use her own language as she turned back to face the soldier. Sylvana could see Serene out of the corner of her eye.  
"Well, you did, b-but, I got worried. I was afraid you would be harmed and -"  
"Serene, you needn't worry about me. You should worry more about yourself. You are the one who could be harmed… Now, go back to our rooms and stay there…" Serene flinched slightly at Sylvana's words, but proved just how very stubborn she could be.  
"I won't go," she replied, "I won't! I'm staying and there is naught you can do about it!" Sylvana frowned as she stared at the soldier. She could see the amusement on his face. She could almost picture is thoughts…'How is it that a woman who can defeat a soldier in a fight be unable to control a child?' Sylvana growled softly, not a semi-growl, like that which a human might make when angry, but a true growl like that which rumbled forth from the throat of a wolf.  
"I'll deal with you in a moment," she grumbled to Serene and then returned her full attention to the guard.  
"You are defeated," she said, "but I'll let you live if you agree to my terms…"  
"Tell me what they are," replied the soldier still defiant, "and I'll think about it…"  
"Very well…go…find the rest of the soldiers. Tell them what has happened here. Tell them that if I meet with any more resistance such as this, then I will use all the resources at my disposal to deal with it swiftly and permanently. If I face any more difficulty I won't hesitate to kill." She narrowed her eyes, "What say you?"  
"I'll do it, I'll do it," replied the soldier as her sword pressed just a little harder into his throat, enough to draw a drop of blood.  
"Good, then go…" she pointed down the corridor with her sword, "before I change my mind." The soldier pressed a hand against his bleeding throat and hurried on his way past Serene, not even stopping to retrieve his weapon. At least he'd not called her bluff, but would the others? She really didn't like to kill, especially in front of Serene, but would if she found it necessary. She sheathed her sword and then turned to Serene.  
"What is going through your head?" she demanded, "you can't be here, it's not safe and I may not necessarily be able to protect you if push comes to shove."  
"I don't care," snapped Serene, frowning, "I don't want to be alone in those rooms, not knowing what's happening and wondering if you are still alive or not." Now it was Sylvana's turn to frown. Perhaps she owed it to Serene to let her come. After all, Sylvana had not been there when her own mother had died; she had not even had the chance to say good-bye. Her mother had left before either she or her brother were awake and they didn't hear about her death until Siarra, one of the elders, had come to them at the white sand beach near Falcons' Aerie to tell them that their mother had been killed. Sylvana certainly wasn't Serene's mother, but perhaps, knowing what had happened to her own mother, she owed it to Serene and perhaps even herself to let the child along. She doubted that any soldier, not even Dilandau, would attack a small child. Sylvana closed her eyes and then sighed.  
"Very well, Sylph, you may come -" the girl let out a whoop, "if -" Serene fell silent again, "if you promise to stay out of the way."  
"Yes, yes, I promise," cried the girl.  
"All right, then hurry up." Ach, she could never say no to that child. She turned and met eyes with Van. Yes, she could see shock in his eyes, annoyance, disgust,but perhaps even a little wonder. "We'd better hurry," Sylvana said to him. That seemed to snap him free of his thoughts and he nodded. Sylvana cast a glance down each corridor.  
"That way," she finally declared, pointing to her left before she hastened down that corridor. Serene remained behind a few moments, but then, rather than a child, a small golden foxling came running down the corridor after them. 'Smart girl,' Sylvana thought to herself, 'certainly she couldn't keep up in her true form, but in that one…' She silently applauded the child. Indeed, she was not as naive as she first appeared.  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hitome hurried down the corridors at a run. She was still amazed that she had made it across that jump; she had been lucky, but that didn't matter now, now she had to find Van; she had to find Van and warn him. She couldn't let her vision come true! The corridor ended abruptly and there she found herself at the hanger, she could even see the Escaflowne, but she was smart enough to remain hidden in the shadows of the corridor. She then spotted Van. He appeared from another of the corridors and headed toward Escaflowne. She then spotted another young woman, who also remained in the shadows of the adjacent corridor. There was something strange about her, but Hitome couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. She turned her attention back to Van and was about to call out to him, but before she could, a voice called out Van's name. Both Hitome and Van looked toward the voice. On one of the overwalks stood a man who Hitome thought looked like he was probably important. Van then called something out to the other that was unexpected; he referred to the strange man as brother.  
'Van's brother?' Hitome thought to herself as she watched him toss Van his sword as the very same moment Hitome caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see what it was as a shadow could be seen through the smoke, sneaking up behind Van.  
"Van, behind you!" she cried as the exact same moment the strange girl called,  
"Look out!" just as Dilandau appeared from the veil of smoke and raised his sword. However, his attack was thwarted as Van turned just in time and raised his still sheathed sword to block Dilandau's blow. Hitome cast a quick glance as the strange young woman again. She surely couldn't be any older than she herself was, but this silvery girl seemed to be almost ageless despite her youthful appearance. Hitome had been surprised when the girl called out to Van. Had she helped him to escape then? Her voice had been unexpectedly silvery and clear and Hitome thought she had detected a strange yet melodious and lilting accent in those two words she had uttered. She noted then that the girl was returning Hitome's gaze; her eyes, though green, were strikingly pale and seemed almost like ice; indeed they seemed to hold a slight chill in them. It was at that moment that Hitome heard footsteps coming up behind her, she turned, fearing that she would have to face an enemy, but…  
"Alan!"  
"Hitome? What-" he stopped when he saw the two youths fighting and then his eyes fell on the other girl half hidden in the adjacent corridor. Hitome thought she heard him take in a breath and followed his gaze. She then saw that beside the young woman stood a child, who clung to her skirts as if for safety. Unlike the fair, silvery young woman, the child was slightly tanned as if she played often in the sun. Her hair was a warm gold and her eyes were sparkling sapphire blue. Where had that child come from? Alan then reacted as if he were shaking himself from a daydream or a trance.  
"What's the matter?" asked Hitome.  
"That child…I thought…Oh, it doesn't matter…"  
"What about her?"  
"Well, for a moment…I just thought I saw my sister, but that's impossible." He then scanned the area, "I'd better go…stay here," he commanded.  
"Uh…kay," replied Hitome, rather dazed.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana watched the battle between the two young men. She didn't usually compare people, but the contrasts between the two were striking. One fair, one dark; one fighting for the love of it, one fighting to defend that which he loved; one arrogant, one nobly proud; one dressed richly though not truly of nobility, one dressed humbly though clearly of noble blood.  
"Two sides of the same coin," she murmured, thinking immediately of Bast and Sekhmet, who also were similar in that way; being the perfect opposite of the other, though for them it was mostly just in their personality and not their appearance as well. 'Dilandau is far too fond of that word coward,' she then thought to herself, 'It would be nice if he'd study the meaning of the word before using it.' She crossed her arms under her breasts and continued to watch. Yes, she should have returned to her apartments. If Dilandau spotted her then undoubtedly, he would guess that she had aided his enemies, but somehow she just couldn't. She had little doubt who would come out on top during this batter and ooh, how she longed to see Dilandau fall in the mud. The battle wasn't as long as she would have expected, however. Van was quick to get the upper hand, Dilandau failed to block a strike, or perhaps he simply misdirected it, either way in the blink of an eye, Van's sword caught the young lord's cheek, leaving quite an ugly wound that would, without a doubt, leave an even uglier scar. She smiled coldly to herself.  
'Ha ha, serves you right,' she thought to herself as Dilandau dropped to his knees clutching his bleeding face.  
"Go!" she called to Van, pointing toward his guymelef. Serene then darted forward before Sylvana could grab her.  
  
  
Chapter 20  
  
"Serene!" the musical feminine voice echoed through the huge hanger. Alan defeated the last of his opponents in time to see the small girl run forward out of the silvery woman's reach before she could grab her. "Come back here!" the young woman called, but she didn't move from her spot. Undoubtedly she wished not to be spotted by Dilandau. Surely, if the young lord spotted her then he would easily figure out that his enemies had been helped in their escape and he would, without a doubt, find new and interesting ways of making her life particularly miserable.  
'Right…' Then, Alan would just have to do something. He hurried down to the lower level and after the small girl. She somehow had mistakenly been caught in between one of his own men and a Zaibach soldier. Quickly he grabbed her and pulled her out of harms way. The child squealed, in fear surely, not knowing who he was.  
"You're safe now," he told her and carried her back to the young woman. Surely the silvery girl couldn't be the child's mother, she looked far to young to be the mother of this little girl.  
"Serene!" she silvery girl cried, "what in the hells were you thinking?" The child looked guilty, but didn't cower in the face of her guardian's fury. "Ach, just go back to our rooms and we'll talk about this when I'm better able to control myself." Is sounded as though her voice cracked ever so slightly, and it was clear that at the moment she thought herself too upset to act rationally. The child obeyed and headed back down the corridor, but not before casting a glance at her saviour. From this range, Alan could not tell that, despite her hair and eye colour, that she was not his little sister. No, that had been wishful thinking on his part, and as if to further clarify that truth, Alan saw that the child's eyes had vertically slit pupils, which Celina certainly had not. When the child had turned around a corner, the young woman then turned to face Alan.  
"Thank you," she said, but Alan was surprised to see nothing other than slight anger and obvious relief, and perhaps some gratitude. There was none of the elation that one would see in most women after their child had been rescued. No, she remained entirely composed, "You have my deepest gratitude," she told him, "Now, I must go deal with Serene. Take care. Be careful, and watch your back…Dilandau won't just let this go…" She then turned away, even before he could reply, and followed after the child.  
  
*******  
  
When Serene reached hers and Sylvana's apartments, she collapsed onto the couch with a sigh. She was feeling mildly sulky. Only mere minutes later, Sylvana appeared.  
"What has gotten into you?!" she cried even before the door had closed shut. Serene felt her cheeks flush with a slight amount of embarrassment.  
"I-I don't know," she replied, "I wasn't thinking…I-I just…I'm sorry," She stole a glance at Sylvana and saw surprise in her guardian's eyes, her anger had completely melted away…"I-I just wanted to help. Someone was hurt, I saw, I wanted to help…" Sylvana sighed and knelt down before Serene.  
"Listen to me very carefully, Serene," she said in a firm voice, "you scared the hell out of me. Don't you ever, ever, ever do that again, do you hear me? You could have been badly hurt or even killed! I could never live with myself if that happened. Am I understood?"  
"Yes…I'm sorry," replied Serene in a small voice. Sylvana sighed and closed her eyes.  
"Good," she said as she stood and then flopped down on the couch next to Serene, "Now what?" she then asked the girl as she looked at her.  
  
*******  
  
"Hold still!" Sylvana hissed as Dilandau tried to pull away as she cleaned his wound.  
"I'll get Van for this!" he growled.  
"For what, cutting your face? Really, Dilandau, that is quite petty, though it doesn't exactly surprise me…" Dilandau growled under his breath but didn't reply, "This is war, not some sort of game. People get injured in wars, people die. You're damned lucky this is the only injury you got. If it's your bloody vanity that's been bruised then get over it, believe me, this injury doesn't spoil your damned beauty, though I really do believe that you need to get over that as well; Narcissism is extremely unhealthy." she finished as she placed a clean bandage over the wound, "You're lucky you didn't lose anything else…" She knew he wasn't listening.  
"How did he escape?" Dilandau demanded.  
"Fine swordsmanship perhaps?" asked Sylvana being obviously flippant. Dilandau snorted.  
"Go away," he growled.  
"Gladly," snapped Sylvana, already headed for the door, "Oh, and Dilandau?" The young lord glanced up at her, "don't do anything stupid for a few days, though I probably shouldn't hold my breath," she murmured under her breath as she turned her back so she didn't see the dirty look Dilandau gave her as she glided out the door.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau knew that something was amiss. He was sure that someone had helped his enemies in their escape. Had it been Sylvana? He had thought that he had seen her, yet she had been in her apartments when he went in search for her. Everything was unravelling. He had noticed that four or five of his men, as of late, had seemed more defiant than they had been before, others seemed unsure. As he contemplated it, he grew increasingly certain that Sylvana was behind both problems. Van would not have escaped without help, and only one person would have the audacity to aid an enemy of Dilandau. As for his men, he'd had no problem with them until the arrival of Sylvana. She had to be scheming, and he would no longer stand for it!  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Sylvana whirled around, turning her back to the balcony when Dilandau's voice snapped out her name. She gazed at him in startlement. Fury was written all over his face, his normally handsome features twisted in rage.  
"This is it!" he snarled, "this is the final straw. I won't tolerate this any further…" Sylvana's pale brows knitted.  
"What are you going on about, Dilandau?" she demanded, "You're ranting…"  
"Silence!" he snapped, "I'm done playing your games you conniving bitch! I should have known that you were working with the enemy. I should have realized that you were a spy. You agreed to come with me far too readily."  
"Oh, for Gods' sakes, stop it. I am no spy and you bloody well know it…"  
"Someone helped Van Fanel escape!"  
"So? What does that matter. He would have with or without help…"  
"So, you admit to helping him."  
"What if I am? Go away Dilandau. Come back when you are better able to control yourself and when you're in a more rational state of mind…if you ever are…"  
"I'm not done! There is another matter," he snapped, "There is talk of insubordination among my men. Most are still loyal, but others are talking of following you instead…" he let out an incredulous and almost bitter laugh, "You!" he repeated, "a woman! A coward! A weakling! Someone who isn't even human!" Now Sylvana's own fiery spirit flared in anger, flashing in her pale eyes.  
"Are you suggesting that I had a hand in this? That I planned it?" she demanded.  
"I know you did!" he yelled back, "Not only did you aid my enemies in their escape, you turned my own men against me! You - you put some sort of spell on them!"  
"I did no such thing! Did it ever occur to you that they simply tired of being abused regularly? Perhaps they simply grew weary of your maltreatment, Dilandau." Dilandau was struck dumb for several moments. His men would never do that...would they?  
"My men are loyal to the end! They would never defect!"  
"Are you so certain?" she shot back, her voice once again calm, her silvery-green eyes trained intently on him.  
"I know my men!" he roared.  
"Do you really?" she replied, "people can surprise you…"  
"I never had a single problem until you came here…"  
"You brought me here!"  
"And you agreed to follow my commands…"  
"Yes, well…you agreed to spare Adriel!"  
"I did!"  
"Is that so? Then where is he now? Oh yes, in the Otherlands, his ashes offered to the winds and scattered across the sphere's four corners…"  
"I-"  
"Yes?" Dilandau growled and strode toward her.  
"That is not the point! I know you helped Van to escape and I know you did something to my men, so, whatever you did to them…undo it!"  
"I cannot undo what has not been done." Sylvana crossed her arms under her breasts, but rather than looking defiant, she looked almost defensive, "I have done nothing to your men." She then stepped back before walking around him and away from her balcony where she'd been standing.  
"I don't believe you.." Dilandau growled. Sylvana turned to face him and shrugged fluidly,  
"Your problem, not mine."  
"I know you're lying."  
"I'm not."  
"I will make you fix this if I have to…"  
"Not unless you have a death wish."  
"Is that a threat?"  
"Would you like it to be?" Sylvana could feel her rage slowly burning even hotter until it was almost as though she could feel fire burning just below her skin.  
"I should have just finished your lover at the festival." Sylvana growled wolfishly and turned her back to him again.  
"And I should have killed you when I had that first chance back at the vale!" she snapped, her anger finally reaching it's boiling point and her fury bubbling over, her control finally slipping. Then she felt something else happening. She felt a tension snap as a taught cord might if it were frayed. She could feel a slight tingling at the back of her mind and she then felt her heart lurch in her chest. She remembered this!  
"Gods no," she whispered as she whipped around and found Dilandau's form crumpled on the floor. Sylvana spat out a stream of vicious curses in at least six different languages. Curses that would make a soldier wince. Curses describing things that most would think to be anatomically impossible. She rushed across the room and dropped down next to Dilandau. She read his aura, assessing the damage, "No, no, no, no," she hissed to herself, "not this again, please, God's not again!" she hadn't meant to do this. She hadn't wanted to lose control. She had promised herself after the death of azure…after she had accidentally killed him, that she would never allow it to happen again. She smacked Dilandau's cheek firmly several times.  
"Come on you stubborn bastard…come on. For Gods' sake, wake up, please!" She could feel panic rising quickly in her chest, threatening to choke off her air, and though she hated Dilandau with a furious and fiery passion, she could feel tears welling to the surface and creating little rivulets down her cheeks.  
"No, no…wake up, please, just wake up…Dilandau!" She brought her hands up as though to cover her face and then created claws with her fingers as though she were about to tear out her hair as she let out a cry that seemed to be a mixture of panic and frustration. She slapped him again across the face as hard as she could in a vain attempt to bring him back to his senses.  
"Don't do this to me," she begged, barely forcing down a sob, and then she brought her hands to her mouth. What was she going to do? She hadn't wanted this. Never would she wish this on her worst enemy. Finally, she did the only thing she could…She staggered to her feet and hurried to the door of her apartments. Once out in the corridor she screamed for help at the top of her lungs. 


	7. Chapters 21-25

Chapter 21  
  
As Dilandau was moved back to his own apartments, Viole turned to Sylvana; her face was deathly pale.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I…I wasn't…I didn't…an accident…it was an accident…I didn't mean for it to happen…" She brought a trembling hand up to cover her mouth. By the tone of her voice, it sounded as though she was on the verge of hysterics.  
"Sylvana, you have to tell me what happened," said Viole, grabbing her upper arms and giving her a shake in a weak attempt to get some sense out of her, but quickly had to let go of her. Her skin was like a branding iron, burning hot; he could feel the heat even through his gloves. It was as though she was on fire, as if it were burning just under her skin. She covered her face with her hands and Viole could see that she was trembling all over.  
"It's my fault…" she said, barely audible…"it's all my fault…"  
"What is?!" cried Viole, "Sylvana, what happened? What is your fault? You have to tell me!"  
"I couldn't stop it…I lost control…I didn't…I would never -" she was cut off when, out of frustration and desperation, Viole brought a hand down across her cheek, not as hard as Lord Dilandau had when he had struck her, but still hard enough to silence her and to finally knock some sense into her. She covered her smarting cheek with a hand and stared at him with shock filled eyes. Viole flinched, unable to believe that he had struck her. For a few moments, he expected her to lash out at him the way she had at his captain, but the counter blow never came. She dropped her hand from her slightly reddened cheek and took several steps backward until she collapsed into her armchair and rested her forehead on a still trembling hand.  
"Sylvana, please tell me what happened." There was a long stretch of silence. Viole shifted awkwardly, not sure what he should do. Should he leave her until she was calmer and more able to speak about it? Should he force her to speak? Should he -  
"It was an accident," Sylvana's musical voice suddenly cut through Viole's thoughts. Viole focused his attention on her again. She hadn't moved and he could see that her pale eyes were closed.  
"Yes, you said that already," he replied. She nodded and then looked up at him. The pain and horror in that gaze was almost overwhelming.  
"But this isn't the first time it's happened," she said in a soft voice.  
"No?"  
"No, it happened once before. When I was still living with the clans in the main vale, there were…issues among the elders concerning me. One day one of my friends confronted me…he was concerned because the elders were searching for a good excuse to exile me. We got into a heated argument and…I lost control…and in short, did to him exactly what I did to your captain."  
"B-but, what did you do? You couldn't have attacked him, I saw no signs of a fight…"  
"You're right, I know you don't believe in this, but I didn't attack him physically, though it does very real and physical damage. Basically, I have several gifts, my most powerful, and unfortunately least under control, is my gift of empathy -"  
"Empathy?" Sylvana stopped to meet eyes with Viole.  
"Yes…it's…it's the ability to sense the emotions of another…and/or, to project one's emotions onto another, or essentially to make one who is not empathic feel one's own emotions…" Viole now had a sceptical look on his face.  
"But that can't be possible," he muttered.  
"Oh, but it is," replied Sylvana, "but I don't expect you to believe in it, after all, you came from a world of science." She shrugged. He still looked sceptical, but she continued anyway, "Those who have exceptionally strong empathic abilities may also have the ability to…well…it's difficult to explain…basically they can influence another's mind in nearly any possible way, through emotions…guilt, anger, jealousy…" she shrugged, "They also have the ability to concentrate their life energy into an attack…Unfortunately I have no control over that aspect of my gift, so if I lose control of my emotions, fear or anger, then I lose control of it too. The effects are similar to if one fell and hit their head…"  
"So, that was what happened to Lord Dilandau?"  
"Yes, last time this happened, the person it happened to didn't survive past two days…" She met Viole's eyes. He looked surprised, maybe concerned, but his scepticism still lingered. "Still sceptical are you?" Sylvana asked. She looked thoughtful, "Perhaps I can show you one of my gifts." She though a moment. She didn't like the idea of shape-shifting. There was a possibility that she had been weakened from losing control of her empathic gift. Perhaps one of her minor gifts… "Yes, I'll show you one of my minor gifts, one that won't take too much energy. You'll see that this is no mere parlour trick, my friend." She held out her hand, palm up. At first nothing happened, but after several moments an iridescent mist appeared over her hand and slowly it seemed to create a uniform shape and finally solidified into the form of a crystal flute.  
"What -" cried Viole.  
"It's called summoning," she told him, holding the flute out to him so that he could see that it was very real and not some trick. Tentatively, Viole took the flute. Yes it was very real indeed.  
:That gift's just one of many.: Viole jumped. Had it been Sylvana who had spoke? He hadn't thought that she -  
"Telepathy…mind speech," Sylvana said as if she'd picked up on his thoughts. "the -"  
"Ability to communicate with the mind without physical speech," said Viole finishing what Sylvana had begun. He was beginning to believe the rumours about Sylvana and magic.  
"That's right," said Sylvana with a nod, "are you beginning to believe yet?"  
"I think…I might be…" there was a pause while Viole thought. "You're a healer aren't you?" he asked suddenly.  
"Well, ye-es…b-but -"  
"Is there anything…anything at all…that you can do?" Sylvana looked surprised.  
"I-I don't know…I have no idea what the extent of my power is…I-I'm not certain if I have the strength. When I did this to - to Azure…eight healers tried to save him but he didn't make it…" She shook her head.  
"Maybe you should just try," replied Viole, "I know how you hate him, but if you must do it for someone then do it for…for Azure…or if for anyone then yourself. You may not like Lord Dilandau, but I can tell that you feel guilty for…whatever it is you did to him." Sylvana looked at him, stricken.  
"And how, may I ask, do you know me so very well?" she demanded.  
"I don't, but you should have seen yourself just now…You were nearly hysterical…" Sylvana narrowed her eyes at him, but then relented.  
"You're right," she said, barely above a whisper, "I'll try, but I'll tell you now I can guarantee nothing." Viole nodded.  
"I know."  
"Take me to him." Viole made his way toward the door, but then Sylvana caught his arm. He paused and turned back to look at her.  
"Will you do me a favour? I know you care about my Serene, so please, will you wait here for her until she returns and if I'm not back then bring her to me, I don't want her to be alone in these rooms, even if she has Anya for company…and if need be she can run errands for me." Viole nodded.  
"I promise," he replied softly and then, "Come. I'll take you to Lord Dilandau.  
  
He looked so different lain out in his bed like this, almost frail. Sylvana held one of his hands in between both her own and closed her eyes allowing herself to slide down into a semi-trance. Through this, she could concentrate all of her energy on healing the young captain's wounds. He did indeed have a severe concussion as if he'd taken a violent blow to the head. That would be her first priority, since she could sense internal haemorrhaging that could cause major problems if it wasn't repaired right away in order to prevent any possible permanent damage. She hated to make him able to battle again, but she had to be impartial when it came to healing. As she'd been taught by the other healers as well as her guide, a healer must heal all, be they ally or foe. If they were mortally wounded then the healer must put aside her personal feelings and do what must be done. There were other wounds as well, but they were less pressing than his concussion. She sank down into a kneeling position, still clutching his hand between her own. She took a moment to look into his face. Unconscious and unguarded he had a different look; he didn't show the madness, the darkness that dwelled deep within his spirit. She wondered if at one time he had actually been a kind hearted person. She, of course, could not tell, she had the gift of farsight, not truesight like those of Clan Alicorn were supposed to possess. She tightened her grip momentarily as she thought about the Lost Clans, but quickly forced those thoughts away so that she would not be distracted and closed her eyes again. Slowly she began to feel her energy transfer to Dilandau, strengthening his own healing systems and promoting his body to take care of the worst of his wounds. She saw brief flashes of memories appear behind her eyelids, but they were so fleeting that she couldn't even be certain if they were hers or his. she began to feel both cold and light-headed, but she didn't stop, not until she sensed that any and all permanent damage was healed. She then allowed her body to sag and rested her forehead upon the backs of her hands, which still rested atop Dilandau's.  
  
*******  
  
Viole gently lifted the sleeping healer and placed her on the sofa that had been moved next to Dilandau's bed. Again, she felt like ice. It had to be from giving up all that energy. He wondered if she could bring the captain back and he wondered if it would be better to just let him die. He had been surprised at first when he entered the room with the child to find Sylvana bent over Dilandau's hand as if she'd been weeping for someone dear to her heart, but now he understood that she'd simply worn herself to exhaustion in her attempts to bring back the young lord who she despised so deeply.  
"She'll be all right," he told Serene upon seeing the look on the child's face, "I think she just needs rest…" The little thing nodded.  
"I know," she replied, "I-I hope she can save him." This surprised Viole.  
"Why?" he asked, curious.  
"W-well, because -- he's alive, and all living things have the right to a chance for life, and as a person -- he deserves the chance to…to find himself…and the chance to redeem himself…" Viole stared at the child, stunned, stricken dumb. The compassion she showed was positively admirable, and her wisdom…no one else that young had that kind of wisdom. Serene plumped herself down on the sofa and sighed. She then looked up at Viole with those innocent blue eyes. "You don't know very much about him, do you?" she asked. Viole shifted uncomfortably.  
"No, actually, I don't. I was taken as a dragon slayer after Dilandau had been promoted to captain. However, sometimes I think even he doesn't know much about himself…"  
"I think you're right," whispered Serene, "I don't think he remembers anything before he was about my age…" She trailed off and looked up at Viole, her wavy golden locks left loose so that they framed her pretty heart-shaped face and a strand falling over one of her big blue eyes making her look almost like a curious little filly.  
"How do you know that?" asked Viole. She looked at him, her expression mildly grave.   
"My Sylvie isn't the only one with gifts."  
  
  
Chapter 22  
  
It had been almost two and a half weeks and still Dilanadau remained unconscious. Sylvana knew that it couldn't be any of his injuries. She'd beaten the odds and healed everything, and just to be certain she hadn't missed anything she'd checked and double-checked; there was nothing wrong and yet he didn't wake. She sat on a chair next to his bed and gazed at him. She was exhausted; she had stretched herself thin in her attempts to call him back and now her strength was waning. She knew she couldn't keep it up much longer; her resources wouldn't hold out past a few days.  
"What's wrong with you?" she asked the unconscious youth, sighing as she brushed a silver strand away from his closed eyes, "I healed you, you're well again, and yet you do not wake. Are you doing this to be spiteful because I injured you outside of battle?" she sighed again, "I'm not sure if I know what else to do, Dilandau. My reserves won't last me much longer…" Looking at him like this, she had trouble clinging to the hate that had kept her going all those months. Day by day it had been replaced by pity. With his guards down she was beginning to pick up on traces of emotions lost and long forgotten…as if they were echoes from lost memories. The joy and contentment of a happy childhood…and terror…pure and utter terror. Ghosts of distant memories, as if they were from the memories of a past life forgotten, and yet partially retained. Her brows furrowed as she contemplated these things. How very odd it was that she would find this sort of thing in a human.  
"I don't know what more to do for you," she murmured to him, "I'm not certain if I can bring you out of this...you have to want to come out of it…"  
  
*******  
  
Serene snuggled, curled up next to the young woman who, at the moment, slept so deeply she might as well have been under an enchantment. She could feel that her Sylvie had little left to give. Serene had never seen Sylvana give her everything to save another, and that fact that, since she'd been on the Vione, she'd felt nothing but seething hate for the young man, as if he were her bitterest enemy, made it so much more extraordinary that she would give up so much of her strength for another. How much longer she could hold out, Serene couldn't begin to guess…and really didn't want to. She silently leaned up against Sylvana and watched Dilandau wondering…just wondering what his own childhood had been like. Had it been like hers? Had he had brothers, sisters? She herself had three sisters, but all were with her father. She frowned to herself thinking about them, but then sighed and closed her eyes feeling rather tired.  
  
*******  
  
"Lord Dilandau is still unconscious," Viole told the rest of the dragon slayers.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Guimel.  
"She says she doesn't know," Viole replied with a shift of his shoulders that came close to resembling a shrug. "She told me that it was as if his spirit has retreated into the deepest recesses of his mind and body. She says she doesn't know if she can reach him in time…"  
"In time for what?" demanded Dallet.  
"Before her resources are completely depleted." One of the other slayers coughed.  
"Come on, Viole, don't tell me you believe in that crap. You and I both know that magic isn't real. It's superstition, children's tales and nothing more."  
"I do believe in it," replied Viole, "because I've seen it; she showed me -"  
"She fooled you, parlour tricks…illusion -"  
"You're wrong!" snapped Viole, now he and the other were both on their feet attempting to stare the other down or so it seemed.  
"You like her," the other said with a chuckle. Viole narrowed his grey eyes at the other and glared.  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Aethan," Viole replied.  
"Don't I?" Aethan threw back locking his violet eyes on Viole's grey ones, " You're the one closest to her. You're the one Lord Dilandau assigned to personally keep an eye on her so that she wouldn't make any trouble. You've been closer to her than anyone. You've allowed yourself to get closer than you were supposed to an now she has you wrapped around her little finger…" Aethan waved his little finger as if using it to help emphasize his point. "That's the only magic she has. She's using her feminine wiles. She's a female…you're a male…face it…" Viole growled  
"All right then, if that's true, and you know so much then you tell me what's wrong with our captain?" Now Aethan looked stumped. He had seen Lord Dilandau for himself. There hadn't been a mark on him, but tests have proven that it had not been poison that had dropped him like that so suddenly. "I know what I'm talking about," insisted Viole, "she showed me some of her magic. I saw her make a flue appear from thin air, and it wasn't slight of hand. I saw it appear first as a wisp of mist before it took on the form of a flute, and she spoke to me telepathically. Perhaps science can explain away the ability to speak with the mind, but not how she made that flute appear…and not how she healed Chesta when he took that mortal wound…" All eyes then turned to the blond youth, shortest of the lot; the only one meeker than him was curly haired Guimel who looked like he belonged in a field tending sheep rather than in Dilandau's dragon slayers. Chesta now looked like he wanted to shrink away from all the gazes that were on him; the expression on his face told Viole that he was probably wishing right now that he could sink into a hole in the floor. No one really knew why Chesta wanted to be a dragon slayer; he had never tried to discuss it. Perhaps he felt it was his duty in order to protect his family, his parents and his little sister. No one had ever bothered to ask.  
"Well," spoke up Gatti, drawing the attention of the others off of Chesta, so that the other looked exceedingly grateful to him, "if she does have magic as you say, Viole, then maybe she has something to do with Lord Dilandau's condition. Maybe she's doing something to keep him that way. We all saw just how much she despises him when she confronted him about the death of her lover. Someone like that would of course be capable of harming him in more ways than one..."  
"You could be right," mused Viole, "but why this way? She'd had plenty of chances to kill Lord Dilandau. Why not just do it and be done with it? Why not kill him and then say she could do nothing to save him?" Again, no one had any answers for that either, "And this wasn't her only chance -"  
"I agree with Viole, " Chesta, "When she healed me, she transferred her own life energy to me…and when she did that I could feel something…it's hard to describe, but I do believe that she's a good and kind hearted persona and I do think that she'd do her honest best to save anyone who was dying…even Lord Dilandau despite how badly he's treated her and how deep her hatred for him runs. I don't know how I know this…but…I do…" The entire room fell silent. No one really knew what to think; none of them really knew anything about Sylvana. There were a few, two or three, who felt the same way Viole and Chesta did, but most just didn't know. It was difficult for youths who had grown up with science, to begin to even fathom what magic was or how it worked, let alone believe it possible. Everything they'd been taught was being challenged simply by its existence…  
  
  
Chapter 23  
  
"There's one more thing I can try, but I don't know how well it will work considering how low my resources are now…" Sylvana looked up at the figure of Viole standing in the doorway. She then looked at the little girl.  
"Well, sylph,"she said, "I'm going to have to ask for your help in this. This time I don't think I can do it alone."  
"Okay!" replied Serene, looking almost ecstatic. She'd never been permitted to use any of her magic in this way because so far she'd had only the most basic of training. She was still just a student who had not even used true magic; only the most minor of her gifts.  
"I suppose after this you'll be able to consider yourself a novice," Sylvana told her. Serene nodded eagerly. She'd most likely been the youngest novice in the history of the clans.  
"What do I do?" she asked.  
"I'll tell you…"  
  
Sylvana and Serene each lit two oil diffusers, two on one side of Dilandau's bed and two on the other. The scents of Jasmine, Rose, Violet, and Wisteria mingled together making the entire room smell sweet like a garden.  
"Jasmine for prayer, rose for health," murmured Sylvana as she lit the first two diffusers.  
"Violet for health, wisteria for the journey of mind and spirit," added Serene as she added the last two.  
"Good," said Sylvana in a hushed voice as she sank to her knees next to Dilandau's bed, Serene followed suit, opposite from Sylvana.  
"In order for me to keep up my strength, I must call upon Audra," Sylvana told Serene.  
"The maiden healer," murmured Serene.  
"Yes, we'll go together and see if there is any more that can be done to wake Dilandau. You will be able to travel farther, however, because you have more strength, so once we come to the area where I can go no further then I will act as your anchor so that you do not get lost. This is where all of our meditation comes in use, for we must sink into a full trance in order to do this. " Serene nodded again and then closed her eyes just as Sylvie did.  
  
*******  
  
It was so dark…and so cold, what was this place? What happened? Dilandau's mind seemed to be running in frantic circles. He hadn't even a mild notion of how he ended up here. His last memories were of his latest argument with that damned Laicar and then his mind was blank. More than once he'd thought he'd heard distant voices directed at him, but he still hadn't managed to figure out where they came from. It was as if they came from all directions at once. He thought he'd heard people talking, Folken and the Laicar healer at one time, Viole talking to the healer and the child. It had sounded as if the stratagos had been demanded how something had happened, or what had happened, he couldn't remember, but it had been something along those lines…and he'd heard him speak more than once. Viole's voice was another he heard often.  
How long had he been here anyway? Somehow, it seemed nearly like days and seconds at the same time. He thought more than once that he'd heard the voice of Sylvana begging him to come back. It didn't make any sense to him. He stood there, not sure which direction to go in or what to do next. Then, as he stood there he could hear voices again, two of them…no, wait, they were the same voice, but it was as if it were speaking in two languages at the same time. He recognized Sylvana's voice, and slowly recognition of the musical lilting Laicar language came to him. Then there was the second voice, also the healers, but in his own language, and it sounded as though she were speaking some sort of prayer or incantation. Finally he slowed his rambling thoughts and listened closely to the fluting, slightly accented voice of Sylvana, which seemed to him to be barely above a whisper, but echoing all around him.  
'Hear me Kind Maiden, hear me. Gentle Healer, I hail you, acknowledge my plea. Hear me Compassionate Audra, I beseech you to heed my calls. Hear me, hear my cry, and answer my appeal for help. As the tide falls, my energy ebbs. As death threatens to claim another, my power to divert it wanes. I beseech you, Merciful Lady, this night, this hour, grant me your strength, and lend me your power…'   
A sudden glow out of the corner of his gaze caught Dilandau's attention and he turned his head to look. It was almost as if a door had opened allowing light to flood his gloomy prison. Silhouetted against the light was the figure of a person. It stood a moment and then moved toward him. As the figure drew closer, he saw that it was a woman who approached him. She looked…almost familiar. She was dressed in gold and in the Laicar fashion, her tresses partially left loose, the rest piled atop her head. She was small, slender, graceful, and he knew there was something very familiar about her, her golden tresses, her sapphire eyes, her heart-shaped face. For a moment, he thought she was the same girl from that earlier dream, but as she neared, he saw that she wasn't. Her hair was a lighter shade of gold, as if sun-kissed, her skin a warm bronze as if she spent a goodly amount of time soaking up the sun's rays, and her eyes were definitely Laicar…alien…feline, or perhaps draconic…not human. No, though this girl was so very familiar, he had not met her before in his dreams.  
"Dilandau," she said, her almost ethereal voice almost seemed directly between soprano and alto and it had the unmistakable Laicar accent and seemed to echo all around him, "here you are." He felt his brow furrow.  
"Where am I?" he demanded.  
"Some place you should not be. You cannot stay here."  
"Well, I don't know how to get away, what do you propose I do?"  
"Come with me. I can show you the way…" Dilandau scoffed.  
"You can't be serious. You actually expect me to trust you?"  
"What choice do you have?" She seemed so much calmer than Sylvana. He'd not even seen a minor flash of ill temper yet. "You cannot stay here. You'll die if you do." He flinched and she held out a small, delicate hand. "Come, I can take you back where you belong. I can take you home if you'll let me." Dilandau gazed at the proffered hand for hours it seemed, but finally submitted to taking it. Afterward he had no idea what happened. It was as if his head was filled with light and the ground fell away.  
  
  
Chapter 24  
  
Hitome leaned against the railing of the palace balcony and gazed out over the grounds. She hadn't had any bad visions in a long time it seemed, but it was as if the visions had been replaced by something else…the memory of the silvery young woman she'd met eyes with on the Zaibach fortress. It almost seemed as though they two had made some sort of…connection, perhaps a sort of meeting of minds. She wasn't sure, but she'd found herself thinking about her often. She had felt something very strange about her, and even though she hadn't had any visions of the future, she'd been having dreams, strange dreams that she couldn't quite understand, or fully recall. She recalled a forest, and many paths through the trees. Buildings of some sort, usually amid the trees, the ocean and a beach with fine white sand. Often she recalled children and curious animals…probably pets. She vaguely recalled a little girl with sleek ebon hair, a little boy with silver hair who, she recalled, she'd first mistaken for a young Dilandau, but then realized that it wasn't possible, for this little boy had dancing emerald eyes. She was sure she recalled little kittens too, kittens with wings on their backs. That was when she'd dismissed it all as nothing more than a dream, because even though this was Gaea and not Earth and there were strange things to be seen, she just couldn't bring herself to believe that winged cats existed. She sighed and closed her eyes and then something happened:  
  
Before her closed eyes, visions flashed…visions of fire…indigo, violet, white, and…silver fire? And she saw birds…four birds…birds of prey they looked like, all of a different colour….silver, black, gold and white…birds which seemed to have feathers of fire…birds formed of dancing flames…huge things…and they appeared to be attacking something…guymelefs…on a battle field…it was the enemy…the Zaibach guymelefs…no wait! Only two seemed to attack…one the guymelefs…the other the enemy men…as if passing judgment…silver and black were the two…  
  
Then, just as quickly the images faded, it was as though it had been no more than a brief flash. Her eyes snapped open and she had to grip the railing as she swayed.  
"Hitome, is something wrong?" She nearly leapt out of her skin before meeting eyes with Allan.  
"I'm not sure," she replied.  
"Did you have another vision? Is Zaibach planning another attack?"  
"I…don't think so…not yet…I…don't know what it was I saw…" She fell silent. She hated this, seeing the future, seeing terrible things happen before they did; she had never wanted this, so why did she have to suffer? Fortune telling had been a game, something she'd play at with her friends, so why…why had it suddenly become real? When had it become more than a game? She shook her head as if to dismiss those thoughts. "I'll be fine, Allan, honest," she lied and hurried inside.  
  
*******  
  
Princess Mellerna, third princess of Asturia, had noticed something different about Allan. He'd always seemed to do his best to distance himself from her, but this time it seemed like something else…not his usual honor, but something different, almost as though he had something continuously on his mind…or someone. No that couldn't be it. She tried to tell herself that it was only concern over Zaibach, concern for Asturia, and that the great empire would someday attack. He'd been like this too long now, before he'd seemed filled with life, but now he seemed a little more serious and almost…gloomy as though he was constantly brooding. It wasn't like him at all. Even her sister Eries had noticed the difference but had not expressed any concern. As for Mellerna, she had considered expressing to him her concern, but then realized that it might have been caused by something she didn't wish to know about, and so left it alone.  
  
*******  
  
Van wondered when the next attack from Zaibach would come. He knew Dilandau's arrogance not to mention vanity. Van had little doubt in his mind that Dilandau's pride had been badly bruised and that he had taken the defeat very personally.  
"So when are you coming, Dilandau?" he asked the silent, starry sky. "Don't worry, when you come I'll be waiting for you and then I'll avenge my country and my people…" It felt good to get that off his chest, even though he'd truly spoken to no one…no one who could hear him anyway, he then turned and went back inside.  
  
He found his dear, childhood friend Meruru, a little tiger-striped cat-girl with strawberry-blond hair and dancing blue eyes, waiting for him outside his door.  
"Lord Van!" she squealed as she threw herself into his arms as she usually did upon seeing him, "Where were you?" she then demanded, disengaging herself from him and planting her hands on her still forming, barely thirteen-year-old hips, her striped tail waving back and forth just like that of an agitated feline, wild or domestic.  
"I had to do some thinking," he told her, "so I slipped away to a quiet place where I could be alone…" He opened his door and Meruru followed him into his room.  
"You should have told me," she protested.  
"Right, so you could follow me?" he said in a gentle, slightly teasing voice, "As I said, I wanted some time alone."  
"But, Lord Van!" objected the cat-girl.  
"I'm fine aren't I?" said Van kindly enough, letting one of his rare, gentle smiles grace his lips, "you needn't worry so much." Meruru gave him a sideways glance, the slight frown visible on her young face.  
"Well, somebody has to," she told him, "and better me than Hitome." Van chuckled. He knew how much Meruru disliked the girl from the Mystic Moon, and the youthful cat-girl wasn't shy about expressing her dislike either. However, Van had a feeling that deep down, Meruru couldn't bring herself to hate the other girl. There were some similarities between them; both were now far from their homes, not knowing when they'd see them again, if ever, and they both cared very much for him, though Hitome was quite a bit more discreet than the cat-girl when expressing it. She'd demonstrated how much she cared, though, when she'd come to find him on the Zaibach floating fortress. He knew very well that Allan would never have let her along, so that left only one other explanation, that she'd seen something which gave her reason to believe that his life was in danger and had entered the fortress in order to warn him. He had to admire her courage, not only had she braved the dangers of the fortress itself, Meruru had later told him in private that Hitome had leapt across a nearly nine foot gap to get onto the fortress and had just made it by the skin of her teeth. Meruru herself had laughed and the other girl's supposed stupidity, but Van knew that really, the cat-girl envied the other's courage and willingness to help in whatever way she could rather than just sitting back and waiting for the men to handle things. He also felt that Meruru envied Hitome's gift of sight. Who else could see what might happen in the future and prevent it? Who else could find another without knowing the other's location first? Who else could see through the Zaibach cloaks? And, who else was willing to risk their lives to warn another of possible danger that might or might not come to pass? He knew that Meruru was a little afraid; she and Van had been the best of friends nearly their entire lives; she was almost like the little sister he'd never had. They were closer than close and he had to guess that the cat-girl feared that Hitome would come between them.  
'No fears,' he thought to his feline-human sister, 'nothing can come between us two. Even if true love were to find me, it could not break the bond we share, my little sister…' He sighed, 'Death…now that may be a different story, and I hope we never have to find out…'  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
That voice…it still spoke in that odd, musical language, but now he could no longer understand it. It was soft, barely above a whisper and it continued non-stop, never repeating itself. Was it a prayer? An incantation? Damn, did his head hurt. He'd never been in so much agony. He hadn't even felt this bad when he had crashed his Alseides near the Laicar vale. He hadn't even felt this bad when he very nearly died in that training accident all those years back. he had been lucky then, two of the other trainees had been killed and one had been crippled for life thus cutting his military career short. What had hit him? He had been having yet another argument with that damned stubborn woman and the next thing he knew he was here. The dream of that golden woman still lingered though, if only in bits and pieces. Finally, he came completely back to himself, stirring and then slowly opening his eyes. A scent of flowers hung faintly on the air as if he were in some invisible garden. There was only a small amount of light, which emanated from several candles placed around the room, his room he came to realize. He then saw two figures reclining on a couch near his bed, Sylvana and that little girl. The child was stretched out on the couch, her head resting on the older girl's lap. Sylvana had her eyes closed, but she wasn't asleep, no, she was meditating or in some kind of trance for he could see, however faintly in the dim light, that her lips moved soundlessly as if in prayer. He attempted to sit up but excruciating pain lanced through not only his head but his entire body and he let out a groan as he fell back onto his pillow once more.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana's eyes snapped open when she heard a pained groan. She looked toward Dilandau and nearly cried out.  
"Great Good Gods," she finally managed to get out, "you're awake…I can't believe it."  
"What do you mean?" Dilandau asked. He had meant to snap at her, but it hadn't come out right, "What happened?" Was his next question as he pressed a cold hand to his forehead and closed is eyes against the pain. Sylvana gently moved Serene aside and stood. She picked up a clay mug and held it out to her patient while helping him to sit up, propping his back with pillows with her free hand.  
"There was…an accident," she told him as he took the mug suspiciously.  
"An accident? The last thing I remember I was arguing with you…" He sipped tentatively at the still piping liquid and made a face. It wasn't that it tasted terrible. It was just, well…it was quite bitter. "What the hell is this crap? Are you trying to poison me?" he growled a mite weakly at the young woman. She frowned at him.  
"If you don't drink it yourself…then I will pour it down your throat for you…while it's still steaming." she threatened, using that poisonously sweet tone that indicated that she was making a threat or was trying to keep control of her temper. "It will help you recover faster." Dilandau grumbled but gave in and Sylvana collapsed back onto the couch looking quite exhausted. "I suppose you should know that you have been unconscious for about three weeks give or take." Dilandau nearly spat out his drink for the second time.  
"W-what?" he demanded, almost dismayed.  
"While we were arguing, I…lost control of my temper and lashed out at you with my mind. It was an accident, but you very nearly died. I suppose you were lucky…the last person this happened to liven no longer than two days." Dilandau had to take a moment to let that sink in. Sylvana had nearly killed him. How? With magic? He suddenly felt cold; it felt as if an icy hand had his heart in its grip, or as though he had swallowed ice-cold water from a glacier lake. Coldness resounded in the pit of his belly and his mind reeled. He nearly died! She almost killed him! He finally had to loosen the grip he had on his mug, because his fingers had began to ache. Suddenly, he was afraid of her. He thought that she might be lying, but quickly decided he was wrong as white-hot pain lanced through his skull and into the rest of his body once more. He tried to hide the fear though.  
"How long before I can fight again?" he asked, somehow preventing his voice from trembling.  
"Not too long, a couple of weeks give or take, but for now, you should rest." Dilandau didn't want to rest, he had too much to work out in his head; suddenly his mind was flooded. However, as soon as he finished the potion?…he'd been given and laid back down, he fell right back to sleep. This time, however, it was a natural sleep.  
  
*******  
  
"Sylvana just informed me that the captain has regained consciousness this afternoon," Viole announced to the rest of the dragon slayers. The room then erupted into whispers and murmurs as the slayers declared their surprise, or relief…or even disappointment as the case may be, to each other.  
"How long before he'll be able to fight again?"  
"She says it's difficult to say because it depends on how willing he is to listen to her and drink the teas and potions she administers." Another chorus of mutters and whispers.  
"I suppose it's time we decide whose side we take." said one of the other slayers unexpectedly. Suddenly the room exploded into a cacophony. Most were expressing their shock at such a statement. Most were loyal to Zaibach if not to Dilandau himself, but there was a good number who nodded their heads in agreement with the slayer.  
"Look," piped up Chesta, "we can help Sylvana and still be loyal to Zaibach. She's a neutral party in this. If we help her escape then we won't be committing any crimes…"  
"Except disobeying our captain…"  
"He had no right to bring her here in the first place," added in Viole, "Technically, she didn't come willingly, she was coerced, therefore, he was breaking the law in bringing her here. She may have come willingly, but only because he threatened to kill someone she cared about." Murmurs, quiet discussion.  
"She's helped many of us," added another of the slayers, "she saved some of our lives, helped us heal faster…she even saved Lord Dilandau's life. I think, if anything, we owe her the chance to return to her own people…"  
"She could escape if she wanted to," protested another, "why would she need our help to escape. She can fly for god sake."  
"I think I already know the answer to that," said Viole, "I've spent a good deal of time around her and her little girl. I think I've come to the only one possibly conclusion. Her people are shape-changers, am I right?" Nods from the others, "well I've come to believe that through they may be shape-changers, they are confined to only certain forms depending on the individual…"  
"that doesn't explain why she doesn't escape -"  
"I'm not finished yet," interrupted Viole, "She may be able to take on the form of a bird, but whose to say that the child can too? For all we know, she may not have even learned how to shape-change yet…"  
"And Sylvana may not be able to carry her," added another as understanding began to dawn in the minds of the others.  
"I've seen her in her other form," piped up another, "when she shifts to her bird form she's only about the size of a large eagle. There's absolutely no way she could carry that child and stay aloft."  
"Well, that explains a great deal," commented Gatti, "I was wondering why she didn't just escape if she could fly. I mean, it's clear how much she hates Lord Dilandau, and she's never really tried to mask her abhorrence for the Vione either." More nods from the group.  
"She'd have to leave Serene," said Viole, "and one thing I've come to understand about her is that, though she's obviously too young for that child to be her daughter, the child is immensely loyal to her. In fact, I've been surprised by the ardent loyalty and love that child shows at such a young age, and Sylvana certainly reciprocates. She'd never abandon that child, and she must have known that she was trapping herself by allowing the girl to come along…" There were more murmurs and it even sounded like there were expressions of awe mixed in at the young woman's faithfulness to this child, that surely wasn't hers by birth. Perhaps Serene was her little sister, but that seemed unlikely considering that they hardly resembled each other at all. Now there were more questions. Just what was the relationship between the two? There were others, now however. Was it at all wise to go about doing anything that came remotely close to betraying their captain? Dared they help her get back to her people? There was a growing number of slayers who wished to help the young woman, though a good deal still remained loyal to their captain. There were others, however, who, like Viole, were fast growing inspired by the unusual and beautiful young woman, their loyalty slipping away from the tyrannous young lord a little more every day. They had to be careful though. Lord Dilandau had caught wind of this previously and things had not turned out well. They'd have to play their cards carefully, discreetly, with subtlety to prevent their captain from picking up on anything that would giving him even the slightest inkling that their loyalty lied elsewhere. The next months would, without a doubt, be very trying for all of them… 


	8. chapters 26-31

Chapter 26  
  
Folken sat quietly in his chambers reflecting on the strangeness of Dilandau's illness. He'd just been informed that the young captain was once more conscious, but was still unfit for duty, and would be for a while if his specially selected healer had indeed spoke true. Folken frowned at the thought of that strange young woman. Why had Dilandau been so adamant that she join them on the fortress? Folken had a feeling that it partially had to do with Dilandau's discomfort and deep dislike of the Zaibach sorcerers. Folken himself had not approved, but had accepted her presence just the same even thought he agreed with the other regular soldiers and guards aboard the Vione that the flying fortress was not place for women…and even less a place for children. That small girl had no place aboard the Vione, but the woman had been adamant about the child and Dilandau had been even more adamant about her. Folken had to wonder if there was something more going on between Dilandau and this woman, Folken had thought she'd appeared quite distressed over the captain's sudden illness, and yet there had seemed to be something about her manner when it came to the young man -- was it apprehension he'd seen? Normally the stratago was good at guessing feelings in others, but this woman, it seemed, was quite good at disguising her feelings, something rarely seen in most women. In the women he'd come across in his life, it had seemed that they preferred to express their emotions with a fair amount of openness, or were just not too good at disguising them. If they fancied a man, they often went out of their way to make it clear, flirting and preening and flaunting their fripperies, but this one -- she made him apprehensive while intriguing him at the same time. He'd never seen her clan before either. Surely she wasn't human -- or at least not fully human, not with those ears and eyes certainly. Part cat perhaps? He knew that it sometimes happened, though vary rarely, that a human and a cat-person would marry and even have children. It was possible -- though perhaps improbable. She had neither the mannerisms of cat nor human. She, though he'd seen her only a few times and spoken to her less, seemed quite wary and mistrustful of humans, so that suggested that she had not been raised by them. But her style of dress, her speech and accent, and other subtle things protested that cats had not raised her either, so that pretty much refuted that theory. He furrowed his brow unconsciously as he considered other possibilities. Dilandau had never told him where he'd come across her, but the time he'd brought her aboard pointed to the festival. Was she one of those strange people who came to Asturia twice a year to throw their renowned festivals? He himself had never been to the festivals, nor had he met the people who seemed to appear from nowhere and leave the same way. He'd wanted to when he'd been a child and he'd heard stories about them from others. Some described them as part cat, others as part dragon. He'd heard many descriptions from his friends too; those who had known people who had gone. One of his friends told him that he'd overheard his sister say that they had the eyes of a dragon and the ears of a cat and voices like wind and water. He had said that they were slender like reeds and graceful like willows and that they were so brilliantly beautiful that no one could look directly upon their faces lest they go blind. Another of his friends had heard them described as being draconic with the eyes of a dragon and glistening scales on their necks, shoulders and arms. They moved with deliberate grace, had long sharp nails on their hands, not unlike claws, and had dangerous smiles. Some said they had voices like mermaids, other said they were similar to the myths' descriptions of siren voices. Some said they looked almost like regular people; others described them as being somewhat animalistic. Despite the many different accounts though, all were agreed on two things, first, they were all graceful and slender for the most part. Some of the elderly of their people were perhaps plump, but none were ever fat. Second, they, every last one of them, were strikingly beautiful to look at, far more beautiful than the normal human. Recalling this from his childhood, Folken could see that some of these descriptions did indeed match the strange healer somewhat. Though she was hardly blinding to look upon, indeed her beauty was striking, yes, she would indeed stand out in a crowd; neither did she have dragon scales or claws. She did, however, have a sweet musical voice that did seem clear like water and it's sweetness was almost as the myths described the voices of the seductive sirens, though no temptress she. Yet, he didn't trust her. There was something in her eyes that had spooked him a little when he first gazed into them, almost as if he were looking into two fountains that showed the past -- and the past could be something that even the strong hearted may fear looking into. He recalled having a flashback to his childhood when he'd first looked into those pale eyes and it had unnerved him to say the least. What he'd seen was something he'd long long ago forgotten. A step too near to death that he'd blocked it out to cease his terrifying nightmares. He shivered -- no, he did not like her at all.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes still feeling weary and then napped them open, suddenly alert. Next to him, leaning back against the wall, knees pulled to her chest and chin resting on her knees was Sylvana's little girl. She was looking right at him as though she'd anticipated the exact moment he'd wake. Silently she turned away a moment and then took a mug that was sitting on the table next to his bed, in her small hands and held it out to him, still not breathing a syllable. Dilandau's brows furrowed and then he slowly sat up, wincing as white hot pain lanced through his head like lightening, momentarily dazzling his eyes. He leaned back against the pillows and then frowned, as he looked the child up and down before finally taking the clay mug from her tiny hands. She smiled quite charmingly at him as he grimaced at the foul taste and then let a sweet musical giggle escape her throat.  
"I should have warned you," she said in he tiny child's voice, "that is the worst stuff ever concocted by the healers…" She made a face playfully and then rested her cheek on her knees as she studied him with her dancing blue eyes, her gentle, innocent smile still remaining. It was almost infectious and as Dilandau cast a glance at her he wondered why she had no fear of him…something he couldn't quite grasp. Sylvana, though he even had a hard time wrapping his mind around her fearlessness toward him, he could almost understand. She'd never been taught to fear men, never been taught her proper place. Most women were expected to happily serve men, but not her…why was it not like that with her? But this child…surely she'd seen things, or at least heard things about him that were enough to make a child quake inside with fear of him. Though she was young still…and so very innocent, hadn't she heard about hid feats in battle, the men he'd slain…anything? He knew that children were easily controlled; children's stories, old wives tales, they all existed to manipulate children into behaving and to do what was expected in later years…and yet, what was it about this child?! He frowned and took another sip and winded again at its offensive taste.  
"Is it true that you're a demon?" she asked suddenly in a soft voice. Dilandau nearly spat out his mouthful of potion. He swallowed and then turned to look at her, astonishment nearing the point of incredulity showing in his garnet eyes. He was about to hurl something cruel and biting at her, but stopped for some reason.  
"Who told you that?" he demanded instead. The child didn't quail or even blanch, instead she sat up straighter and met his eyes squarely.  
"No one," she said, "but there is a story in a book about a demon that leads an army to destroy the world. He was tall and menacing, but dreadfully beautiful except for his glowing red eyes…" Dilandau frowned as Serene gazed into the distance, her brows knitting so that they almost appeared to be about to touch. "Anya said that you might destroy the world…and…and you're so…so mean to everyone…your men don't like you…and Sylvie hates you…She doesn't hate many people so she must have a good reason…" she met his eyes again, "Why do you want to destroy the world?"  
"I don't want to destroy the world you little fool!"  
"No? Then…then why do you fight people…and…and…" she lowered her voice, "I heard that you ordered your men to destroy and entire country…" Dilandau pulled back…who told the little brat that? He felt his cheeks grow hot.  
"So what if I did?" he demanded.  
"Well…it's a monstrously terrible thing to do…so many innocent people…many must have died and many more no longer have homes and…and i-it's just…mean! Think of yourself as one the those people…put yourself in their place…how do you think you'd feel?" Dilandau scoffed.  
"Now you listen to me, little girl…you know nothing about any of this…war, battle, honour -"  
"Is there honour in destroying whole countries when they are unsuspecting? Is there honour in attacking your enemy from behind?" Where had that come from? For a moment the little girl had ceased to be a little girl and for a moment he thought he spoke to a wise and aged woman, but the illusion passed equally as fast and the little girl was once more just that. Her sapphire orbs were now very serious and looking into them he felt as though he were swept up in a sea of blue. "I just want to know why?" She said, her voice tiny again.  
"Why do I do it?" He looked at her with unhidden surprise, "Why do I do it? Why does anyone do what they do? I live for it. The rush, the power, the knowledge that I'm going to win and they are going to lose…" Serene shook her head, her soft waves rippling softly.  
"What about the people you hurt? What about the people who die? Do you even take a moment to consider them, their families? Don't you have a family?" Again he was shocked into momentary silence. He had to think back, his brows creasing as he did, but once he reached his sixth year he recalled nothing else, as if he hadn't existed before then.  
"No," he said finally.  
"None?"  
"If I did, I don't remember…"  
"Oh…my Mam…she's dead," Serene said, her voice barely above a whisper, "and my Da…he…I don't see him…he's different from most of the rest of the people…I don't know where he is or what he does...My sisters are with him too, so…so Sylvie and her sisters and brother are my only family I guess…" Why was she telling him this? "I don't remember my Da either…and I miss my Mam…" He felt strange. He'd never felt like this before. He thought it might be sympathy -- he thought he might even have a strange affinity toward the little thing. He said nothing however…after all, when had he ever been soft? Serene continued to study him with those bottomless azure eyes. The next words that came from her mouth were no less surprising than anything else she'd said before.  
"Dilandau…why…why do you want to upset Sylvie? Why do you want to make her weep?" Dilandau whipped his head around to look at Serene so fast that it was a wonder he didn't hurt his neck.  
"W-what?" he demanded  
"You've taken her away from those who care about her, you killed the only man she ever loved…y-you treat her horribly…She weeps almost every night before she sleeps. You must want to make her or you wouldn't be so horrible to her and do such dreadful things…so I want to know why…why do you want to make her weep?"  
'I make her weep?' Dilandau hadn't known that Sylvana wept that often. She usually showed such a hard strong façade when facing him that he'd never paused to think that she might weep as other women do. He wouldn't have believed it if it had been anyone other than this sweet, innocent, naive little girl telling him.  
"I don't want to," he replied, "but if I do then that's just too damn bad. In my world women do what they're told and they don't argue about it, neither do they take up a sword against the one they serve as she serves me."  
"She doesn't live in your world," replied Serene calmly sitting up rigidly straight, "She's Laicar and Laicar women are their own people. They follow no man's orders unless they wish to, or are fighting in the army. She will never give into your rules…not ever…you will be fighting her forever unless one of you breaks…and I'd wager it'll not be her…" That said, Serene slid off the bed and made her way toward the door. Dilandau had a feeling, even though she had not thrown a tantrum or even raised her voice, that the girl was upset if not angry and need sometime to think.  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Sylvana had never been more exhausted in her life. Nursing the young captain took more out of her than she would have expected. Of course, she had to remind herself that she was no longer in the vale or even on the ground and that she no longer had a nexus to draw from in order to conserve her strength. Dilandau was getting better, however slowly and since he no longer needed anything elaborate, only rest and her herbal teas, she could finally rest some. Serene was good about taking over for her when she had nothing left in her and needed to go take a much-needed rest. Sylvana was indeed surprised by the child's startlingly strong gifts to heal and comfort -- and her compassion and kindness indeed seemed boundless. Not even the cold-hearted Dilandau could anger her too greatly and Sylvana could sense that the little creature had no taint of hate on her heart or in her soul -- not even the tiniest traces. Serene's goodness, her kindness, her purity, her innocence were overwhelming when Sylvana met it full force. It was even stronger than her own rage. She wished at times that she could be like her sylph, but it always felt like the feelings of kindness and compassion were beyond her capacity -- just outside of her grasp and it saddened her that she no longer knew the child-like innocence she'd known at Serene's age. She wondered about Dilandau -- she was sensing more and more confusion swirling about his mind every day. She knew that Serene was speaking with him often, and she wondered if the seraph had anything to do with it. Things were growing stranger by the day. Something was happening among the slayers as well, but what? She couldn't tell. She could feel disorder lurking close at hand, waiting for one small incident to set things in motion -- to make the tenuous control that dominated the Vione unravel like an unfinished tapestry. She felt it every day, growing ever-stronger…disorder growing ever closer to swallowing them all and chaos just waiting to be unleashed on all of Gaea to suck them into the eternal abyss.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau woke with a violent jolt and sat up. Another dream -- another one he recalled only fragments of; a field, a young boy, a kind, gentle woman…little more. He remembered very little of these dreams, but always he woke in the same way…trembling like a child, broken out in an icy sweat, his heart pounding as if it wished to leap from his chest, and tears streaming hot and silent down his cheeks. Always afterward he felt like weeping bitterly, but couldn't understand why. What had he lost that he couldn't recall -- what was it? He dropped he face into his hands. He had a feeling that what he was experiencing was more than just dreams…visions maybe…of the future? Of the past? Memories of his victims? He didn't know and doubted he ever would. He told no one of this…not Folken, not his slayers, not the girl, not even Sylvana, his healer…no one. He didn't…he couldn't…he didn't know why, he just…couldn't. He felt as though he was finally losing what was left of his control…slipping forever into insanity…into eternal madness. The thought frightened him. He closed his eyes and let a single tear slide down his cheek. Everything was becoming lost in a perpetual downward spiral that no one could control, even if they knew about it. He felt cold inside, empty…as if the fire that had always fuelled him had finally burned down to embers. His slayers were breaking into two factions, those loyal to him and those with loyalties growing in strength for the beautiful and gentle-handed Sylvana. Nothing made sense anymore…nothing. He laid back down and simply stared into the darkness at the ceiling, willing the answer to come to him. It never came and he didn't sleep again until the horizon was brightening with soft rosy light.  
  
*******  
  
Viole stood on one of the over walks, watching the activity below. He'd never really done it before, but he found it oddly soothing. He almost envied them their steadfast certainty of what was happening and what was to come, even if they were ignorant of the infinite possibilities. So sure were they that the emperor saw all and knew all that they never paused to think that things might happen differently from what they expected or that their beloved leader could be mistaken. After all, Dornkirk, like them, was only human. Viole had been like them at one time until that woman and her child came by the order of Dilandau and turned everything upside-down and inside-out and in disarray so that he no longer knew sky from land or up from down. His certainty was lost when he'd spoken to them. Sylvana had announced, before all the dragon slayers, that she'd seen the destruction of Gaea…destruction caused because of toying with things that human hands should never touch, and meddling with forces that should be left to the gods to command. Viole had never been religious, but seeing Sylvana's display of magic, her manipulation of the unseen world, had made him believe, if not in the gods themselves, then in unseen forces at work that not even the great wonder of science could explain away. He watched the people below, blissful in their ignorance -- no thoughts of the disorder that the two young Laicar had unleashed into the fortress to act out its will. They could not know that the ranks of the dragon slayers were divided nearly in half -- those who had broken their loyalty to their captain in favour of the firm yet kind and gentle hand of a woman, the other willing to blindly follow their lord to the deepest pits of Hell. Viole held in a scoff, not understanding how such intelligent people could be so blind as to willingly follow a man who cared nothing for his troops…or so it seemed. He pulled back from the railing and proceeded on his way. He and his friends had an escape to devise…and they still had yet to agree on what would happen after.  
  
*******  
  
"No more! I won't drink another drop of that shit!" yelled Dilandau, knocking the clay mug from Sylvana's hand. The young woman's eyes went wide with first surprise and then unbridled anger.  
"Bastard!" she shouted, "ungrateful whoreson! Do you have any idea what I've had to sacrifice to bring you this far?"  
"Sacrifice? What have you sacrificed while I've laid here in this bed as you feed me teas and potions…" he made a sour face, "I won't wait any longer -- cast a spell, read and incantation…I don't care what you do, just make me well and do it now!" Sylvana turned away as if heading for the door and then turned back and rested her hands on the footboard of Dilandau's bed.  
"It's not that simple…" she said, trying to give off at least some semblance of calm.  
"Make it that simple," Dilandau snarled through nearly clenched teeth. Sylvana clutched the footboard so tightly that her knuckles turned white and her nails dug groove into the hard wood.  
"I've been putting my everything into making you better…including my healing energy…I can't just snap my fingers and make your injury go away…it doesn't work that way…"  
"You will find a way to make me battle ready again or…I'll make your child regret it…" Sylvana turned dead white.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Wouldn't I? Do it, girl, or it's your sweet brat who will be punished…" Sylvana felt her knees go slightly weak as she looked at the horribly pleased expression on the young lord's face. He had her and he knew it. Finally, she pried her fingers painfully from the board and backed toward the door a few steps before turning and bolting out of the room and down the corridor…nausea rising in the pit of her stomach  
  
*******  
  
Serene listened to the two inside the room as she pressed her back to the wall. As she listened she felt her cheeks grow hot and then her entire body went cold. He'd kill her…he really would! Unconsciously she lifted her hands to her throat as if she were choking. Moments later the door opened and Sylvana rushed out and away down the hall, not even noting the child with her back pressed against the wall as though she longed to become a part of it. Serene's mind raced faster than it ever had before…trying to figure something out…what she was to do to fix this. She knew that for her, Sylvana would give everything, heart, mind, life and soul, to protect her. She wouldn't let Sylvie die…no this would not be the place where she breathed her last breath. Young or not, Serene was as capable at devising a plan as one three times her age. She knew what she was to do and with resolve she turned and ran down the corridor in Sylvana's wake.  
  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Sylvana didn't stop running until she reached her room. She braced her hands against the wall as she bent until her forehead nearly touched it while she gasped for breath. Her mind raced frantically for a solution to meet the lord's demands. She couldn't let him harm Serene…but the bond she'd allowed to grow between him and her in order to heal him would not allow her to kill him. With a sudden flash of insight, a possible solution came to her. She straightened, tossing her head to shake stray locks from her eyes and then strode over to one of the shelves where her books were piled…some neatly, some randomly. Slowly she read the spines until she found the one she wanted…"Life and Light" the grimoire of one of the greatest healers of her people. She pulled it free and began to leaf through it almost idly with trembling hands, nearly passing the page she was searching for.  
"Offer one's own energy for another," she murmured aloud…"One must freely, willingly give their own energy to heal another…" She frowned softly to herself digesting what it meant, 'Essentially, I have to die…' The thought of giving up her life for Dilandau made a bitter taste rise up in her mouth. The very idea of trading her life for the life of that man…that monster…no, she had to remind herself, no not for him -- for Serene. If she didn't do this, he'd kill her Serene. She closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, gathering her resolve around her like a cloak. She had no choice. She snapped the book shut again and then began to gather up what she'd need.  
  
*******  
  
Viole entered the apartments to find Sylvana sifting through phials of ground herbs and flasks of strange liquors.  
"I…we heard about what happened with the captain," he said.  
"Really," she commented absently as she read the label on one of her flasks, "word travels fast."  
"It's a small fortress…" He paused not entirely certain how to continue. "Sylvana," he started, then stopped, waiting for an acknowledging glance his way. After several long minutes she turned to look at him.  
"What is it?"  
"Come here…"  
"What?"  
"I want to show you something." Out in the corridor stood about six or seven of the other dragon slayers.  
"What's this?" asked Sylvana, her tone wary.  
"We pledge fealty to you, my lady," said one of the other slayers, his flaming red hair falling into his violet eyes somewhat. For a minute Sylvana thought she'd misheard.  
"Come again?"  
"We don't want to follow, Lord Dilandau anymore," said Chesta, "he's done a lot for us…he gave us our guymelefs…our high ranking positions in the empire…he is…was our patron --"  
"But," cut in Viole suddenly, "he doesn't care about us…all he cares about is winning battles. You're as strong as him…and if you were given a title, we're all certain that it would be equal to his if it did not surpass it. We would rather die for one who had mastered the ability to be firm and yet gentle handed…"  
"You're fools," replied Sylvana, her voice barely above a whisper…" you cannot pledge loyalty to one who is already dead…"  
"What?"  
"I have chosen to sacrifice myself to save Serene…and there is no more to say about this matter…excuse me." Sylvana turned to go back into her rooms, but Viole caught her arm.  
"Wait," he said, his voice had a pleading edge to it. Sylvana's cheeks coloured slightly, showing her rising anger. She spoke quite calmly however.  
"Kindly unhand me…"  
"No…listen, we can help you escape…we can get you back to your people…"  
"And after that? What then? What do you plan to do?"  
"We haven't agreed on that yet," said the red head, "but we can't do this anymore…"  
"He'll find out you know…" she said, her tone cool -- almost cold.  
"It will take a while for him to do that…Please…" Sylvana tossed her head and threw up her hands in exasperation.  
"Do what you will…but…for gods' sake, be careful doing it."  
  
*******  
  
Serene stole into her apartments just as Sylvana finished gathering up what she needed. Viole had agreed to be ready the next day, late morning to early afternoon and no later or Sylvana told him that she'd perform the spell and be done with it. Serene had over heard them talking and knew she had to work fast. As Sylvana disappeared into her chamber to get something or other Serene rifled through Sylvana's herbs and potions until she'd gathered what she needed. Hiding them in her kirtle, Serene slipped into her own room to make the dust she needed, after grabbing the book that explained what to do. It wasn't difficult; three ingredients and her breath that she would add last. She added the proper proportions to the small crystal vial and then placed the stopper in the top. She shook it gently until its colour was a vivid blue and then she knew it was ready. She slowly stood and left her room and entered the main room. Her heart was pounding, both with excitement of performing magic on her own and using it to help someone, and with fear of getting caught and getting a sever tongue lashing from Sylvana for dabbling in things she shouldn't yet be toying with. She found Sylvana resting on the couch. The woman's eyes were closed and she didn't yet seem aware of Serene's presence -- that was good. Gingerly, Serene unstopped the vial and spilled a small amount of the blue dust into her hand. She then blew gently across her palm and immediately the powder took to the air, swirling and dancing on a non-existent wind. It was then that Sylvana opened her eyes.  
"Hey now…what's all this?" she demanded, but already she was growing weary.  
"Sleep and dream, Sylvie," Serene whispered as her guardian's eyes drooped shut again. Serene stood a few moments until Sylvana's breath was slow and steady. She then began to throw together a weak tea so that she might have an excuse to visit Dilandau's quarters. When ready, she left the room and ran down the corridor as fast as her tiny legs would move. She wasn't at all surprised to find the youthful captain quite awake. She put on her cheery, childish and innocent demeanour as she put a kettle onto boil and poured the tealeaves into a cup.  
"I told Sylvana I wouldn't drink any more of that -"  
"Oh I know; she didn't send me. She fell asleep on the sofa, quite exhausted after preparing your cure. She said she was going to need all her strength tomorrow to work her magic and I thought you should have a good sleep too." She poured the water into the cup, letting the tea steep only for a minute. She added more than enough sweet honey and then gave it to Dilandau. "I guessed that if Sylvie needs her strength then you'll need yours too." Dilandau grunted and spent several moments staring into his cup. Serene waited patiently, rocking back and forth on her feet -- back onto her heals, forward onto her toes, backward…forward…backward…forward. Finally, most likely growing tired of entertaining her presence, Dilandau gulped down the tea.  
"There…now go away you little brat." Serene smiled sweetly.  
"Of course, Dilandau, dream well…" she then walked toward the door…pausing only a second to dust the air in his room with the light blue powder of dreams before exiting. Pleased that her scheme was falling into place so nicely, Serene danced down the corridor, back to her own apartments where she too would allow herself a sleep of sorts…  
  
  
Chapter 29  
  
Now, how did he get here? Dilandau turned in a circle taking in his surroundings. This place, it reminded him much of the Laicar vale where he'd spent those few weeks recovering from his crash -- but this place seemed…different for some reason. He first realized that it was not the Exiles' Vale after a few moments, but a place very like it…and still -- something seemed…off. Then there was the matter of how he got there in the first place…and how he was to get back from whence he came. He turned in another circle, bewildered by all the many paths there were to take, all laid out in the same white stones as the paths in the other vale had been. As he turned his second circle he thought he spotted a flash of movement and maybe a figured just vanishing into the half wild shrubbery. He narrowed his eyes against the glare of the sun, watching to see if he saw any more movement, half wondering if his barely rational mind was simply playing tricks on him, but just as he was about to turn away again, he saw a glimmer or flash as if the sun were glancing off of something metallic -- or some other reflective surface. Immediately he took off down that path, determined to get some answers one way or another.   
The bushes seemed to hide spirits; rustles and whispers and even the odd giggle, or so it seemed, came from every direction. He thought he could feel eyes, ever present, ever on him as he headed down the path. Branches seemed to reach for him with gnarled fingers and the shadows seemed to crowd around him as if he attracted them to him. He thought he could feel fear rising in his throat, everything seemed to be spinning, all sense of control and symmetry spiralling into chaos. Everything suddenly seemed wrong…the trees, the ground, the sky…the world around him…even his life, who he was…it all seemed…wrong. His whole life suddenly felt like it didn't fit…as if it were an out fit that was too tight. That was when he stopped. He paused and simply stood where he was. Everything then seemed to stop spinning and turned back into what it was supposed to be. The trees were trees once more, there was no whispering or rustling in the bushes. Everything became calm, and still…and tranquil. He turned back to see how far he'd come and was astonished to find that he stood only a few feet from the eaves of the trees that shaded the path so nicely. What was going on here?  
"Have an epiphany did you?" The voice was musical, gentle, humorous and familiar. He turned to find a lovely young woman sitting quite comfortably on a polished stone bench he had not realized was there before. She sat there -- tranquil -- a serene smile on her lips as she gazed up at him with sapphire eyes. Her golden tresses were partially piled up atop her head and held in place with a beautiful and delicate ivory comb inset with amber and citrine. The rest of her pale golden locks cascaded down over her shoulders, a lighter shade of gold against her warm golden dress.  
"I know you," Dilandau stated.  
"You do at that," was the reply. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she gazed at him with those intensely blue, feline eyes of hers, "better than you might think too." She then added, rising slowly, her grace making her appear to almost drift over the ground as she made her way down the path. "Come with me; I'll shoe you why you are here." Half numb and feeling unable to argue with this entrancing woman, he did as she bade him.   
It wasn't long before they came to a clearing -- a grove of some sort. The light filtered down through the trees so that it was dappled with soft shadows…and yet the grove glowed with an almost ethereal light from an unknown source. He spotted a third figure and immediately recognised the think, iridescent, silvery locks. Sylvana turned around to face them both just as they entered.  
"What are you doing here?" he demanded immediately.  
"I could ask the same of you." She replied, "and of me for that matter…"  
"What is this place?"  
"Well, it looks like the sacred Grove of Truths back in the Vale of Auraborea…but truly…we're in the Realm of Dreams…"  
"Quite right, Sylvie," replied the young golden woman heading away from them and toward the centre where stood two slender saplings, insignificant compared to the huge and hoary trees that sheltered the grove with their tangled and intertwining boughs. The two sapling trees curved gracefully, their branches embracing each other so that together they formed an arch. In return the arch held in it what appeared to be a sheet of fine glass that reflected the sun and almost seemed to be a sort of -- mirror.  
"Serene," said Sylvana taking a few steps toward the younger woman, the long skirt of her white dress flowing around her so that the sun caught it and seemed to turn it almost translucent, so fine and gauzy the material was. The other turned and Dilandau finally truly saw her. Indeed, it was Serene…or who she'd be when she reached Sylvana's age. No wonder he was so sure he knew her. "Why are we here, Serene? What did you do?" Serene smiled -- she was dazzlingly beautiful and she simply radiated goodness…and kindness.  
"It's time for you to know the truth…to remember," she said to Dilandau, "You, Sylvie, are here as a witness. You too need to know what is truth…and what has been fabricated…created by evil and non-magic that some try to pawn off as what it is not." Serene indicated the mirror, "but you must see and know for yourself, only then will you truly understand and be able to find your way back to your rightful fate…your true path in life, Dilandau. Go, look…tell me what you see, what hidden truth the mirror reveals to you." Dilandau hesitated, a simple thought flashing through his mind…this was foolishness. A mirror was a mirror, it reflected back light, the image of that which stood before it and no more, but he was almost compelled to do as Serene bade him…as if he were ensorcelled by her. He slowly approached the mirror, but then froze, wondering if he was hallucinating. The glass appeared to be shimmering, rippling as water does when disturbed. However, only a few heartbeats past before he was approaching the mirror once more. Once before it he stood and gazed into its depths. At first all he saw was what he'd been expecting, the reflected image of himself…  
"Look deeper," whispered Serene's voice, sounding as though she were right next to him speaking in his ear, though he knew she stood halfway between him and the path out of the grove.  
"What do you mean…look deeper?" he asked, turning away to look at the golden woman. Serene gestured to the mirror again.  
"Look with your spirit, not your eyes. Use the mirror to delve into yourself…" Dilandau's brows furrowed. Normally he would have never even been humouring her. He would have scoffed and told her just what she could do and where exactly she could go, but not here…not now. His frustration simmering just below the surface, he turned back to the mirror. This time, though he was sure he'd done nothing different, the mirror rippled again as if it were made of cloth rather than glass and it was as if it were rustling in a gentle breeze. As the movement subsided and the imaged returned, he could see that it had changed, but, it wasn't him he saw…it wasn't even male. Rather, before him stood a young woman, about his age he guesses…blue eyed and blond haired she wore Asturian style clothing and she looked back at him, her eyes, though brimming with compassion, seemed sad. She reached out to him with one hand and that was when he tore himself away.  
"What is this?" he demanded fiercely, "Who is she; who is that girl?" Sylvana's pale eyes were also quite wide. Usually visions were difficult to interpret, but that…that was surreal. Serene smiled at the two of them.  
"If you do not remember her Dilandau, then you must continue deeper into the depths of the Dream Realm…and farther down the Path of Truth," she told him. She then held out to him a pink flower and a feather -- a feather that seemed to be made of fire. The flower and feather both were tied together by a blue ribbon…"These are your keys, Dilandau, do not lose them. Sylvana will go with you. I however, am afraid that I must remain here to watch your progress and to be certain you do not get lost. When you find what you seek…this…" she indicated the world around them with a broad sweep of her arm, "this will fade and you will wake. Good luck to you both."  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana still didn't quite understand. She stood before the mirror and then turned to Dilandau.  
"Well then," she said coolly, "we'd better get on with it. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I'll be free of you." She reached her hand forward as if to touch the glass. The supposedly solid surface rippled -- at first only slightly, but then more and more until it resembled water on a windy day. Sylvana's hand, rather than resting upon the surface like it should have were the mirror not the mystical medium it was, passed cleanly through it. She pulled her hand back and then cast another glance at Dilandau. "Right," she said, "let's go then." That said she walked to the magical gate and vanished.  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau stood there for what seemed like forever. Sylvana was gone -- gone! The mirror had swallowed her. He could feel his nerves screaming at him that this was a mistake, but he told himself that what all this was, was a dream and that dreams couldn't harm him. He repeated it again and again, a mantra to sooth his nerves until he once more found his courage and felt that he could face whatever waited for him on the other side of the mirror-gate.  
  
  
Chapter 30  
  
Authors Note: The idea for these next chapters was borrowed from a story by the wonderful author Hitome-sama, whose fic 'Rain Washes Everything Away' I thoroughly enjoyed. Only the general idea was borrowed, nothing had been plagiarized in anyway, and I apologise to the author if she considers this any kind of offence.  
  
He'd been prepared for many things, but not this, not Pallas -- not the Vernal Festival. Dilandau didn't recognise anyone as he glanced around -- well, no one but the young woman with the silver locks and the feline eyes that stood next to him.  
"Why are we here?" he demanded of her. Her glance was quick and sharp.  
"Well, how should I know? Serene is the one who contrive this, not me."  
"Do you recognise this?"  
"I do…I do indeed…This is the Vernal Festival…but not just any one…this is the one from eleven years ago…I was five summers."  
  
*******  
  
'The Vernal Festival of my fifth summer…' What did this have to do with the captain? She recognised the sweet familiar flute music her mother used to play. She ever so slowly wove her way through the crowd, aware that they didn't see her…or if they did, didn't seem too concerned. She finally stopped, not too far from the makeshift stage. She simply stood a few minutes listening to the sweet, airy music. Something strange happened then. It was as if something were compelling her to look away and into the crowd. There amidst the milling people she spotted two children. One was of her own people, her silver tresses pulled back and held in place with a greed cord. She felt her heart lurch. Why, that tiny sweet creature was herself…and who was that with her? All golden curls and china blue eyes, a second little girl danced and played along side her silvery counter part. Sylvana frowned a moment and then smiled.  
'I almost forgot this,' she thought to herself, 'I almost forgot my young friend -- but what has all this got to do with Dilandau?'  
"I'm having trouble understanding the point of this." She nearly jumped at the male voice next to her, "What has all this got to do with me?" Dilandau asked her.  
"That's the very question I was just asking myself," she replied, "what does all this have to do with you? This seems to concern me more." She gestured to the two little girls who were by now being split apart by their parents. The silvery child handed to her golden counterpart a flaming feather. "I wonder what happened to her…" Sylvana murmured to herself, "I never did see her again after that." She shook her head, "and what's more, I wonder how this relates to you." As if taking her cue from her, the world around them wavered, rippled and then changed. It became a vast green field, patched with pink where clusters of small pink flowers grew together in bunches. Now, Sylvana knew quite clearly that this was one place she hadn't seen before, so it would be up to Dilandau to solve the question.  
  
*******  
  
Where were they now? This was still Asturia, he didn't know how he knew it, but he did. He scanned the area until his eyes alighted on two…no, three figures in the distance. As if drawn to them, he approached them silently. As he drew closer he could tell that the figures were that of a young girl and boy frolicking together among the flowers. A little off to the side was a lovely woman -- maybe in her late twenties or early thirties and probably the mother of the two children. As he watched the children play, Dilandau felt he recognised them…especially the boy…in some strange way. The recognition came to him in a rush so sudden he almost felt dizzy. That boy was Alan Schezar! He couldn't believe it. He then had to assume that the little girl was his sister. Strange how he'd never even imagined that the handsome and gallant knight might have any siblings. Looking at the girl of about five or six he though that, like Serene, she probably would be dazzlingly beautiful. She'd also probably be betrothed if not wedded by now as well, since, judging by the age difference between the young siblings, he could guess that she'd be about his age by now. There was something else about this scene however. It seemed almost -- familiar to him, though he couldn't begin to imagine why…and the little girl…she too was frighteningly familiar to him. He felt cold all of a sudden; there was something very wrong about all this, it was almost a sense of foreboding. Almost as if he knew that this deep tranquility would be shattered…by what? He couldn't know. He watched silently as the girl offered a large bouquet of pink flowers to her brother and then, with a mischievous giggle, ran off into the meadow as the boy watched after her. Dilandau looked up at the sky to see dark menacing clouds looming as if they were an ill omen. The swift and crafty winds blew the storm clouds in with surprising speed, following behind their foreboding charges to announce the beginning of a most wicked storm. Also seeing this the young boy began to call out to his sister, but his voice was snatched away by the evil, treacherous winds before it had barely left his lips. Dilandau thought he could hear the screams of a frightened child just barely over the howling wind, and with that awareness came another scene change.  
  
The little girl screamed and wailed as the men grabbed her and dragged her away. Dilandau could see the young Alan just barely off on the other side of the meadow. Dilandau recognised the crest of Zaibach the men bore and felt suddenly ice cold.  
"Outrage of outrages!" snarled a voice right next to Dilandau's ear, "so you're not only tyrants, you're also in the business of kidnapping helpless children as well." Dilandau turned to look at Sylvana. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her pale eyes glittered so fiercely that it seemed as though they should belong to a wild animal and not a person, let alone a beautiful young woman like herself.  
"I never knew anything about this," protested Dilandau, "I had no idea that these sorts of things even took place. We've recruited many people, but -- children are children."  
"What happened to her? What did they do with her, Dilandau?"  
"I already told you…I don't know!" he yelled back at her.  
"Well then…what do you think they might have done with her?" Dilandau looked back at the girl, her sapphire eyes wide with pure fright. He felt strange, as if something inside of him were fraying. He could feel nausea rising up from the pit of his stomach.  
"I wish I knew, but I don't," he replied in a suddenly very sombre and subdued voice.  
  
*******  
  
Sylvana was surprised by Dilandau's tone. With his final words, things changed again. Now they were inside.  
"Where are we now?" she asked, her voice almost a whisper and she took in the ominous and forbidding surroundings.  
"This is Zaibach…that much I know," was Dilandau's reply. A child's helpless and frightened weeping caught the attention of the two then. They turned and there they saw the little girl, weeping with fear.  
"Somebody help me," she pleaded around her choked sobs, "Mama, Alan, anyone, I don't want to be alone -- please don't leave me here all alone."  
  
*******  
  
Dilandau felt his blood run ice cold. He knew this…he didn't know how -- but he knew he did. Shaking, he took a tentative step toward the terrified, weeping little girl. He could feel her fear rising up in him, her sheer and utter terror.  
"Dilandau?" Sylvana's voice was puzzled.  
"I know this," Dilandau choked out as he sank to his knees, never removing his eyes from the girl, "I know this."  
"How?" asked Sylvana, taking a step toward him, but then stopping herself, "how could you know this?" Dilandau looked up at her and her heart nearly froze in her chest at the pain in the young captain's eyes.  
"I don't…that is I can't…I -" his voice vanished as his lips moved soundlessly. Sylvana strode to him, knelt down before him and gripped his shoulders.  
"Tell me," she hissed, giving him a bit of a shake, "What is this? What's going on?" she had never seen that kind of terror in anyone's eyes before, but she could see that the fear reflected in Dilandau's garnet eyes, was mirrored in the eyes of the child. "Dilandau?" she cried, gripping the captain's face with her hands so that he was forced to look her in the eye, "tell me what is happening!" His breath was ragged with fear, and he jumped slightly as he heard the sound of steel grating on steel, as the dungeon doors were unlocked. Through the door entered a young dog-man. Upon seeing him, the little girl flung herself into his arms.  
"Jajuka!" she cried and then burst into fresh tears. After a very few short minutes, several guards appeared. They ripped the little girl away from the protesting dog-man, who begged them to leave her alone. The little girl wailed and cried out to Jajuka as a group of guards beat him until he bled.  
"No!" cried Dilandau, "Stop!" Sylvana felt her own fear rise.  
"Dilandau!" she cried, all semblance of calm shattered, the fear and panic utterly clear in her choked voice, "Dilandau, please, tell me what's happening. I don't understand how this relates to you." She could feel fear and pain radiating from him. It was so intense that it nearly knocked her flat.  
"Don't let them hurt her!" he pleaded with Sylvana, "make them stop!"  
"I can't!" cried Sylvana, "these are only images of what has already been…" Then something suddenly clicked, "They're only memories." She looked at Dilandau, "Yours, they're your memories, aren't they?" Her words shattered everything. The connection had been made, they both understood, the fraying cord snapped and like a flood tide after a dam had been broken, everything, all of Dilandau's memories of those five lost years washed over him. As everything came back, the terror, the torment of the experiments the Zaibach sorcerers had subjected him to, Dilandau finally felt himself fall apart and he dissolved into tears…helpless, hopeless tears of complete and utter despair. Sylvana pulled the weeping form of the captain into her arms and let him weep into her chest as she watched the final scene. She felt horror and pure disgust wash over her as she watched the 'sorcerers' perform their dark 'magic' on the little girl. How dare they pawn off something like that as magic. She knew that it was not what they were performing. The child screamed and wailed in fear and pain as they worked their tests on her. Sylvana finally had to looked away, already aware of what the final result would be. She felt cold and sick. She had always known the kind of cruelty humans were capable of…but this -- this crossed every line there was.  
"Outrage of outrages," she snarled to herself.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Dilandau was sunk so deep in his misery, his long unclaimed memories plaguing him, tormenting him so that he wanted to howl like a madman, that it took him a fair while to realize where he was. He and Sylvana were back in the sun and shadows of the ancient grove. She still had him in her arms, and he could feel her run her long slender fingers through his hair as she tried in some way to comfort him. With a sniff and a grunt he pulled away from her and stood on shaky legs. She was silent as he did this. She didn't mock him, nor did she ask him such condescending questions such as if he were all right. She simply knelt there, her hands resting on her thighs. He turned his back to her, not wanting her to see what he'd been reduced to, and still he could feel her eyes on him, burning into his back. He took a few moments to identify his feelings. Most he recognised straight off. Rage, hatred, pain, but there was one that took him a little longer. He turned it over in his mind more than once before recognising it. Shame…it was shame. He now looked back on all the things he'd done and nearly felt ill with guilt. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry -- laugh at himself for allowing himself to become so suddenly weak because of a few memories that might as well have been from a former life, or cry because he could see what others saw, that he had allowed himself to become a horrible and twisted monster that thirsted for blood but could never be quenched and hungered for power but could never be satisfied.  
"Dilandau?" He jumped; he'd forgotten Sylvana there at his back. She'd uttered no sound for the longest time. He held up a hand in a gesture that meant she should be silent.  
"Whatever you have to say, don't," he said before turning around to face her, "I don't need to hear your taunts, or worse your platitudes." Sylvana looked up at him in silence a few moments before standing.  
"I was neither planning to taunt you nor patronize you, Dilandau," she said, her voice calm, but hard. He could see anger flashing like two dancing flames in her ice-pale eyes, and it dawned on him that it had been a long while since he'd seen her eyes smoulder like that, almost seeming to glow. He realized that for a fair length of time those orbs that always seemed to reflect her fiery spirit had been dead and lifeless. He really had nearly crushed her spirit. "I was going to ask you what you plan to do now. Now that you know your past, are you going to go on as you have been and forget who you were…who you still can be? Or are you going to embrace your true path and try to reclaim that which is rightfully yours -- your life." Dilandau opened his mouth to speak, but his voice failed him. He didn't know. For the first time in his life he didn't know what he should do. He clenched his hands in an unsuccessful attempt to hide their shaking. He tried to cover up his fear and confusion, but couldn't, and he knew that Sylvana saw his weakness as clear as clear. He felt hot tears trickling down his cheeks and brushed them away quickly with an impatient hand, furious with himself for letting himself fall apart like this, but then he saw Sylvana's face soften. She canted her head slightly as she regarded him silently. With all her shields dropped he could see her own fear, her own raw pain that she'd kept hidden for…only the gods knew how long. She'd kept it all hidden away and in its place put on a mask of strength, and anger and hate, not just for the sake of her child, not just to put off Dilandau, but for herself so that she didn't have to acknowledge the pain, the grief, the sorrow that was devouring her from the inside out. Upon that comprehension he found that his weak foundations, on which he was trying to build up his own protective walls again, were crumbling, and at that moment it all came crashing down around him, and he sank to the ground, dissolving once more into tears.  
  
*******  
  
For a few minutes, Sylvana didn't know what to do. Here was her hated enemy suddenly showing something else other that his cruel, cold façade. Suddenly she could see just how lost and confused he was. Suddenly she understood that he was like everyone, in need of comfort and understanding. He was indeed human, not some storybook monster that felt nothing and revelled in its evil. She knelt down next to him and laid a hand lightly on his shoulder.  
"Dilandau," she said softly. When he looked at her, uncertainty in those normally cold garnet eyes, she could see that he was as frightened and confused as she was; with what he had always perceived at his life in shambles, as it came crashing down atop his head, as hers had when she'd first lost her mother, and then Adriel, "I'm sorry…" she said.  
  
*******  
  
Her voice was just barely audible, sounding as tiny and lost as he felt at that moment. She brushed some of his tears away with a gentle hand, but said nothing else. He sniffed once and then willed himself to stop weeping.  
"Why are you doing this?" he demanded fiercely, "comforting me, why?" She shook her head and met his eyes.  
"I don't know," she admitted, "I suppose I feel -- responsible in one way or another. I suppose I feel I should have seen it, I knew something wasn't right…your aura screamed it, but I hated you so much that I stopped caring. Serene knew though, she saw the truth and decided we both needed to know too. I'm sorry because I should have kept trying…I gave up. Twice the fool, once for stopping when I knew I shouldn't and twice for giving into my anger and hate."  
"It doesn't matter…" he muttered.  
"Of course it does…it matters more than anything possibly can. They stole your life. They stole who you are and replaced it with something foul. No creature, not of the living, nor of the dead, nor of the Dark Realms, not the Astral, nor the Hells, nor the Havens, have the right to do that to any being. It is the greatest sin of any. They should be flayed alive for such a crime. You were a child…an innocent, helpless child. What they did to you is inexcusable…do you hear me? Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you? None of what you've done it your fault…it's theirs." He shook his head and pushed himself to his feet.  
"So what if it is?" he demanded, "I can't take any of it back. I can't go back to Fanelia and magically restore it. I can't bring back all the innocent people I killed. Maybe I was an innocent child all those years ago, but I was only one child. I've killed hundreds of times that by now. No one is going to care about what happened in my past. I'm still a monster…and their blood is still on my hands…" Sylvana stood slowly and gazed at him.  
"Maybe so…and no the past can't be changed…but the future can, and that, Dilandau, is what is important…"  
"You hypocrite -"  
"That's right…I am a hypocrite…I do dwell on the past…I do brood. My mother was killed and my people banished me from my home because of an accident…or so the Elders claim. Truth be told, they were afraid of me…of the changes I represented. I accidentally killed a dear friend. In a fit of rage I lost control of my empathic gift, and just like that I gave the elders the excuse they were searching for to be rid of me. Then, some arrogant bastard, who thinks he's a gift from the gods to the world, takes me away from my family…then he has the person I loved more than my breath and my blood, who was my reason for living and my reason for dying…who was my entire life and my entire world, murdered when he's unsuspecting, all the while commanding me to drain myself to my very last drop of strength so that he and his men can keep fighting their god-be-damned battle. Then, when he nearly dies, which I wholly admit was my fault, demands that I heal him straight away when I've been giving my all to help him heal…without I might add, a single drop of gratitude in return. Of course the only way for me to fully restore him would be for me to trade my life in return for his…so I think, given the circumstances of my misbegotten life that I DAMN WELL BLOODY DESERVE TO BROOD!!!!!" Dilandau was struck dumb by what she'd told him. In a way she'd just revealed her entire life to him…why she'd been exiled, why she wallowed in such misery even before he'd taken her as his healer. Tears were now streaming down her own cheeks, and she brushed at them fiercely as she tried to stifle her sobs.  
"I -" he started.  
"Listen to me, Dilandau. You are not a bad person…not truly…"  
"How can you say that after the things I've done? How can you look me in the eyes and tell me that when you know full well all the crimes I've committed, all the innocent people I've killed. I threatened you're little girl for god's sake…I threatened to torture you if you didn't do as I commanded. How -"  
"Because it's true, and you know I'm right. Who they made you is not who you truly are…and you have the power to change that. Fate is not fixed, Dilandau. It isn't something that defines who and what you are…neither does it govern your entire life. Fate, Dilandau, is a path…a rode and nothing more. They dragged you off that path and into the woods where you were forced to fend for yourself and create your own path, but I can lead you back to the right one. Just as Fate is a rode, Destiny is the tapestry woven by the decisions you make in life…not predestination…let me help you…"  
"You can't help me…Look at me…they made me a monster…it's what I am and nothing you or I or anyone else says or does will change that…"  
"You're wrong…you know you're wrong. Listen, you are stronger than they are. Show them how much stronger you are. You have a will of iron…You don't have to play the pawn in this badly played game of chess if you don't want to. Break away from them…they can only control you if you let them…I promise, I can help you…and I will if you ask me to…"  
"But, why? Why would you help me?"  
"Because…I care, Dilandau…" Again he was struck dumb. She cared? About him? "I know you can fight this, Dilandau and I know you can win…I understand and I want to help…" He shook his head, more tears springing to his eyes, a bitter smile touching his lips. He felt so helpless.  
"No one can help me," he whispered.  
"Only if you won't let them," Sylvana murmured, coming up beside him, "and only if you don't believe in yourself. If you don't believe in yourself, then believe in me, because I can believe in you enough for the two of us…" She graced him with a rare smile that lit up her face and made her ice-pale eyes dance, "I know that you'll do what you feel in your heart of hearts is right…" she said softly, "I'm going to go now…" She reached up and brushed her soft, supple lips against his cheek, "good-night, captain…" She then turned away and headed down the path. He watched her, her translucent white dress billowing about her making her appear to be almost floating as if she were a phantom, until she seemed to vanished like a mist. Could he really do what she said? Could he really take back his life? She believed he could…she believed he was good…she believed him worth saving…and she believed he could believe…and he was beginning to. Her sincere belief in him somehow gave him enough strength to also believe. He glanced about him, finally spotting the golden woman who had brought him and Sylvana to this place. She had a warm smile on her face and when he looked at her she nodded to him as if in approval. He took a moment more to gather back his strength and courage and then followed after Sylvana down the path, hoping that they'd both remember when they woke. 


End file.
